Love Bites
by CrazieDasie
Summary: Cleopatra Black, Sirius' younger sister was sorted into Slytherin. Now, she finds herself in love with Remus Lupin. Despite the many obstacles, can their love stand the test of time? RLOC (Two parts in one story; Part1:MWPP era & Part2:HP&tPoA) Complete!
1. The Sweet Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: I have made Lily a year younger than the boys for the sake of the story. I tried really hard not to change her age, but I felt that it was needed. So, sorry! Please don't hate me!

Sitting at the Slytherin table was normal to Cleopatra Black now, in her 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizdary. But she probably longed now, more than ever to be sitting with her best friend and her brother at the Gryffindor table; but it was not because they were sitting there.

She sighed loudly as she shoved a strip of bacon into her mouth, and got the usual confused glance from Severus Snape. To avoid his piercing look, Clea shock her chin length black hair so that it cascaded over her almond shaped brown eyes. Still able to see Snape and his slimy black hair, she decided to just clasp her eyes shut.

They burned.

She knew why. Yes she was tired because she was up all night studying, but that wasn't it. She cried last night. She couldn't stop it.

_How could he do it?_ She screamed inside her head. _My own brother, I know I'm not perfect, but... is it because I'm not a Gryffindor? _

She could still remember so clearly five years ago, when she was only 11 years old; she arrived at Hogwarts, and was sorted into Slytherin.

The Black family was one of the oldest wizarding families still in existence, and, due to their complete hatred of anyone who wasn't a pureblood wizard, for centuries they resided in the house of Slytherin at Hogwarts. However her brother Sirius broke that chain when he was sorted into Gryffindor the year before Clea was accepted. Clea loved her brother more than anyone in the world and wanted nothing more than to follow in his footsteps. But that didn't happen.

"Oooh," the voice of the Sorting Hat whispered in her ear, the night of her sorting ceremony "Another Black, aye." The Sorting Hat was an old, tattered wizard's hat, but when called to duty, the hat would spring to life and sort the students into the houses he deemed fit.

"Put me in Gryffindor!" Clea said in her head, hoping the hat would hear her.

"Gryffindor?" the hat said to her, Sirius told her on the train that the hat could read your every thought, and he was right.

"I don't think you belong in Gryffindor," the hat said, to Clea's surprise. "No, Gryffindors' are brave, and you my dear girl are only brave when you need to go after something you want. Sounds more like a Slythern to me."

"You are sweet and innocent and nice to the core," the hat continued, "and those qualities will help you accomplish your true goal."

Clea swallowed hard. She remembered instantly what she said before she left home. Her father's old, tattered Slytherin flag hung over the door. "If I am in Slytherin," she announced to the flag. "I'm going to be different. Understanding and caring to everyone. That's my goal: to be the nicest Slytherin there ever was."

Clea blinked and tears swelled in her eyes, as the hat shouted: "SLYTHERIN!"

She was upset. Her heart sank more when Lily Evans, a red-headed girl she befriended on the Hogwarts train, was sorted into Gryffindor. She felt like screaming when she looked over at the Gryffindor table, and saw her laughing and talking with Sirius and his friends.

But she made the most of it. Lily and she, over the first year, became best friends; separated only when they had to return to their own house's dormitories.

Sirius didn't hate her, like she thought he would, for being in Slytherin. And she soon became friends with his friends, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin.

She also, over the five years, befriended Severus Snape. A boy her brother and his friends (and half the school) made fun of. And even though she wished she was a Gryffindor, she was content with her role as: "The nicest Slytherin ever;" as said by a group of Ravenclaws.

Well, she was content, until this morning.

"Are you all right, Cleopatra?" The drawling icy voice of Severus filled her ears and she realized how silly she must look. She opened her eyes, pushed her silky hair out of the way and found an awkward look of worry on Severus' face, replacing his usual venomous stare.

Clea didn't know how to answer him. She didn't want to. She liked it when he was cold and unfriendly to her. But now the truth was out. Now she couldn't escape him. She thought for a moment of the boy she really wanted asking her if she was all right, worrying about her, wanting her. But Sirius put an end to those thoughts.

Anger rose in her body. She looked up at Severus. She looked at his hooked nose and his deep unemotional eyes. She hated him. She became friends with him because she felt bad for him. She lied to him over and over to protect his feelings, and finally to use him.

"I'm having a bad....morning, Severus. That's all." Clea sighed again as she let her hair fall back into her face.


	2. A Bulletin is Posted

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

"You didn't come visit me at breakfast!" Lily shouted at Clea, as she sat down next to her in their History of Magic class. Lily was a tall, slender girl with bright auburn hair and shining emerald green eyes. Clea was the complete opposite of her; Clea only stood 5 feet 3 inches from the ground and was a thin but curvy figure of dark eyes, dark hair and olive skin.

"I can't visit you anymore Lily. I'm sorry." Clea responded, hoping that Lily wouldn't notice her state of utter depression.

But Lily did notice and a look of first concern and than annoyance swam across her face. "Cleopatra Black!" Lily began. "You are sixteen years old; grow up! It's just a stupid Ball....for Graduates. We are not even graduating yet why should you care?"

Clea turned towards Lily and sighed. She would have betted her entire inheritance on Lily understanding her, and knowing why she was really upset. She would have lost everything.

"I'm not upset about the Ball, Lily! I'm..." but before she could continue the Professor floated in and demanded complete silence from his students.

Clea shook her head at Lily, and rested it in the palm of her hands. She couldn't concentrate on anything. It seemed like her mind was only capable of replaying the second week of school over and over, not collecting knowledge. She tried to stop it. It was December 1st; she shouldn't be dwelling on what happened in September. But after a few moments, she just gave in.

It was only the second week of her 6th year. Clea bounded out of the Slytherin dormitories, which were located in the dungeons underneath the school. And like she did everyday, she abandoned the rest of her housemates, who were on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they climbed up one flight of stairs, Clea sprinted down a corridor and ran up a different staircase. She came to a door, and flung it open. She was standing right next to the stairs that led down from the Gryffindor Tower.

Clea stood there, her fingers crossed; hoping she finally timed it right. Last week, she got there too early every time and ended up bumping into Lily or Sirius or James. She didn't mind bumping into them, but that wasn't the point of doing this. She wanted to bump into Remus. She wanted to walk into the Great Hall with him. She wanted his sweet smile to be the first smile she saw the entire day, every day.

Remus Lupin; his name even sent goose pimples up and down her spine. He wasn't like any boy she had ever met. He was reserved and nice, but still playful and funny. He was also completely brilliant, which Clea admired most of all. Yet he was very mysterious, which drew her in even deeper.

Remus was poor, and had no family. Clea even suspected that he stayed at Hogwarts over the summer, when he wasn't visiting her and Sirius. Clea longed to take care of him, to make sure he had everything he needed. Whenever he appeared at their door during the summer months, she wished that he was there to stay, forever; of course that was never the case.

Ever since she first met him five years ago, she could never get him off her mind. As she got older, and boys started paying more attention to her, she tried her hardest to subtly let them know that her heart belonged to someone else; though she never told this other person, and wasn't even positive he liked her back. She didn't have confirmation but she knew in her heart that Remus felt the same; the way he spoke to her, and cared for her, the way they carried on a conversation about nothing for hours that always ended in him admitting something he admired about her.

After about thirty seconds Clea finally heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She took a deep breath and stepped in front of the bottom step.

"Cleopatra! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming."

Clea looked up from her new position on the floor, but she recognized that raspy, deep voice immediately and her heart fluttered.

"Oh, that's ok Remus. I should have been looking where I was going." Remus stretched his hand out and bent down to help Clea back to a standing position; which was hard giving that her legs were now made of jelly.

"There you are." Remus said and smiled, his cheeks turning a bright pink. They stood there, holding each other's hand, smiling and staring into each other's eyes.

Clea tried to imagine what Remus was thinking as she watched his eyes dart around her face. Remus stood almost a foot taller than Clea; she was barely able to see the top of his head, which was covered in short, but shaggy, brown hair. Remus was handsome, but not when you first looked at him. He had large saggy bags under his eyes that made him seem like he hadn't slept for days. He always seemed tired and sad, but when Clea gazed into his beautiful blue eyes, which shone brightly even when they were immersed in shadow, she saw a lively spark that brought him to life.

"You have pretty eyes, Clea." Remus whispered, which made his voice sound harsh and deeper than usual.

Clea thought she couldn't get any redder than she all ready was, but she once again felt the familiar rise of heat in her cheeks. "I bet you say that to all the girls you knock down, Remus." Clea said with a giggle, hoping her cleverness would make up for her obvious nerves. Remus's eyebrows shot up and he let out a loud laugh, which almost sounded like a howl.

Their moment was brought to a halt as Peter, who was short and stoutly, with messy blonde hair, stormed down the stairs. "Hey, break it up now. Break it up." Peter said, while a mischievous smile crept across his face. "Sirius is coming."

Clea rolled her eyes and smiled at Remus, who dropped her hand immediately. She looked up the stairs as Sirius and James made their way down.

Sirius resembled his sister slightly, except his look was wilder. He had the same olive skin, the same short stature, and the same silky dark hair which he wore long and slicked back. His eyes, however, were so dark they were almost black, giving him a permanent look of mystery. Every female in the school, except Clea and Lily, were absolutely in love with the gorgeous Sirius Black.

James, on the other hand, was tall, athletic, and handsome. He played on the Gryffindor Quiddich team. James had brown eyes hidden behind eyeglasses, and jet-black hair that never laid flat on his head.

"Hullo, sis," Sirius said. Clea smiled brightly, even though she wanted to hurl a book at Sirius' face.

"Hey Clea," James said. "Remus, we were looking for you. Have you seen the new bulletin?" Remus shook his head, but before he could say anything Clea jumped with curiosity, "What bulletin?"

James laughed at her and than grabbed her shoulders and pulled her real close to him. Over James' shoulder, Clea saw a flash of announce in Remus' eyes, but at the moment she was too curious to leap for joy.

"You better warn your friend," James began. "There is going to be a Graduate Ball. And I need a date."

James and Sirius walked away laughing, trailed by Peter. Remus stood there and looked at Clea.

_A Ball?_, Clea thought excitedly. _But for Graduates_. Her eyes floated over and met Remus,' who instantly spun around and walked towards the smell of waffles slipping out of the Great Hall.

"Earth to Clea! What's the matter with you?" Lily's voice pulled Clea back to the present.

"Class is over?" Clea asked, even though as her eyes swept the room, she realized that the answer was obvious.

"Yes," Lily said standing up and pulling Clea with her. "Class is over. You've learned nothing. There is still a month till the Graduate Ball. And Remus is still not going."


	3. Not Snape

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

There was a buzz all around the school about the Graduate Ball. Even the first years were talking about it, even though they probably had no chance of going. Clea was sick of girls coming up to her asking her how they can get Sirius to ask them. Like she knew how to romantically talk to her own brother; "Ugh," was all she would say to them.

She had her own problems.

After dropping her books off in her dorm, Clea was all set to go to lunch. Lunch used to be her favorite time. She and Lily had got permission from the headmaster Dumbledore, during their second year, to allow them to sit together during the lunch period only. And since Lily wasn't welcome at the Slytherin table, they always sat with Gryffindor; giving Clea time to chat with Remus. But she didn't feel like going today.

As she slinked through the Slytherin Common Room, she couldn't help dragging her feet.

"Cleopatra?" As soon as she heard her name, she wished she could snap back into her usual state and skip across the Common Room and out the door in fifteen seconds. But she couldn't be mean; or maybe she just couldn't get her body to do a happy movement like skipping.

"Yes Severus?" Clea answered turning slowly towards the voice, and trying hard not to make eye contact.

"Do you, er," Snape started. He looked like he was ready to hurl. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch? You know, because,"

But before he could finish, Clea stepped closer to him and he was silenced by her mere up close presence. "Severus, I promised Lily I would sit with her today. She needs to talk to me about something." The slight twitch of Snape's mouth gave Clea the impression that he was disappointed and she instantly felt horrible. "But I'll sit with you at dinner, of course." She added, forcing a sweet smile.

As she pulled open the door to the Great Hall, her eyes floated to the ceiling. It was bewitched to look like snow was falling. Clea couldn't believe that it had been four months all ready. Four months since the bulletin.

Clea walked over to Lily who was sitting in the very last chair at the Gryffindor table. This was unusual because they normally sat up near the front. But, nevertheless, Clea was happy to not have to sit near the boys.

"Hi." Clea squeaked at Lily, who was constantly stirring her bowl of pudding, instead of eating it.

Lily looked at Clea and nodded.

"Is something wrong Lil? You seemed fine this morning."

Lily sighed and dropped her spoon into her bowl splattering pudding all over the table. Clea instinctively wiped it up. "James tried to ask me to go to the ball with him. But I ran before he could finish."

Clea fought down the urge to laugh. "Lily, why did you run?"

"I don't know!" Lily shouted. "I don't want to go with him, but I couldn't get myself to reject him."

"That's because you want to go with him." Clea said flatly, as she grabbed a sandwich.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Clea jumped ahead of her. "I don't want to go with him, I know." Clea began, imitating Lily's voice. "But you do. You know you do. He's changed Lily, you said it yourself. So stop fighting it!"

"I know he's different now. He isn't as arrogant as he used to be, and he's stopped making fun of Snape, but...I don't know." Lily let her head fall into her arm.

"Lily, you're in denial." Clea saw Lily's hair rumble a little indicating she was shaking her head. "Listen," Clea began again, and Lily raised her head slightly to look at her. "Just because you go to the dance with him, doesn't mean you're his girlfriend."

Lily picked her head up completely and a look of realization came on her face. "Why didn't I think of that?" She said half disappointed in herself.

"Not as wise as me, I suppose." Clea said, stuffing a piece of sandwich in her mouth and smiling for real, something she hadn't done so far all day.

Lily laughed and than her face went serious. "But you won't be there."

Clea took a deep breath. "I won't be there with Remus....but I'll be there."

Lily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and then let out a horrible squeal. "Clea! You can't go with Snape!"

Lily's voice echoed throughout the entire Hall. Clea stood up and started to walk out of the room, when someone grabbed her arm in a tight clench. She spun around and was face to face with Sirius. Clea glared at Lily who was biting her lower lip.

"I'm not sure," Sirius started out in his low arrogant tone. "But I think I just heard the words, Clea, Go and Snape, in the same sentence. And I'm hoping that it ends with to dinner tonight and not with,"

"Ball." Clea said, finishing Sirius' sentence. He let go of her arm and sat down in the chair next to her, prompting Clea to sit back down as well.

"Clea, he's my sworn enemy. We hate each other. How could you go with him?" Sirius voice changed from arrogant to whiney in a matter of minutes, but both were equally annoying. Sirius and Snape have hated each other ever since they first met. Clea often wondered why Snape even spoke to her, and she never thought he would be romantically interested in her, because of her brother. Starting with their first year at Hogwarts, (one year before Clea came), Sirius amused himself and his friends by constantly poking fun at Snape and a mutual hatred began.

"Well, dear brother," Clea began narrowing her eyes at Sirius. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you forced Remus to be so mean to me and,"

"Clea, I didn't force Remus to do anything. He has his own reasons for not wanting to go with you or anyone."

"Then why did he say you told him not to say anything to me?" Clea asked looking aggravated. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and looked over towards his friends. Why would Remus lie to her? What would be the reason? Clea looked at Lily who tore her eyes away from her friend immediately.

"Clea," she began in her softest voice. But the bell to end lunch ended their conversation.

A/N: Thanks for the review Obbsesive! Also, I know its kind of a stretch to let a Slytherin sit at the Gryffindor table, but it made for a cute scene, I think.


	4. Pink

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: Thank you so much, everyone, for the nice reviews!!! They make me giddy, heehee!!! Anyways, just incase you don't know, things in between the ... are flashbacks. That was the only way I could come up with indicating a flashback without italics. Enjoy! Cheers!

Clea sat outside in front of the lake during her afternoon break. There were patches of snow all over the ground and the lake was almost frozen, but she didn't notice. She closed her eyes, enjoying the way the cold, brisk wind played across her face and blew her hair in every direction. She leaned her head against the tree. _Remus must not be lying then_, she thought to herself. _He must really not be interested in me like I thought he was._ She sighed deep and opened her eyes. Her vision blurred as a salty tear rose up and fell down her cheek. She convinced herself that he felt the same about her; he never actually said anything. She knew it, but didn't want to believe it. She started thinking about the past October. A month after the bulletin was placed. When she thought she knew Remus' true feelings.

...

"What are you writing, Sirius?" Lily said and tried to look upside-down at the parchment Sirius was furiously scribbling on.

It was lunch and the usual gang was seated at the Gryffindor table, talking more than eating.

"It's a list," James said, rolling his eyes at Sirius and causing more confusion for the girls.

"A list of what?" Clea said trying to grab the paper, but Sirius smacked her hand away. "Sirius!" she squealed rubbing her hand.

Sirius looked at James and smiled, pointing down at the list. James narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "Erase it!" he demanded. Sirius laughed and waved his wand. One of the scribbles vanished.

"Well, I don't care anymore about your list," Lily said arranging her books in a neat stack in front of her. "I have to go to the library, want to come?"

"Defiantly," James said and stood up.

"Clea, do you want to come?" Lily said correcting herself.

"Not really," Clea responded, but to Lily's horror, a mischievous twinkle shone in Clea's eyes. "James can go with you. He was saying that he needed help with a Potions Essay and that's what you are working on right?" Lily made no facial expression, but before she could say anything James spoke up.

"It's all right Lily. You can go by yourself. I don't want to bother you while you're working."

This statement caught both Clea and Lily off guard. Lily smiled at James, turned bright red and then bolted out of the Hall.

"Good game," Sirius said, as he patted James on the back. Clea's mouth dropped open.

"Are you playing games with Lily, James? That's not very nice. Pretending you're all sweet and charming when it's all false. Don't think for one second either that I'm not going to say anything to her,"

"Clea," James said, silencing her rant. "I really meant what I said. I like Lily a lot. A lot! And I know now that chasing after her isn't the way to her heart." Clea scanned James's face, but found no sign of lying; and she smiled.

"Can we see your list, Sirius?" Remus said with one eyebrow raised. Remus hadn't said much the entire lunch period. He just sat there with his head hanging down, offering a comment here and there. Clea, who was sitting next to him, kept shooting him a bright smile, that he would return but only be able to hold for a second or two.

James sighed and laughed at the exact same time. "He's making a list of girls he could ask to the Ball." Remus, Peter and James laughed. Even Clea couldn't help giggling, even though she thought Sirius was being really childish.

"Well, I need to make sure that I don't ask the same girl twice." Sirius said, as if this made perfect sense.

"You only need to ask one girl," Remus stated. "Who's going to say no to you?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "It's just fun."

"Who are you asking?" Peter said staring straight at Remus. Clea felt her stomach lurch back and forth. Remus ignored his question.

Then, after a brief moment of silence, Remus spoke up. "Have you bought any dress robes yet, Clea?"

Clea almost went into a cardiac arrest at this question. Was this his way of asking her to go? She couldn't tell. But before she could answer Sirius spoke up.

"Why would she need any, Remus?" Sirius asked through clenched teeth. Clea's mouth dropped open.

"Well, maybe," Remus began stuttering and turned bright red. "I thought maybe she could go..." His voice shrank, until he completely stopped talking.

Clea's face was frozen solid, and James grabbed her hand to pull her out of her trance. "She'll have to be my date, if Lily turns me down Sirius." James said breaking the tenseness that had spread around the table. "The best Gryffindor chaser will need a beautiful girl on his arm you know." James said winking. Clea flashed him an awkward smile. She turned to say something to Sirius but he had got up and was walking down towards the other end of the table to talk to some blonde. She looked at Remus. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

They started at each other for what felt like two minutes. Clea's hair was covering her left eye, as it usually did. Remus reached a shaky hand up towards her face and gently brushed her hair behind her ear. With her now perfect vision, Clea noticed that there were bandages on Remus's hand.

"You should wear pink, if you go" he said in a whisper almost too quite to hear. "That's a nice color on you."

...

The harsh feeling of ice hit Clea's cheek and she sprang to her feet. Sirius stood behind a tree laughing, a snow ball clenched in his fist.

"Don't!" Clea said pointing a finger at Sirius. He threw the snowball against a tree where it shattered into a million shards of ice. "Come on, then!" He shouted across the lawn. "Walk with me to the Hall for dinner."

Clea ran over to Sirius and allowed him to begin giving her ten thousand reasons to not go with Snape to the Ball; none of them having to do with Remus. She was half glad Sirius came though, and stopped her from analyzing Remus's every word and movement some more. She really wanted to stop thinking about him all together. But how do you stop thinking of someone you've spent every second the past five years dreaming about?


	5. A Heart Shattering Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: thanks again for the reviews! :D Also, I indicated a flashback this time by actually writing the word "flashback". I hope its not to confusing!!!

Clea and Lily lingered in front of the Great Hall, using every last second before it was time to return to their dorms to talk. Clea sat on the ground, her legs stretched out in front of her, as Lily paced back and forth.

"So, I accepted James' proposal to go to that Ball." She stated in a business like tone. "I'll...we'll have to buy dress robes when we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow." She frowned as she glanced down at Clea.

"What was I supposed to do?" Clea shouted up to her. "I was heart broken, on the brink of disaster. I didn't want to afflict that same feeling on someone else." Clea sighed deeply; the look on Lily's face convinced Clea that she wasn't buying it. "Snape means well Lily, he really does. He just....he's just misunderstood. Someone has to give him a break."

"Clea, what did Remus say to you? You never really told me." Lily flopped down on the ground in front of Clea and she rested her elbows on her knees, and her chin on her hands; ready to hear a story. "I can't imagine," she continued talking to Clea's blank face. "I can't imagine Remus not having a really good reason for breaking your heart. He is the nicest boy in this entire school and he obviously thinks the world of you,"

Clea rolled her eyes at this statement. She tilted her head to the side and caught Lily's glance. She never did tell her the entire story. In fact she didn't tell her much of anything.

"Lily," Clea said slowly. "How do you even know that Remus said anything to me? I don't remember really telling you anything about it. I just told you that Remus wasn't going to the Ball, and that Snape asked me; I didn't even explain to you how anything actually happened."

Lily's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me." Lily's voice was shaky, as if she never intended on bringing anything like this up. "Remus told me; during breakfast this morning." Clea put her hands over her mouth like she was muffling a silent scream. Lily bent forward. "Clea...he told me to make sure you're all right. And that you weren't too upset. He made me promise to make sure that you didn't hate him." Lily rattled this off to Clea like she was reading it off a piece of parchment. Clea was hanging off every word. Lily's mouth opened and than closed. Finally she spoke again. "Clea tell me what happened last night, everything."

Clea scanned the large corridor, there was no one else there; but she started out in a whisper anyways.

_flashback:_

Clea walked out of her Potions Class with Lily staggering after her. "We could have gotten into so much trouble!" Lily spat out in between her fits of laughter. "I almost had to use magic to stop myself from laughing out loud."

Clea giggled at herself. During class she kept passing notes to Lily, detailing what it would be like to go to the Ball with Peter. For some reason they both found this highly amusing; which was quite mean, but they didn't care at the moment.

"We have the usual three hours before we have to go to our dorms." Clea told Lily as they climbed the stairs to the front corridor. "What should we do?"

"I have to go to the library," Lily said crushing Clea's spirits. "I need to edit and re-write my Arithmancy paper. Go find someone else to hang out with tonight if you don't want to come."

"I don't want to come, and I will find a new best friend to gossip with." Clea exclaimed in a high pitched, arrogant tone; accompanied by a wide smile.

Lily laughed and started up the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast Clea." Clea waved obnoxiously at Lily and started walking backwards. She found herself stepping on someone's shoes and she turned around fast to apologize, but when she saw that it was her lovely Remus she almost lost the ability to speak.

"I, er, I'm so sorry Remus."

"That's all right," Remus said smiling; but his smile slowly faded. "Clea, do you have a moment to talk?"

"Of course," Clea said brightly.

Remus walked Clea outside into the cold December air. Clea started sticking her hands in her pockets, hoping her scarf was in one of them. Remus noticed this and immediately un-wrapped his own scarf and draped it around Clea's neck. They both blushed profusely; which actually helped to fight against the icy wind.

"Thank you," Clea whispered. She stood there looking up at him in her Slytherin uniform and his Gryffindor scarf. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Remus sat down on one of the benches that weren't covered with much snow and Clea sat down next to him. Remus sighed and looked up at the sky. It was a midnight blue with a rim of orangey-pink where the sun was setting. A few sparkly stars littered the sky, but Clea noticed that Remus was focused on the bright half moon that was almost directly above them.

"Clea," Remus began, dragging his stare away from the sky and sinking them into Clea's dark brown eyes. "Clea, I, I think I'm leading you on."

Clea's heart stopped. She swallowed hard, and managed to twist her face into a confused innocent look.

"I...I...I don't want to make you think, that I, er, that I," Remus sighed. "That I like you, more than, you would like a friend."

Remus blinked and folded his hands together. Clea saw them shaking; she was shaking too; from trying to stop herself from breaking into a loud weeping fit.

"I can't ask you to the Ball. I won't be going. I have to go...go, er...away. Sirius thought it best I didn't tell you anything, but I think you should at least know....something."

Clea opened her mouth to try to attempt to say something, anything. "Away?" It was all she could manage.

"I just," Remus began but Clea stopped him. She finally found her voice.

"You don't like me? Then...why all the blushing whenever I'm around? Why the sweet smile every time I look at you? Huh? You don't do that to Lily; or anyone! Why? I don't understand. Where could you possibly be going? You're lying!" Clea just kept yelling she couldn't stop herself. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You love me Remus Lupin! You do! It's all right because I love you too!"

Remus's eyes filled with tears. "No Clea. I don't," Remus stated, like he was trying to convince himself more than her. "I don't."

Clea shook her head. "It's Sirius, right? He told you not to ask me to the ball. For some unknown reason he doesn't want us to be together. He made you do this, right?"

Remus looked deeply at Clea. Her heart was broken, and he could see it in her eyes. "Yes," he said, half sighing. "Sirius told me to never think about going out with his little sister." Tears fell down Clea's face. "And," Remus began, standing up. "Sirius's friendship means more to me than you."

_end flashback:_

As Clea finished reliving the moment her heart shattered, her eyes swelled up with fresh tears. She could see that Lily's was doing the same thing.

"It doesn't make sense," Lily said, dabbing the corners of her eyes with her sleeves. "Sirius told us that he didn't tell Remus anything; that Remus acted on his own will. Which one is lying?"

Clea shrugged. She hoped that her own brother wouldn't lie to her, but she also wished that Remus wouldn't be the one lying either. "But where is he going? I know occasionally he's missing from school....where does he go?"

Lily and Clea stood up. It was time for students to return to their dorms. Lily sighed and hugged her best friend. "We'll figure it out," she said. "Don't worry. We'll have fun picking out dresses tomorrow."

Clea let a smile slip through her tear stained face. Both girls turned towards their dorms and dashed off.

By the time Clea got to the Slytherin dorm, she was hoping no one would be in the common room and that she would be able to slip in un-noticed. As she predicted, however, Snape was seated in one of the chairs closest to the fire.

"Do you always come back to this dorm in tears?" He said to her, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Clea stared at him. Last night after her meeting with Remus, she busted into the empty Common Room in tears and Snape was there. He stroked her hair. He said he had feelings for her. He asked her to the Ball. He told her he wasn't like that Lupin. Well he was right; he's nothing like Lupin.

"I'm sorry," Clea spitted out for some reason. "I'm going to buy some dress robes tomorrow," she continued.

Snape raised his eyebrows in an approving matter. "Good Night, Cleopatra." He then turned on his heels and drifted off towards his room.

When she got to her dorm room, Clea sank into her bed. _How could Severus have feelings for me?_ She thought to herself. _He sure doesn't act like he does._

Clea turned onto her side and reached under her pillow. She pulled out a long piece of red and gold fabric. Embossed on the end were the initials _R_ and _L_. She clasped the scarf close to her, and closed her eyes.


	6. A Hair and A Robe

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: I am sooooo sorry that I made you two cry!!!!! Or anyone else! I was crying thinking that you guys were crying....heeheehee!!!! Maybe I'll tell you to get the tissues ready next time...a little bit of a warning. This chapter is tears free though, I think. Enjoy!!

Clea strutted out of the Slytherin dorms the next day looking forward to going to Hogsmeade. Her head still raced with thoughts about Remus and what was really going on with him, but she decided that she was going to try to not let her broken heart and confused state upset her any further. She sprinted up the stairs that led to the front corridor. She was going to the Ball in three weeks with Snape; but any excuse for her to dress up and waste money on buying some beautiful silky dress robes was a good excuse.

Standing in the middle of the crowd of students waiting to go to Hogsmeade was Lily and James. Clea made a complete 360 degree sweep of the room. Not seeing Sirius or Remus or anyone worth talking to, she slowly made her way over to the couple; even though she really didn't want to interrupt them.

The two were as predictable as the path of the sun. Lily was standing with her legs spread apart slightly, and planted firmly on the ground. Her arms were folded inward and her red hair swung as she rocked back and forth. Lily was convinced that her standing like this would let James know that she wasn't interested; even though she was. James was standing with one hand in his pocket, and his other hand trying to make his hair appear even messier than it naturally was. This he hoped made Lily think that he wasn't really paying attention to anything she was saying; even though he was memorizing every word.

As she walked over to them, Clea tried to think of a spell that would force them to face the truth. _Should pay more attention in Charms_, she thought to herself. "Hi James, Lily," Clea said in her normal bubbly voice.

"Hi," Lily's voice was wobbly. "Feeling better?"

"Yes," Clea replied, making her voice as assuring as possible. "It's freezing in here though." Clea pulled on the coat that she was carrying over her arm. It was a knee length, soft, black coat; the epitome of warmth.

"Is that real fur?" James asked in a puzzled voice as he started petting Clea's arm.

"Of course not!" Clea squeaked, appalled by James' question. "I would never kill an animal just to make a coat."

Lily laughed. "Our Clea loves every living creature."

"I do," Clea said proudly. "Every creature; I'm even nice to werewolves."

James started choking and coughing loudly on a laugh he tried to muffle. Clea shot him a weird look, and Lily rolled her eyes; though she actually appeared to be concerned for James.

At that moment, Sirius, Remus and Peter came over. "Everything all right here?" Sirius asked, patting James on the back. James nodded and smiled a huge toothy smile at Remus.

Lily, looking absolutely puzzled leaned over to whisper something to Clea, but Clea not noticing her, started speaking to Remus.

"Um," she said, more loudly than she intended. Clea suddenly realized everyone looking at her. She inched over closer to Lily and plunged her hand into her coat pocket, pulling out Remus's scarf. "Here," she said, thrusting the scarf at Remus and avoiding his look.

"Oh, thank you." Remus said wrapping the scarf around his neck. His coat was old and torn, and he welcomed the comfort of his scarf. Clea shot an uneasy glance at Lily, hoping it told her to not say a word. It worked.

Peter reared the attention of everyone towards him, as he began telling everyone his story about asking a Hufflepuff girl to the Ball.

Clea stared at Remus out of the corner of her eyes. She saw him pick up the bottom of his scarf and bring it up close to his face. Remus pulled a strand of something dark off the fabric. Even from a few feet away, Clea could tell it was a strand of her dark, silky hair that was sticking up from in between his thumb and fore-finger. Remus held the hair for a moment, and then he picked his eyes up and looked at everyone. Clea snapped her eyeballs towards Peter. She could still just make out Remus's head turning towards her and then looking back down at his hand. Her eyes drifted back over to him; a smile crept over Remus's face as he smoothed the single strand of Clea's hair back onto his scarf and placed his hand over it, in a protective manner.

Clea wanted to cry. She wondered how weird it really would seem if she just burst into tears. Everyone else started laughing at Peter's story. If she began to cry at this moment she could play it off like she wanted to go to the Ball with Peter.

Lily would never believe her; no one would.

She fought her tears by clasping her eyelids together. Before she shut herself in darkness she saw that Remus's hand was now clutching the part of the scarf where he had placed her strand of hair. And he was smiling at Peter, though his eyes were unfocused.

_This little moment of his could mean two things_, Clea thought to herself. _One...he collects strands of hair and has a huge ball of human hair hidden in his trunk....or two_---Clea sighed---_he likes me and is pretending he doesn't_.

"But why!?" Clea shouted to no one. The group looked at her, all wearing the same confused look. Clea's eyes sprang open.

"Because that's what you do with a piece of candy, Clea..." Peter said slowly. "You eat it."

Clea blushed and everyone laughed, just as they were called to leave for Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade, the all magic town that existed somewhere close to Hogwarts, was crowed by a sea of witches and wizards. The December air was shockingly cold giving everyone bright red cheeks that stood out against the coating of white snow layered over all the shops and trees.

Clea and Lily quietly split from the boys, who were heading into the joke shop. They for once came to Hogsmeade with an actual purpose; they needed dress robes.

Clea remained silent during the walk. The only sound surrounding the two girls was the crunch of the snow beneath their feet.

"I don't have that much money," Lily stated finally, while fishing through her purse. "But, I don't want to spend a fortune on a dress I'll never wear again....Oh my! Look at all the diamonds on those robes!"

Lily and Clea stopped in front of a small shop and pressed their faces against the freezing window pane. They were gazing into a robe shop that sold the most beautiful unique dress robes the two have ever seen. The one that caught Lily's eyes hung in the window and was made entirely of large sparkly diamonds.

"What would James think of me in that?" Lily's voice was misty and she put her hand to her heart as she spoke. Clea smiled slyly not wanting to make Lily turn back into her I-hate-James attitude.

"Let's go in there," Clea said. Lily frowned slightly. "Just to look," Clea added. "The other robe shop is mobbed. We should wait until it dies down a little." Lily agreed and they stepped shyly into the shop.

There was a faint cream glow throughout the room, making everything seem blurry like they had walked into a dream. There were robes everywhere. They were mostly all dress robes of many colors. Clea and Lily circled the room, gasping here and there over one of the robes.

"May I help you ladies?" a soft voice filled the room. Standing behind them was a tall, slender witch with layers of gold curls. She wore robes of soft purple with swirls all over it that changed colors every time she moved.

"No, we're just looking. Thank you," Clea said politely. The tall witch smiled and moved back behind her counter. Clea turned back to the robes and than let out a small gasp. She reached her hand out in front of her and pulled out the most beautiful dress robes she ever saw.

She had to try it on.

Lily accompanied Clea into the dressing room. And when Clea put on the robes, Lily started clapping and squealing.

"Oh, Clea! That is so beautiful!" Clea looked into the mirror. The robe fitted her like a glove. The collar was wide and stretched from one of her shoulders to the other. The fabric clung tight to her chest and stomach, where a row of pearl buttons lined up down the middle. At her hips, the fabric started cascading in different lengths till they hit the bottom of the floor. The sleeves of the robes were made entirely of lace, and they attached to Clea's fore finger with a small ring like loop. Clea loved the way it looked, but most of all she loved the color. It was a beautiful pale pink.

"You have to get this," Lily said in a demanding voice. "You have the money. You have to buy it."

"Why? Severus isn't going to care. If I had a date that..." She stopped herself. "Ok," she continued, as Lily bounced up and down smiling. "I'll wear it. Snape might not care, but he's going to be escorting the most beautiful dress robes to this Ball."


	7. Brothers don't lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

Clea swung the bag containing her new dress robes, as she made her way over to the Three Broomsticks, a pub located in Hogsmeade. Lily and she separated at the second robe shop. It was packed to maximum with students, and Lily thought it would be easier if she just slipped in there by herself and bought the first thing she got her hands on. But, Clea knew that Lily really wanted to look by herself so that any nice comment made about James would go unheard.

In the Three Broomsticks, Clea claimed one of the high tables in the back that were meant for two people and pulled out a book she had hidden in her coat pocket. A very young witch, not much older than she was, came over to get her order, and came back moments later with a small butterbeer.

Clea sipped her drink while she flipped through the pages of her book. It was a romance novel about a young witch who falls for a muggle who hates magic. She tried hard but she just couldn't focus on the words in her book. Her eyes kept drifting over to the bag lying next to her on the table, as if it was calling her name. Clea lifted the top of the bag slightly and peered into it. There her new robes lay, shimmering in the faint light that was now cast onto them. Her heart swelled as she looked at them. _They _are_ beautiful_, she thought. But then she closed the bag in a snap as she thought of what Remus had told her. "You should wear pink, if you go. That's a nice color on you." Clea dropped her head into her book and scrunched her eyes up. _That's probably why I really wanted the robes_, she thought. _Because of Remus._

"Well, this is the meaning of burying yourself in a book, isn't it?" Clea lifted her head up and stared at Sirius's face and the goofy smile spread across it.

"Can I sit?" He didn't bother to wait for Clea's answer and took the empty seat across from her.

"What's in the bag?" Again completely ignoring Clea, Sirius reached for the bag and pulled it towards him, nearly knocking her drink over.

"Go away Sirius," Clea snapped, yanking the bag back. "I've deiced that I hate you," she added, making sure there wasn't a sound of playfulness in her voice.

Sirius looked at her with a look of mock shock. "I don't believe it!" He said, cracking his voice. "My own sister, who I look after and take care of,"—he pretended to start crying—"who I make sure is not bothered and made fun of, who I,"

"Get to the point." Clea said dully with her eyes glued to her book.

"I'm hurt." Sirius said this time sounding like he really was. "What did I do?"

Clea looked at him, looked straight into his lively eyes. "I'm sorry, Sirius," she whispered. "I just....never mind."

She couldn't get herself to tell him why she hated him at the moment. She couldn't get herself to ask him if he told Remus not to think about dating his little sister. She didn't even want to mention Remus's name to him. Her mouth felt really dry all of a sudden. She reached for her drink and downed it in one gulp. Sirius gave her a confused look.

"Where are your boys?" Clea asked, wishing she had drank her butterbeer a little slower; it rushed down her throat so harshly she thought her vocal cords were destroyed.

"They're over there." Sirius pointed to a table in the corner diagonal from where they sat. James and Peter were sitting opposite each other playing some sort of game, while Remus had his face buried in a large book; all Clea could see of him were his bandaged hands.

"Why are Remus's hands always bandaged?" Clea asked Sirius without even thinking; she meant to ask him why he was sitting with her instead of his friends.

"Um," was all Sirius could manage. He hesitated for a moment, looking from Clea to Remus and then down at his own hands. Clea could tell that he was searching for something to say that didn't remotely sound like the truth. She sighed loudly in exasperation and rolled her eyes.

"Where is Remus going in two weeks?" Clea quickly tried to remember if she had some how cursed her tongue to ask whatever it wanted to instead of what Clea planned on asking.

Sirius looked at her. He sank his eyes deep into hers. Neither of them blinked.

"He, um," Sirius said blankly. "He has.....detention,"—Clea's head fell to the side in disbelief, ---"he has taken on so many classes this year, no wait, he is poor, right?" Sirius raised his eyebrows at Clea. She nodded her head slowly. "Well, he has no money. And, Professor McGonagall wanted to arrange a little gift for Dumbledore from the Gryffindor graduates," Sirius paused; Clea waited with narrow eyes for the rest of the quote unquote truth.

"Every graduate had to put in a fee, and Remus had no money," Sirius continued. "McGonagall was therefore forced to cancel the whole thing, and gave Remus detention."

"For being poor?" Clea asked him; she was using every strand of marrow in her bones to stop herself from breaking out in a fit of hysterical laughter.

Sirius stared dumbfounded back at her.

"Why didn't you lend him the money?" Clea asked him again. "We're like the richest family in the wizarding world, how much did this fee possibly cost that you couldn't have paid it for him?"

"Clea," Sirius said in a reassuring voice, while squirming in his seat. "Would I lie to you?"

"Obviously," Clea said, smirking. "Answer me this though?"

Sirius looked over his shoulder, "I'll be right there guys" he screamed over to his friends. None of them looked up or even answered him.

"Remus said that you told him that," Clea swallowed and tried to slow down her stream of words. "He said that you told him to never think about going out with your younger sister. Did you say that? The truth!"

Sirius looked hopelessly at Clea. "No, I never said that. I like Remus. He is a great friend, and a great man. There is no one better for my sister than him, but Clea you have to understand,"

"So he was lying then?" Clea interrupted.

"Clea," Sirius placed his hand on hers'. "Remus wants to please everyone; but there comes a point where pleasing someone can cause a lot of trouble. Remus likes you, a lot. Probably more than James likes Lily; and we all know that's border line obsession,"—Clea couldn't help letting a small laugh loose, which caused Sirius to let out his short bark like laugh also.

Before he could continue, Clea looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Sirius," she stated, returning to her warm, soft voice.

Sirius winked at her and left her to return to his friends. Clea looked back down at her book, but she hardly read a sentence when her eyes instinctively leapt up and narrowed in on Remus; who was staring back at her. She forced a strained smile, and waved at him. He smiled weakly also and cast his eyes back down at his book. Clea sighed loudly and ran her fingers through her hair. _I need a drink_.


	8. Break Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: Bethje-you make me giggle.....you to Obbsesive!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed again!!

Care of Magical Creatures was Clea's favorite class. She loved to learn about the different animals. Being in this class was the only time out of her entire day that she found herself not thinking about Remus, Snape and the Graduate's Ball that awaited her in four days.

The bell rang ending her class, and beginning Christmas break. Clea gathered her things and made her way out of the class room. Being that there was the Ball this year during the break, Clea didn't have to go home for the holiday and she was kind of happy about that. She was getting pretty sick of her family obsessing over her position in Slytherin. They all thought she would become some evil, pure blood loving, freak like they were. Little did they know that Clea was in love with a half blood, best friends with another half blood, and becoming a professor when she had finished her time at Hogwarts. Plus, ever since Sirius left home she had taken the place of the child that their mother berates and complains about. Clea didn't have the guts to leave. No matter how much she hated her mother, she saw the way Sirius broke her heart and in the back of her mind she felt bad for her.

Clea dropped her things off at her dorm room and sprinted up to the Great Hall for dinner. When she walked in, she was immediately drawn to the many Christmas trees and decorations that filled the room. They sent a feeling of warmth throughout her entire body. She waved at Lily and Sirius at the Gryffindor table and then made her way across the Hall to where her table was. She always occupied the first seat at the very front of the table, and like it was the royal chair for a queen it was never sat in by anyone else.

"Hello Severus. How are you?" Clea sat down in her chair and smiled at Severus, who was seated across from her. He gave her his usual strained smile.

"Your brother kept giving me that evil grin of his all day. He better not be up to something." Clea rolled her eyes and held up a finger to silence him. Professor Dumbledore had stood up to address the room.

"All those returning to their families for Christmas break will line up in the Entrance Hall immediately following tonight's feast," Dumbledore spoke, in his slow dignified voice. "Also, due to the Ball, we have an unusual high volume of students staying here over the holiday. Because of this a set of guidelines will be posted in every common room to unsure that we do not have anyone wondering off where they are not supposed to be. Now, dig in!"

As soon as Dumbledore ended his speech, every bowl on each of the tables was magically filled with delicious food. Clea scooped a spoonful of macaroni unto her plate and then reached over someone else to grab a fat chicken leg.

"I didn't see Lupin bring any bags down before dinner. I guess he really isn't going anywhere after all,"—Clea stopped chewing and started at Snape as he spoke—"He's probably being hypnotized by that brother of yours. Probably part of some ingénues plan he has."

"Severus," Clea put her fork down and looked at him with a gentle look on her face. "Leave them alone. Sirius isn't planning anything and Remus...Remus has a good reason for not going to the Ball."

"What is it then?" Snape asked, finding Clea's obvious denial amusing. He started transferring olives from his salad into Clea's, knowing that she liked them.

"I don't know," Clea sighed, plopping an olive into her mouth. "It doesn't matter."

Clea returned to her meal. She and Snape barley spoke to each other again. She kept thinking about what she said; _it doesn't matter_. Of course it mattered. This whole thing was getting way to confusing. There were too many holes and puzzles. She wished that this whole thing wasn't happening; that there wasn't a Ball.

She kept wondering if things would have been different if she was a Gryffindor. Maybe Remus would have trusted her more. But she was more trusting than anyone. She wasn't brave like a Gryffindor, she wasn't hard working like a Hufflepuff and she sure as hell wasn't an intellect like a Ravenclaw; Slytherin is the only house left. She is ambitious and cunning, and right there she decided that she wasn't going to stop until she figured out what was up with Remus; even if it meant snooping.

The drapes around Clea's bed parted slightly and one of her bright brown eyes peered through the crack. She quickly made sure that the other 6th year Slytherin girl staying at Hogwarts during break was not up. Clea stuck a shaky foot through the curtains and placed it on the floor. When both feet were on the ground she stood up. Like a professional, Clea glided across the room not hitting anything.

When she made it out of her room, she glanced at her wristwatch. It was 3:00 in the morning. _Everyone should be sleeping by now_, she thought to herself as she made her way through the tunnel that led out into the Slytherin common room.

No one was there. Clea leapt the distance of the room, in a cat like manner and snuck out the door.

She held her breath as she darted from shadow to shadow. In the darkness, her hearing was heightened and she paused at every sound.

After about 15 minutes, she found herself in front of the portrait that blocked the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower.

Clea sat there on the step next to the portrait, waiting. In her black night dress, she blended into the wall.

Soon, the staircase that Clea occupied was flooded with light, as the portrait swung open revealing the inside of the Gryffindor dorms. A red-headed figure peered around the corner and beckoned Clea inside.

Clea shook with nerves; she used every muscle to get herself to walk into the dorm. Members from one house were never allowed into the common room of another house. Yet here she was, a Slytherin in the house of Gryffindor.

"It's empty right?" Clea's voice was higher than usual and she wrapped her arms around her stomach to keep herself steady.

"Of course," Lily responded. "Everyone is in bed."

"I can't do this Lily," Clea froze in place. "I'm going to be in so much trouble if someone finds out I'm here." Clea skidded on her heels and sprang for the door.

"Get back here, scaredy cat!" Lily shouted to her in a whisper.

"How do you get out of here?" Clea rubbed her hands all over the wall, searching for a way out.

All of a sudden a blood curdling scream rang out from the upstairs. Lily spun around to face the staircase, as Clea ran up and grasped on to Lily's arm shaking. Once again the silence of the dorm was pieced by another scream.

"It's coming from the boy's dorms," Lily whispered.


	9. A Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

Clea dug her fingernails into Lily's arm. Lily stepped forward, dragging Clea with her.

One more scream, this one slightly more quite than the other two was heard. "Let's see who it is." Lily said, starting off towards the staircase that led up to the boys' dorm. Clea squeaked and tried to hold Lily back.

"Oh come on Clea," Lily started to walk even faster and darted up the stairs, with Clea still attached to her arm. "You've come this far."

Clea sighed and let go of Lily's arm. The two girls climbed the stairs, trying hard not to make one noise. Silence once again surrounded them. Clea was feeling more relieved as they got closer to the door that said "Seventh Years" on it; she convinced herself that one of the boys was just having a nightmare.

Lily placed her ear on the door and shut her eyes, concentrating on the sounds within. "Someone's snoring," she whispered. Clea copied Lily and placed her ear down a little further from Lily's.

"Do you hear that?" Clea mouthed to Lily. "Someone's whimpering."

"Let's go in," Lily said. This was their plan all along. Clea was going to sneak up to the Gryffindor tower. Lily was going to sneak her in. And both of them were going to sneak into the boy's dorm and try to go through the parchments that Lily said were always lying around Remus's bed; hoping that they would find some answers.

Clea wanted to do this during the day, while everyone was outside. However, the weather put a stop to that. A horrible blinding blizzard had descended on Hogwarts, almost delaying the exit of the students that were returning home; which also meant that no one would be going outside tomorrow. Lily was the one that decided on doing it that night; Clea was scared but also too curious to not to go.

Lily's hand went for the door knob. But before she managed to do anything, the door knob started turning on its own. Lily and Clea practically flew down the stairs and out of the tower.

"We should have...waited...to see...who it was," Lily panted, as she stood outside of the portrait hole with Clea. Clea's breathing was even faster than Lily's' and she couldn't get her hands to stop shaking.

"I'm going back to my room," Clea said firmly. "I've had enough adventure for one night." Lily stepped back into the Gryffindor common room, and Clea started her careful journey back down to the Slytherin dorms.

Two mornings after Clea's and Lily's little attempt at spying went by in a blur. Clea didn't bring up the screams or the whimpering. She didn't want to dwell on it, nor did she want to know who it was. Lily secretly pondered the incident, being one to not give up so easily on a puzzle. Or perhaps Lily was just trying not to think about tomorrow night's Graduate Ball.

In the library, where the two girls sat, Clea started to feel herself getting antsy.

"Let's go outside," Clea said, closing her book with a slam. "The blizzard stopped and the boys are out there. And I am so bored."

Lily sighed and snuggled herself into the chair she was sitting in. "I'll meet you there in an hour. I want to finish this."

Clea stepped outside and was smacked across the face with the cold December wind. Sirius and James were having an all out snowball war. Peter was commentating and keeping score, while Remus sat down in the snow watching and twisting his scarf absentmindedly in his hands.

Clea approached Remus from behind. She couldn't resist bending down and ruffling his brown hair playfully. Remus sprang up as soon as Clea's hand touched his head and looked at her like he was about to rip her in half.

Clea shook so fiercely, that she was forced to fall to the ground. She gaped up at Remus; he was breathing heavily and staring down at her His hands were clenched into fists. In a moment, the color returned to Remus's face and he collapsed to his knees in front of her and grabbed her face in his hands.

"I'm s-so sorry, C-Clea. I'm so sorry." Remus stroked Clea's face, as tears dropped from his eyes. Clea was still shaking all over. Sirius and James ran over looking troubled.

"Everything's fine," Remus said looking up at them. "Clea scared me; that's all."

Clea looked at them through wide eyes.

"I didn't mean to Remus," Clea whispered. "I'm the one that's sorry." She smiled rather meekly and pulled herself back to her feet.

"What are you doing out her, Clea?" Sirius wrapped his arm around his sister.

"I was just bored in the library with Lily and I wanted to come and see what you all were up too. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Remus ran his fingers through his hair, and wiped the streams of tears that cut through his face. He stepped close to Clea and grabbed her gently away from Sirius' grasp. "You didn't cause any trouble Cleopatra," Remus held her close to his side and nodded at Sirius who looked like he was ready to die to save his sister. "You guys can return to your game...if you want." He added in a tense manner.

James looked at Sirius and then the pair walked back over to Peter who was still sitting across the yard, resuming their positions to continue the snow ball fight.

"After a brief pause, the game returns with Black leading Potter," Peter's voice echoed through the courtyard. Remus sat down in the snow and looked up at Clea with a look of misery and desire. Clea plopped down gently next to him. She made sure that not even the corner of her cloak touched him.

"I can't sit in the snow," she said after a minute. "I'm freezing." Clea began to stand up when Remus grabbed her arm and forced her to stay put.

"Stay with me, please?" Remus asked her. "Here,"—he reached into his pocket—"if you eat this, you'll feel warm." Remus handed her a chocolate frog and Clea practically swallowed it down. Instantaneously she felt warmth spread over her body.

"That's perfect, Remus. Thank you." Clea twisted her fingers together.

"I'm sorry I'm so jumpy," Remus said. "I'm just,"

"Nervous?" Clea asked. "About your....?" Clea stopped, realizing that she didn't know how to finish that question. Was Remus going on a trip, was he taking a test; she didn't know what to say.

Luckily, before the moment of silence got any longer, Remus spoke up. "Exactly," he said. "I'm really nervous."

"Why?" Clea asked breathlessly, she was getting more and more lost every second.

"It hurts," Remus said. And then he glanced at his watch, and jumped to his feet. "I have to go now." He said, in a voice close to shouting. Clea stood up next to him and bravely grabbed his hand and stopped him in his tracks.

Remus whipped around, but this time he looked scared and upset not murderous.

"Remus," Clea said softly holding Remus's hand close to her. "I won't judge you, or hate you, or never want to speak to you again. Whatever you are hiding, you can tell me. Really,"—Clea draped her other hand over Remus's holding it now with both of her hands—"I would never betray you, if that's what you're scared of. You can trust me." Clea swallowed hard as she added, "I love you."

Remus started shaking almost violently, but Clea held her ground. He stepped forward towards her. He grabbed her chin with his free hand and lifted it up, so that she was staring him right in the face. He bent his face forward. He gently and softly pressed his lips unto hers. Clea barely had time to press hers harder against his, when he tore apart from her. He yanked his hand out of her grasp and held it over his face.

He lowered it slightly, tears running down from his eyes. "I'm going to be late," Remus said quietly. "Have fun tomorrow, Clea. I'll see you soon."

And with that, he ran out of the courtyard and back into the school.


	10. The Graduate's Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

Clea stood in the Slytherin common room, waiting for Snape. She felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want to go to the ball, and regretted ever agreeing to go. She only did it to get back at Sirius; she didn't know at the time that he actually did nothing that warranted revenge.

She glanced into the mirror that hung over the fire place. _At least I look absolutely gorgeous_, she thought to herself, as a smile crept over her face.

Clea slicked her hair down and styled it so that it slightly flipped up at the end.. She also bewitched a pair of scissors to cut her hair so that she had sweeping bangs that covered her right eye. Her dress robes hung perfectly on her, making her look even curvier than she all ready was.

After five minutes of waiting, Snape came out of his dorm. He wore black robes that billowed out slightly in the back. "You look pretty," he said, barely glancing at her. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and towards the main entrance.

During the walk, Clea came to the conclusion that Snape only asked her to go because he wanted to bother Sirius; which he did.

Snape pulled open the door to the Great Hall, and let Clea step in ahead of him. The room was beautiful. Glittery silver stars hung over head, imitating the night sky and red garland was draped over all the green Christmas trees. In place of the usual four house tables stood a dance floor and about twenty or more small round tables. Every corner of the room contained a large flag representing a Hogwarts house. And falling down from them were snow flakes, decked out in the house's color. Snape and Clea walked over to the Slytherin flag, and the pair actually laughed as green snow covered their hair.

"You really do look pretty," Snape said. Clea smiled at him, slightly turning pink.

"Of course she does," Sirius strutted over to them, his arm wrapped around some his date. He was wearing black robes similar to Snape's, only that the coat he wore on top was black leather and only went down to this knees, not the floor. "She _is _a Black." He winked at Clea and then whispered something to his date. She giggled and skipped over to her friends.

"Can I borrow her for a moment," he continued, grabbing Clea's arm and staring at Snape, who wore a look of absolute hate on his face. He nodded slightly.

"I'll be right back, Severus. I promise." Clea screamed over her shoulder.

"Lily wants to see you," Sirius stated. "She is so excited to see your robes. Personally I think they're too nice for Snape. You shouldn't have put so much effort into this." Sirius scowled at his sister. She rolled her eyes back at him.

"Lily!" Clea squealed as soon as she saw her best friend. "You look beautiful!" Lily was wearing emerald green dress robes that matched her eyes perfectly. It had a normal collar and bell sleeves; at her waist was gold piping that led down into the full skirt. Her red hair was pulled up into a bun.

"You too, Clea!" Lily squeaked out. Clea glanced at James, who looked absolutely stunning in midnight blue robes. She noticed that his eyes were fixed on Lily.

"Hello handsome," Clea slithered over to James and twirled her finger in her hair. James let out a huge laugh. "Fancy a dance later?" Clea winked at James and then laughed uncontrollably. Sirius, who noticed that Lily stepped closer to James and grabbed his hand, twirled his sister around and started waltzing with her.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant!" Sirius said, as Clea giggled. "I've been trying to get Lily to stand close to James all night. And you come along and boom; she's not only standing next to him, she's holding his hand!" Sirius stopped dancing, and put his hand over his heart. "I've taught you well young one." Clea laughed.

"I better get back to..." she trailed off, as she noticed Sirius face go from delight to utter annoyance. "I'll be around." Clea turned away from her brother and was greeted by Lily, who looked less than pleased.

"I held his hand. What spell did you cast to make me do that?"

"All it took was a little bit of jealousy," Clea responded. Lily rolled her eyes. "Next time I'll hug him," Clea continued. "Then you'll kiss him simply because you hate me." Lily giggled nervously, secretly wanting Clea to do it.

The ball was nice. Clea forced herself to have fun. Her thoughts were constantly on Remus; thinking about where he was, if he was ok. Luckily, she was able to sneak herself away from Snape a couple of times to visit Lily.

After an hour she finally got Snape to dance. He held her stiffly and moved in a very calculating manner. Clea felt utterly bored.

Half way through their dance, Snape suddenly ran his fingers through Clea's hair and held her tighter. Clea wanted to squirm away but didn't want to be mean. When she saw that Sirius was dancing with his date a little away from them, glaring at Snape through narrow eyes, she knew that Snape was only doing this to get Sirius to try to curse him or something and get in trouble. Clea had enough and faked a dizzy spell. Snape led her over to an empty chair.

"I'll go get you something to drink," he said, actually making sure she was ok. Clea placed her head in her hands and rolled her eyes at Lily who was staring at her over James's shoulder.

Snape picked up a goblet of pumpkin juice for Clea.

"Having fun, _Snivellus_?" Sirius stood next to Snape with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Yes," Snape replied smugly, ignoring what Sirius called him. "Your sister is a wonderful girl. Too bad that Lupin git couldn't make it. Well, too bad for _him_."

Sirius did everything he could to play it cool.

"Cleopatra was distraught," Snape continued. "But I put a stop to that. She shouldn't carry on with some ridicules half-blood anyways."

That was the magic word and the entire reason why Sirius hated Snape; _half-blood_. Snape reminded Sirius so much of his family, who were obsessed with pure blood. He hated Snape's and his family's warped views; especially since one of his best mates was a half-blood.

"Bet he doesn't even have a good reason for not showing up," Snape smiled coldly at Sirius.

"Want to see the reason why Remus isn't here?" Sirius couldn't resist himself. Neither could Snape, as he almost jumped at the offer and followed Sirius's lead out of the Great Hall.

Clea watched as Sirius and Snape walked towards the door.

"Hey!" Clea shouted at them. Both of the boys turned around and waved her off.

"Where are they going?" James asked, bewildered. Clea shrugged her shoulders.

"Should we follow them James?" Peter spoke up. "I think Sirius is up to something."

"I'll be back, Lily." James patted Lily's arm and sprang for the door, trailed by Peter.

"Come on," Lily pulled at Clea and started off after them. Clea couldn't stop herself from following.

The two girls hung back as far as they possibly could. They hesitated when they saw James and Peter leave the school through the front entrance. Clea held her breath as she and Lily followed them outside.


	11. A Trick Backfires

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! Sorry Bethje and everyone for all the cliffhangers. I honestly didn't notice that I kept doing that until I read your review! This chapter doesn't have one though :D. And I know msj, the dance with Snape, ick! But I imagined him as Alan Rickman (who I love!) while I wrote the scene so it wasn't that bad...for me, at least. Heehee! Enjoy!-Nikki

Clea and Lily walked as closely together as they possibly could. The air was absolutely freezing and without any coats, the two girls couldn't stop shivering. They made their way down the path that led away from the Hogwarts castle and towards the Forbidden Forest. Carefully walking on the ice that was laid on the ground like a rug, Clea could feel her heart pumping loudly in her chest. She was scared. _Why did the boys come out here?_

"I don't see anyone, do you?" Lily stopped at the end of the path and peered though the darkness. The only source of light given to them was the bright full moon that hung over head.

"Where did they go?" Clea shouted.

"Well," Lily said turning around to face Clea. "They either went unto the Quiddich field, or into the forest,"—Clea shivered even more thinking about what was in the Forbidden Forest,--"they wouldn't have gone near the Whomping Willow!"

The Whomping Willow was a large tree that was planted on the Hogwarts grounds only seven years ago. The tree was a violent mess of massive branches. Anything that touched the tree, from a large bird to a feather, was instantaneously destroyed. Even getting close to the Whomping Willow was dangerous; the tree would unpredictably thrash its fist like branches around hoping to kill anything in its path.

But something was unusual about the Whomping Willow tonight; it wasn't moving. It was perfectly still, even when a gust of wind blew through all the other tree tops.

"Lily," Clea said slowly peering at the tree. "Do you see that?" Clea pointed at a large hole that was at the foot of the Whomping Willow's trunk.

"I've never noticed that before," Lily said, truly puzzled. They stood their staring, neither one wanting to be the one that suggested they go into the hole.

"Weird," Clea said. "Let's go back inside Lily. Merlin knows where they went."

Lily and Clea started back up towards the castle when a loud scream turned their attention back to the Whomping Willow. The scream was followed by a howl-like growl. Clea felt the blood drain from her face.

Another scream rung out and sounded like it was getting even closer. Then everything seemed to go into a slow motion. Clea saw a tall figure that resembled James pulling another figure out of the hole and forcing him to run away from the tree. The second figure was limping as he ran. Then seconds later two more people flew out of the hole; one short and fat, barely fitting out of the hole, and the other short but slender. Clea knew immediately that the second figure was Sirius. As soon as Sirius's foot left the hole, a hairy clawed arm tried desperately to grab him. He was growling and howling loudly. But before the animal could get out, Clea saw Sirius grab a branch from the tree and duck as the Whomping Willow sprang to life and swatted at any movement it felt. The Willow hit the door where they climbed out of dead on, just as it closed, trapping the monster inside.

Without a moment to think, Clea and Lily ran as fast they could in dress shoes back to the castle. When they were safely inside the entrance hall, Lily collapsed on the floor breathing heavily and Clea leaned against a suit of armor clutching her side.

When she regained the ability to breath, Clea walked over to Lily and helped her up. The doors of the castle flew open and Snape stormed in, limping and leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"Your brother," he spat at Clea. He stood inches from her face. "He tried to kill me!" Clea's eyes widened as she looked at Sirius. Sirius was running his fingers through his hair and staring at the floor.

"See," Snape continued, turning to look at Sirius. "He knows he tried to kill me. He led me to where Lupin was and they tried to kill me."

"It was a just a joke Snape," Sirius shouted. "I wasn't going to let him kill you."

"Wait!" Clea threw her hands onto Snape's shoulders and spun him around to face her. "Where is Remus?" Clea screamed at him. "And what was that thing coming out of the Willow?" Clea turned her shouts to her brother, who shot a confused glance at James.

"You were there?" James asked her calmly.

"We both were," Lily whispered. "We followed you."

James walked over to Lily and pulled her into a deep hug. "You shouldn't have." he sighed.

"But we did," Clea shouted. "And I want to know what's going on!"

Sirius leaned up against the wall. "I just wanted to scare him, Snape, that's all. He bothers me; everything about him. And then I see him in there dancing and touching you....and well it made me sick. So, I decided to play a little trick on him. I didn't think it would upset him that much."

"Sirius you never think!" James said to him, in a serious tone; he still held Lily close to his chest. "You know he's going to go to Dumbledore about this." James continued, speaking about Snape like he wasn't even there.

"Of course I am," Snape snapped. "And I will make sure you're expelled; you and that werewolf."

"Werewolf?" Clea said slowly.

Snape walked up to her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Yes Cleopatra," Snape began, a sinister smile spreading across his face. "I saw him transform with my own eyes. Lupin, he has Lycanthropy. He's a werewolf,"

Clea's heart stopped. She stared at Snape with tearful eyes.

"And he tried to kill me," Snape added looking for pity. But he wasn't going to get any.

"Remus?" Clea swallowed hard. She stumbled past Snape and over towards the front entrance door. "Remus can't be a were..." But she stopped herself. It suddenly hit her. "Wait, of course," Clea started again, speaking quiet and slow. "That's why he's always so tired. That's why he always looks so sick. Why his hands are always bandaged. Why he's missing from school once a month. Why didn't I notice it was always when there was a full moon?" Clea's voice rose in volume. She turned to look at Sirius. "I was too selfish. I've only thought about myself; too blind to see the truth! That's why he was so jumpy yesterday! That's why he almost killed me for touching his head!"

All of a sudden Clea's eyes widened and she bolted for the door leading back outside. Sirius leapt after her and grabbed her around the middle.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "I want to see! I want to see him! Let me go!"

"No Clea!" Sirius struggled to contain his sister. "He won't recognize you! He isn't himself when he's like that. All he thinks about is blood. He'll kill you!"

"I don't care!" Clea screamed. But, she finally gave into Sirius's hold and collapsed in his arms, slightly crying. Sirius sat down on the ground, holding Clea.

"Look what you've done!" Snape shouted at Sirius. "You've made your sister cry. Come on Cleopatra, let's go." Snape reached down for Clea's hand.

"Go away Snape!" Clea swatted his hand away. Snape straightened his back. He felt offended. Clea never called him Snape to his face, she always used Severus. He turned towards the Great Hall and began to walk briskly away.

"Dumbledore will know all about this soon." He said over his shoulder.

"Severus?" Lily sprang towards him. "James saved you. You don't have to blame him too,"—Lily looked down at Snape's bleeding arm,--"Let me fix your cut for you. It's bleeding badly." Lily pulled her wand out of the pocket in her dress robes and grabbed Snape's arm.

"Let go of me, mudblood." Snape pushed her out of the way, and sprinted for the Great Hall, not looking back once.

"Don't pay attention to him, Lily." Sirius said, standing up and helping Clea to her feet.

"James..." Lily walked towards him; her eyes filled with tears. "You saved him. You put yourself at risk to save that horrible boy. I'm so sorry I've been so mean to you!" Lily grabbed James' head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. He wished this was a normal situation so that he could make a sarcastic remark to Clea about them kissing; but of course, it wasn't a normal situation.

Clea tore her eyes away from the entrance door, where she was staring the whole time. "I'm going to bed." she said quietly. "Sirius," Clea spoke up louder and faced her brother. "I'm not proud or approving in the slightest of what you did. But turn on the charm and please try not to get expelled six months before you graduate." Sirius nodded.

Lily smiled weakly at Clea, who returned the smile as she made her way towards the Slytherin dorms. She was happy for her best friend, but her brain hurt and she didn't feel like talking much.


	12. When Boys Become Beasts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

Clea walked and walked without one clear thought entering her mind. She felt dizzy and she felt sick to her stomach. "Remus is a werewolf," she said out loud to herself, knowing she was all alone. "That handsome, smart, nice boy...is a monster."

She flopped down unto one of the couches in the Slytherin common room. She couldn't even remember how she actually got there. All she remembered was leaving her friends in the entrance hall and then darkness.

Clea sighed loudly and curled herself up on the couch. She starred at the fire lost in thought. She kept thinking about every moment she ever spent with Remus since the moment she met him six years ago. It was obvious. Something was always different about him. Clea couldn't forgive herself for not figuring it out, for being so blind.

Tears ran down her cheeks, as she cried without making one sound. She was crying for Remus. She felt sad for him. She wanted to hold him and tell him it was ok; that he had her, and they could be together forever, werewolf or not.

She closed her eyes and then snapped them open, looking directly at the window that was placed high near the ceiling of the common room. It was level with the ground and the snow had plastered itself against it. Clea was only able to make out a sliver of dark blue that resembled the night sky. Then she got an idea.

Clea bolted out of the Slytherin common room and made her way back to the entrance hall.

She peered up the stairs into the hall. It was empty. She climbed the rest of the staircase. She could hear loud music pulsating out of the Great Hall; the ball only began two and a half hours ago, so of course it was still going strong. Clea walked briskly but quietly to the entrance door. She pushed on it and to her surprise it opened.

"Not even a locking spell? What great security we have here at Hogwarts." whispered Clea, as she slipped out of the door. She closed it behind her and looked around the grounds. It was dark and cold. She was scared. She looked down at herself. She never noticed that she was still dressed in her formal dress robes. _I should've grabbed a jacket_.

Clea walked down the stairs towards the Whomping Willow. Once she got close enough, she stood on a ledge and starred at the tree, tempting it to open its secret door.

"I'm not going to try and get in there," she said, reassuring her own nerves. "But I am going to wait here, wait all night; for Remus."

Clea wrapped her arms around herself. She looked at her surroundings and saw a large bush and sat down next to it, hoping to find some sort of warmth. After she realized it wasn't working and that she was going to die from the cold, she reached under her dress and pulled her wand out. She had it hidden on her thigh, held there by a pink garter that she knew would never be touched by Snape; because if he tried she would have murdered him herself. She waved it in front of her, and a fire sprang to life. She felt the warmth from the fire on her face.

Clea curled her legs up into her body and wrapped her arms around her knees. She leaned her back against the bush, not caring that she was being pricked by a million thorns. She gazed up at the sky. It was almost midnight. The sky was perfectly clear and littered with a million stars. Clea began naming all the stars and constellations to pass the time, when her eyes fell on the bright full moon.

She stared at it, her eyes blurring, willing her to blink. But she kept them on the moon, taking in every crater, every line. It was beautiful; silvery blue and shining brightly. _How could something so beautiful cause someone so much suffering?_

After what felt like an hour or two, Clea began to feel the weight of tiredness fall heavily over her body. She longed for her comfortable bed and the warmth of her blankets. She fought off the urge to fall asleep with thoughts of Remus. Her thoughts began to blur into dreams. A sudden sound snapped her back to reality.

Muffled voices broke the silence of the grounds. They sounded far away, but were rapidly coming closer. Clea pulled her wand out and with a wave she put the fire out. She scrunched herself up as close to the bush as possible.

"All right, let's go see him." Clea knew that voice immediately; it was Sirius. "You know what to do Wormtail."

_Wormtail? Who is Wormtail?_ Thought Clea; soon her question was answered however. Clea's breath caught in her throat as she watched Peter go from being human to rat. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw the rat version of Peter scurry over to the Whomping Willow that was shaking its angry fist-like branches around. Peter climbed up onto one of the tree's roots, and it automatically froze.

"You first Padfoot," said James. Clea had to clasp her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming at what she saw next. Sirius had transformed into a large black dog. Clea couldn't comprehend what was going on.

_Sirius...my brother...who I know in and out.....is an animagi? Since when?_

Clea watched as the dog ran towards the tree and leapt down the large hole that had reappeared at the bottom of the Willow.

Clea's mouth dropped, as James transformed also. He became the most beautiful stag she had ever seen. James made his way to the hole as well, and after he entered into the Willow, Peter followed him and the door closed.

"Did I really just see all that? Or am I dreaming?" Clea shook her head vigorously and rubbed her eyes. When she reopened them, the only difference in front of her was that everything was now a little blury. She wasn't sleeping, she was awake; wide awake actually. Nothing short of a sleeping spell was going to make her fall asleep now.


	13. The Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: Thanks to all you reviewers once again!!! :D

Slender rays of sunlight punctured the night sky scarring away its silver stars and the bright full moon. All that could be seen in the sky now were a few clouds and mix of dark purple and pink swirls.

Clea stretched her legs out in front of her and rubbed her eyes. She had been up this whole time. Lying in a pile next to her were about a hundred bracelets that Clea had made out of strands of dead grass she found under the bush she sat by; she was so bored she turned to a non-magical activity to keep her busy.

"Where are they?" she said out loud into the wind. Her voice was harsh and raspy from not using it all night.

But as soon as the words left her mouth, Clea heard something that sounded like a door opening. She peered over the bush at the Whomping Willow and saw that the hole had reopened. Running as fast as they could, James, Sirius. Remus and finally Peter sprang from the ground and made their way into the clear field next to the Willow.

"Where's the map Prongs?" Sirius said holding his hand out to James.

"I thought you had it?" James responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"No," Sirius continued. "Wormtail?"

Peter swung his head back and forth, as he let out a huge yawn.

"Great," Sirius shouted. "Now how are we going to avoid being caught?"

Sirius and James started shouting at each other about being forgetful and careless. Clea listened carefully to them, while she started at Remus.

Remus was hiding his face in his cloak and his clothes were all torn. He was rocking back and forth, like he was about to pass out. Clea longed to run over to him and hold him close to her, but she stopped herself; she wanted to make sure her timing was right

"Stop fighting guys," Remus said to his friends, in a calm but frustrated voice. He flopped down on a rock and buried his head in his hands.

"Moony," said Sirius, in a nurturing kind of tone. "We're sorry."

"Come on," James said as he patted Remus on the back. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

"No," Remus stated. "I want to stay here. I want to be left alone. I'm going to be expelled anyways."

"You won't be expelled," Sirius shouted at him. "I've told you, you had nothing to do with what happened with Snape. It was my fault. And I'm not getting expelled, so why would you be? Stop being so dramatic."

Remus sighed heavily. Clea started to stand up, trying to stay unseen. "I'm sorry Padfoot," Remus said. "But, once everyone finds out what I really am....once Clea finds out. I won't be able to stand having her ignore me."

"Moony," James sat down next to Remus and put his arm around his friend. "She does know. So does Lily. They followed us outside last night. They were in the entrance hall when Snape told them what happened. He told Clea you were a werewolf."

Clea couldn't see Remus' face. She twisted around trying to get a better view. Then she noticed another bush down closer to where they were. She held her breath, and crept down towards the bush. She made it and sat there cowered in the branches.

"She hates me right?" Remus wrapped his hands around his face again.

"No, she hates me," Sirius said with a smirk. "But that's to be expected."

"Clea doesn't hate anyone," James stated. "She's not the type of person that has hateful feelings. You should know that Moony."

"Prongs?" Remus's voice was soft and quite. "She was beautiful last night wasn't she? Perfect?"

"Beautiful? Yes." James said smiling brightly at Remus. "Perfect? No. She was miserable."

Remus sighed again. "I've made her miserable. Why would she want me anymore?" His voice started to tremble slightly. "All I'm going to do is make her miserable."

"Oh Merlin!" Sirius shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "Moony, calm down!"

Clea's eyes filled with tears, despite the fact that she was growing more and more annoyed by her brother.

Clea's nose started to twitch. She thought it was due to the unavoidable urge to cry she was experiencing, but it wasn't. She had to sneeze. She put her finger under her nose and scrunched her eyes up. She couldn't stop it. "Ahh...choo!"

The four boys whipped their heads around to the sound. Clea shrunk into the bush. She was furious with herself. All of a sudden the worst pain she had ever felt surged through her leg and she was pulled out of her hiding place.

Clea screamed at the top of her lungs. And then ever louder when she saw what pulled her out. A large black dog, with yellow eyes had clamped his jaws around the calf of her leg. The dog let go of her, and returned to his normal state.

"S...S...Siri...?" Clea stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked her, with angry eyes.

"I've been her since last night," Clea said. "Well, I was up there at that bush, but I came down to this one a little while ago. And I wasn't snooping or anything, I was just waiting. Waiting for..."

"Clea," James came over to her. "Did anyone follow you?"

"No, I'm by myself." Clea answered him. Tears welled up in her eyes again as she looked past James at Remus. He was peering at her through the one blue eye peeking out from under his cloak.

Clea stood up and wobbled a little on her hurt leg. Sirius stopped her from walking, mumbled "sorry 'bout that," and waved his wand. The deep teeth marks on her legs mended and all that was left were eight little scars.

She walked over to Remus, and sat down next to him on the rock. She reached and pulled down the cloak that was hiding his face. She gasped slightly at what she saw.

Three rather large scrapes spread across the entire distance of Remus's face. They were long and deep. They weren't bleeding anymore, but they were very visible.

"Oh, Remus," Clea stroked each cut; dragging her finger across Remus's right eye and then his nose and finally his mouth. Her finger paused a little on his lips and tears fell from her eyes. "Did you do this to yourself?" she asked him.

"I'm not myself when I'm transformed," Remus whispered to her. "All I want is blood and when there is none near me...I go after myself."

Clea's eyes welled with tears. "I'm sorry,"--Remus shook his head at her.--"I'm sorry you have to go through all this." Clea said.

"Why are you sorry?" said Remus. "You have nothing to do with this."

"I know," Clea looked down at her lap. She stated smoothing the skirt of her dress robes out. Remus looked at her, and his eyes took everything in.

"You've gotten your robes all dirty," he said, brushing a patch of brown off of the collar of Clea's dress. "And you wore pink. I told you it looks nice on you." Remus smiled slightly.

"That must have been you we heard screaming in the Gryffindor tower that night?" Clea asked, completely forgetting that it was only Lily and herself that knew she snuck up there.

"What!? How did you hear _that_? Were you in our room?" Sirius asked, slightly appalled at his sister.

"Oh," Clea said with sudden realization. "I went up to Gryffindor Tower and Lily snuck me in and we were going to spy on you guys but then we heard screaming and whimpering and someone was leaving the room so we ran away. It was all Lily's idea."

"Lily's idea? Wow." James smiled to himself.

"It was Remus," Peter said. "That screamed. He does it before every full moon. I have to put a silencing spell around my bed so I can sleep."

"I want to know everything Remus," Clea said. "Everything; from the beginning"

Sirius, James and Peter sat around the couple making a complete circle. Remus launched into the story of when he was bitten as a little boy. Clea listened intently to his entire story. She especially winced when he described the pain he feels during every transformation.

When Remus finished his tale, a silence fell over the group. Clea looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. Remus hesitated about touching her, but he still reached his arm out to put it around her shoulders. Clea slid closer to Remus. She looked him straight in the eyes. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt his warm breath on her face. Remus clutched Clea's arm with his hand, not wanting her to ever move.

"I'm not going anywhere Remus." Clea said tearfully. "I still have some questions." Clea turned her head to look at Sirius and James who were sitting on the ground in front of her. Peter was nodding off on a rock next to James.

"I know what you're going to ask," Sirius said coolly. "I am an animagi, so is James and Peter. And yes we are illegal. But we have a good reason."

"We did it for Moony....ah, Remus." James added.

"Moony," Clea said and looked at Remus and he smiled brightly for the first time all morning. "Wormtail,"—Clea nodded her head at Peter—"Padfoot and Prongs?"

"Yep," Sirius said. "Personally, I think my names the best." Sirius dragged his fingers through his hair and James pushed him, laughing.

"We're The Marauders," James said. "But we'll explain what that means later. We should get back inside. I'm freezing!"

Sirius sprang to his feet and yelled "Wake up!" in Peter's ear. The three ran up the path towards the warm castle.

"Come on Remus," Clea said getting up. "You should go get those cuts checked out." Remus reluctantly stood up and took Clea's outstretched hand. He paused for a moment and stared at her. He smiled and brushed the few hairs that had fallen over Clea's eye behind her ear. "Come on," she whispered to him, holding his hand tightly in hers.


	14. Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: Thanks to you reviewers again! Larka Avilak- I just had to tell you that I totally agree with you, I wanna marry Lupin too!!!! and Bethje-sorry you were having a bad day...glad my story cheered you up, and Depp's Girl ForEver-thanks for the cookies!!! Thanks to everyone again.

Okay...so this _was_ going to be the last chapter.....but I've decided to take the 'sequel' thing I was writing and add it this story, instead of starting a whole new one. So, here is the final chapter of this part...but, there is more to come for those that wish to keep reading! :D

Madam Pomfrey closed the doors to the infirmary with a slam, leaving Clea, Sirius and James standing outside. Peter couldn't stand one more moment awake, so he split from the group and went up to his room.

No one spoke for a few moments. Clea leaned against the wall and played with the lace around the sleeve of her dress robes. "Maybe I should go change," she said.

"Ok," James said, pulling at his hair. "Pomfrey's not going to let anyone go see Remus for awhile."

"Clea?" Sirius walked over to his sister. "Sorry I've kept so many secrets from you." Clea shook her head and smiled at Sirius. Just by the look in Clea's eyes, Sirius knew that there were no bad feelings towards him hidden in her head. Sirius gently punched Clea across the chin, making her roll her eyes. "Come up to our dorms before you come back here," he said.

Clea looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Fine," she sighed, disappointed that she couldn't come right back to see Remus.

"We'll see you later, Clea." James said over his shoulder, as the two boys made their way back to their dorms.

For the first time since the Graduate's Ball was announced, Clea descended the stairs down to the Slytherin dorms in a happier mood. Her thoughts rested with Remus in the infirmary, but she felt slightly relieved now that she knew the whole truth about everything.

Clea took a quick shower. She put on her only pair of muggle jeans and a gold colored long sweater with a big floppy turtleneck collar. She sighed, feeling refreshed. Even though she hadn't slept for almost 24 hours, just being clean and changed made all the difference.

She sprinted across the Slytherin common room. She wanted to get up to Sirius quickly. As she reached the door however, she was forced to stay where she was.

"Cleopatra?" Snape's icy voice froze Clea in place. She spun around quickly, but didn't move away from the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, moving closer towards her.

"To see Remus," Clea said through gritted teeth. "Madam Pomfrey is taking care of him right now."

"I want you to know, Cleopatra," Snape began; he was standing dangerously close to Clea. "That I didn't blame what happened to me on Lupin, even though I still believe that he must have been in on it."

Clea shook her head, but didn't bother trying to convince Snape. She backed up slightly, smacking her back against the wall.

"I also believe Potter was in on it too, but I didn't tell Dumbledore that either. I despise the fact that he saved me. It makes me sick. But, because he did, I felt that I at least owed him enough not to include him in with your stupid brother."

Clea wanted more than anything to leave, but she was held in place by Snape's eyes, which were locked on hers.

"I know that you will have enough of a time explaining your half-blood, werewolf boyfriend to your family without having me point out the fact that you're destroying your famous bloodline too, so that will be all I'll say on that subject," Snape stopped and took a deep breath. Clea felt like punching him right then. She wasn't planning on saying anything to her family; Clea didn't believe that they deserved the right to know anything personal about her life.

"I really did like you Cleopatra," Snape continued to Clea's now shocked face. "You're different. And nice," he added, spiting out the word 'nice' like it was poison.

"Thank you Severus," Clea finally spoke. She wanted to smile, but she couldn't.

"We would have been good together," Snape said. Clea used everything she had to stop herself from shaking her head and making a face of disgust and disagreement; deep down she didn't want to make Snape hate her anymore.

"Maybe, we can still be friendly towards each other; if you want." Snape said.

Clea smiled at him. She didn't have to force her smile or fake it; she really felt like smiling at him. "I'll see you soon, Severus." Clea said, softly. Snape made his way back to his room, and Clea finally left the Slytherin dorms.

Clea felt happier after her conversation with Snape. She was feeling slightly scared at what he would say to her and she was delighted to know that he wasn't holding any grudges against her.

Clea ran up the numerous stairs that laid between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor dorms, as fast as her tired legs could carry her. When she got to the portrait entrance into Gryffindor, she saw Sirius and James waiting for her sitting against the wall.

"Hey," she said flopping down on the floor in front of them. Sirius looked at her, and a mischievous glint shone in his eyes. "What's going on?" Clea asked confused.

"Well, my dear sister, we've decided that you know too much," Sirius said smirking. Clea sighed, completely annoyed by this. She leaned back on her hands and stared at the two boys with impatient eyes.

"We've just been down to see Remus and was told by Madame Pomfrey that there will be no visitors today," James said, getting right to the point.

"What!?" Clea shouted, her voice echoing throughout the school.

"That's what I said," Sirius nodded his head. "So, Prongs and I have decided to _help_ you go see Remus." Clea blinked her eyes slowly. Knowing them, she wasn't sure if she wanted their help.

"Here," James said, thrusting a lump of fabric towards Clea. "This is a secret though. No one is to know I have this!"

Clea took the bundle from James. It was a silvery material and it felt strangely liquid like to the touch. "Is this...an invisibility cloak?" Clea asked in an awed voiced.

"Yes. And it's mine, so don't lose it!" James said, pointing his finger at Clea. Clea looked at him and the same mischievous glint showed in her eye that she saw before in her brothers'. James went to grab his cloak back.

"James," Clea said, giggling and pulling the cloak away from him. "Don't worry. I'll be extra careful with it, I promise!"

Clea went to get up but then she remembered something. "Sirius?" she glared her eyes at her brother. "How did you know that I wouldn't be able to see Remus? Is that why you made me come see you first?"

"No," Sirius said, laughing. "That was because I wanted to make sure that you didn't have any nasty confrontations with _Snivellus_ when you went down to your dorm."

Clea rolled her eyes at her brother and stood up. "For your information, Severus did speak to me, but everything is fine,"—Clea laughed—"between me and him."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked standing up also.

"Do you need me to hex him, Clea?" James asked in a mock concerned voice. "Because I will, if you want me to."

Clea laughed. "Thanks for the cloak, James. See you at dinner Sirius." Clea draped the cloak around her and became instantly invisible. She slowly and carefully, made her way down to see Remus.

"I'm fine," Remus told Madam Pomfrey.

"Those scars are deep," she said, clicking her tongue. "But, there is nothing much I could do about them. Just get some rest. Good thing the holiday break is for another week and a half." Madam Pomfrey closed the drapes around Remus's bed, even though he was the only person in the infirmary.

Remus moaned softly from behind his drapes and ran his hand over his scarred face. He hardly noticed the corner of his drapes opening up and then closing a second later.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Remus asked, sitting up. He smiled and scanned the small area around his bed. "Prongs? Padfoot?"

"Nope," said a shaky, high voice from thin air. Remus's mouth began to twitch into a small smile. Clea opened up the slit in the invisibility cloak slightly and peaked out. Remus laughed at seeing one brown eye floating in mid air and propped himself up against his pillows. Clea pulled the rest of the cloak off and held it tightly in her hands.

"That was bloody good fun," Clea squealed as she sat on the corner of Remus's bed. "James lent it to me."

Remus gave Clea an approving nod and smile. Neither of them spoke for a moment. They longed to sit closer to each other, but they couldn't find the words.

Clea cleared her throat and stared into Remus's eyes from across the bed. His gray eyes were filled with apprehension; Clea knew that she must be the one to make the first move.

Clea crawled across the bed and sat down as close to Remus as she could possibly get, facing him directly. Remus grabbed Clea with both of his hands and ran them up and down her arms.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to sneak you some food?" Clea asked.

"No, don't go anywhere." Remus said softly to her, griping her arms. He wasn't smiling, and Clea could see the sadness in his eyes.

"It's going to be all right, Remus." Clea spoke, knowing exactly what Remus was thinking. "Word is probably going to spread about what you really are, but that doesn't mean everyone will believe it."

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I know you don't believe me," Clea continued. "And I can't promise that people won't be mean or scared of you. But, Remus, it'll be ok you'll see."

Remus smiled at Clea's optimism. "Clea, are you going to be ashamed of me? When people start calling me names or starts talking about why you would date...loopy Lupin with scars all over his face."

Clea sighed; she didn't think she could express her feelings for Remus in mere words. She swallowed her nerves down and climbed on top of Remus's legs, wrapping her arms around him. She pulled him into a deep hug. Remus laid his head on Clea's shoulders and wrapped his arms around her, in return; he held her so tightly Clea thought she was going to stop breathing.

"You're not loopy, Remus." Clea whispered into his ear, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "You're very brave and smarter than anyone here at Hogwarts. I don't care what anyone says, I don't care about your transformations. I just care about you."

Remus pulled Clea away from his ear. He pressed his lips softly against Clea's, who guided him into a long, passionate kiss, their arms still wrapped tightly around each other. They became so lost in making their kiss last forever, that they almost got caught by Madam Pomfrey. Clea tumbled off Remus's bed and threw the invisibility cloak over her head just as Madam Pomfrey pulled open Remus's drapes to tell him he could go rest in the Gryffindor common room if he wanted to.

Once they were as far away from the infirmary as possible, Clea tore the invisibility cloak off and shook her flattened hair out. Remus and Clea looked at each other and broke out in nervous giggles.

"Um," Remus started.

"Are you tired?" Clea asked in a concerned voice. "I can go read in the library while you go rest?"

"No," Remus said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it hard. "I want to stay with you. We both can go to the library, if you want?"

"If you want to go, than sure."

Remus and Clea headed off towards the library. They held each other's hands gently as the walked, not talking to each other, but just enjoying being together. At the foot of the staircase that led to the library, they found James and Lily sitting closely and immersed in a deep conversation.

"Um, excuse us!" Clea shouted at them. Lily sprang up and hugged Clea. "I'm sorry Lily," Clea said apologetically, "that I didn't act all happy and excited for you last night when _James kissed you_." Clea whispered the last part with a huge smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it, Clea," Lily said, shaking her head. "I'm just happy that you're ok! I heard about what you did!"

Clea shrugged her shoulders, and smirked when she saw Lily grab James's hand in hers.

"Well, I see you've finally come to your senses, Lily Evans?" Clea smiled and winked at James. Lily rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around James.

"Clea? Can we have James's invisibility cloak back?" said Lily, trying to hide her red face.

"Of course," Clea giggled, handing the cloak over to James. He tore it out of her hands and held it to his chest like it was a comfort blanket from his childhood. Remus started laughing at James's behavior, but he slowly stopped when he saw Lily scanning his face with her worried-filled eyes.

Clea looked at Remus, who had stated covering the side of his face with his hand. She reached and pulled his hand down and smiled at him. Remus slid his arm around Clea's waist and held on tightly to her.

Lily and Clea exchanged excited smiles, both knowing that the other one was in heaven.

"Well," James said, beginning to cover both him and Lily in the cloak. "We'll see you two soon." One last giggle was shared between the girls before Lily and James disappeared.

Remus and Clea stood there for a moment in silence, staring at the place where Lily and James just were. Remus bent down and kissed Clea on the forehead. She felt warmth trickle down from that spot throughout her entire body. She reached up on her tip-toes and kissed Remus on the cheek. He laughed and grabbed Clea's face in his hand. He raised his eyebrows, mentally asking Clea if he could kiss her. Clea nodded her head slightly and closed her eyes. Remus kissed Clea gently and sweetly on her lips. He pulled away, and rested his forehead against hers. Clea kept her eyes closed and breathed in deeply.

"I'll love you forever, Cleopatra Black," Remus whispered. Clea's eyes snapped open and melted into Remus's.

"I'll love you forever, Remus Lupin."


	15. Sixteen Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really really appreciate everyone's nice words!!!!

So, this is the beginning of part two. It takes place during HP&tPoA. My goal is to insert Clea into the story without completely disrupting everything, because PoA is my **favorite** book, so I don't want to ruin it...if that makes sense. :D

A beautiful pale blue was spread across the mid-August morning sky. Passing birds sang out a light melody, accompanied by the soft rustle of a few trees.

Inside the small dark apartment in Paris, one would never know that summer was in full bloom and merriment.

The drapes were drawn tightly over the apartment's windows. Not even a sliver of sun was visible. The only light in the entire room was one burning candle, slowly nearing the end of its life.

No sweet summer sounds were heard within these walls. Instead they were replaced by the soft sobbing from a sleeping brunette woman who was being held hostage by unshakable nightmares.

_"James and I are getting married Clea! Will you be my maid of honor?" Lily asked her, before the hazy image of Lily blurred into Remus. _

"_I'm sorry Clea, but I can't sit back while everyone fights...I'm joining the Order with them." Clea reached out to stoke Remus's face, but it swirled out of sight. _

_Clea was in a bright room and she felt a small bundle being placed in her arms. "Oh, he's so beautiful! He's going to look just like you James!" Clea heard her own voice echo from far away. _

"_We have to go into hiding," Lily's voice said, as the images of her and James grew darker._

"_I love you Clea, don't worry," Remus's voice whispered as Clea felt herself step into a fireplace._

_Sirius's hand reached forward and powder fell gracefully from his hand into Clea's. "Go back to Paris, and promise me you'll stay there!"_

"_Cleopatra," Albus Dumbledore's voice drowned out Sirius's. Pictures of Lily's and James's lifeless bodies appeared boldly in front of her. "They're dead. Sirius has been taken to Azkaban."_

"_Remus? Where are you going?" Clea felt herself shout over a loud tapping sound._

The tapping grew louder and Clea's eyes finally sprang open. She sat up and found herself trembling and alone. Breathing heavily, she slid out of her bed and made her way over towards her bedroom window.

Clea's apartment was on the eighth floor, so she knew immediately what it was at her window. Pulling back the drapes around her bedroom window, Clea saw a large, tan owl begging for entrance. Once she opened the window, the owl soared in dropped something on her bed and flew back out.

Clea's own owl, Caesar, was sleeping soundly in his cage. She slowly approached the package that the unfamiliar owl left for her.

Clea pulled her wand out. Holding it tightly in her hand, she used it to flip the package over. But, it wasn't a package at all. It was a copy of the Daily Prophet.

She hadn't read that paper since she lived in London. She hadn't read any paper for that matter. Reading the news seemed to always result in sadness for Clea; this was no different.

She wasn't sure she should open it. She wasn't a subscriber and she thought perhaps the owl delivered it the wrong place. But something inside her told her she needed to look at that paper. As she reluctantly opened the Daily Prophet and read it, what she saw shocked her to her very core.

"Black Still At Large" was plastered across the front page in huge letters, under a blinking picture of a man with the label "Sirius Black" underneath him.

Clea was confused. Her brother, Sirius, was in Azkaban Prison. But as she kept reading, the information of his break out from prison and this new situation brought her to her knees.

_Sirius escaped from Azkaban_ Clea thought as tears started to run down her cheeks. Why he put himself there in the first place, she still couldn't comprehend.

She never visited him. She couldn't do it. She did not want to hear why he betrayed Lily and James. Why he killed Peter and all those muggles. Why he became the one thing he always swore to never be.

When Clea found out about all that happened, she didn't believe it. She wouldn't let herself. That man did not sound like Sirius. He loved James like a brother. And Peter was one of his good friends. Sirius wouldn't have done any of that.

It took a couple of days before Clea allowed herself to accept the truth. Sirius wasn't denying anything; he just let them take him to Azkaban; in fact, he laughed. He laughed as they arrested him and he laughed as they locked him up. He never even tried to say that he was innocent. Clea's heart had to finally give up hope and come to grips with the truth.

Lily and James were gone forever. Sirius was in prison. She was told not to go looking for Lily and James's son. And the part that hurt the most, Remus, her boyfriend, left her.

Remus was just as overtaken with grief as Clea was. But instead of leaning on each other for comfort, Remus fled leaving Clea to dwell in her own sorrow. He didn't tell where he went or give her an explanation, besides that he needed time alone.

After everything happened, Clea went back to Paris and to her job teaching Care of Magical Creatures at Beauxbatons.

She grew sick of people asking her if she was related to that awful criminal Sirius Black, so Clea was forced to change her name. She deiced to split her first name in half. Since she was always known as Clea, her last name became Patra.

In the past twelve years, Clea still has yet to even speak to Remus. Over the years, she has sent him countless letters, and each owl returned to her empty handed. The owls didn't even bring her letter back to her, which she took as a comforting sign. She knew Remus must be alive, and if not reading them, at least receiving her letters.

Clea rocked back and forth on her bedroom floor, clutching the paper close to her chest, and trying desperately to not cry or think.

She pulled the newspaper away from her and held it up, so she can look directly at Sirius. He looked so different. Clea wasn't sure if she would have even recognized him. His face was sunken in and his hair was a long mess of tangles. He blinked solemnly at her with eyes lost in their deep, dark sockets.

Clea clasped her own eyes shut, and held onto the image of her brother that she saw in her sleep. He appeared to her as a young and handsome man, like he used to be. That's the way she wanted to know him.

After two hours of sitting in the darkness of her bedroom, Clea rose and walked into her living room. She still hugged the newspaper close to her. She didn't know who sent this to her, but she for some reason felt a bitter gratefulness to be informed about what was going on.

Clea walked over to her mantle and pushed aside an old picture of her and Sirius; the only photograph that she could bear looking at anymore.

Clea placed the newspaper up on the mantle, so that the Sirius's blinking mug shot stood up, displayed in the middle of the shelf. She stepped back and smiled weakly at her brother, as if he was really there.

Suddenly, a light knock at her door startled Clea and she whipped around.

Clutching her wand, she made her way over to the front door. Her heart was beating fast. _Sirius wouldn't come here_, she thought to herself. _Would he?_

Clea opened the door just enough for her right eye to peer out of. She held her breath in confusion as she opened the door wider.

"Severus?"


	16. The Escort

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! :D

"Severus?"

"Hello Cleopatra."

Clea blinked her eyes slowly at the man standing in front of her. Not a muscle on Clea's body twitched; she just stood there, staring.

It has been even longer than fourteen years since she laid her eyes on Severus Snape. After he graduated from Hogwarts, Clea never even saw him again. Snape looked exactly the same as he did back then. The same greasy black hair, the same sickly complexion and the same sneer that always made Clea slightly scared of him.

"Are we going to stand here staring at each other all day?" Snape said dryly. Clea stumbled back and allowed Snape entrance into her apartment.

As she closed the door, Clea got a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her deep brown eyes were still slightly red and very puffy. Her dark hair was a complete mess, but being that it was a short bob cut, it pulled off messy quite well. But even more horrifying to her, was that she was still wearing her tight, spaghetti strapped black night gown; revealing way to much skin. Not the way she wished to be seen by anyone, let alone Severus Snape.

"Are you all right, Cleopatra?" Snape said impatiently. Clea stopped adjusting herself in the mirror and walked over towards him.

"Of course," Clea lied. She smiled at Snape but couldn't get the smile to stick to her face. Her mind raced with so many questions. Snape was the last person Clea had ever thought would pay her a visit. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here," said Snape. He stood in the middle of Clea's apartment. His hands uncomfortably folded in front of him.

"You were sent here?" Clea asked, dumbfounded with confusion. She thought for a moment that Sirius might have sent him; but then again, even if Snape and Sirius were fighting on the same side, nothing short of death would get them to speak civilly to each other. Clea sank down onto her sofa. "By whom?" she asked him, unsure if she wanted to hear the truth.

Clea apprehensively patted her hand on the sofa, implying that Snape sat down also. Deep down, she wasn't really afraid of him at all.

Snape didn't move though. He stood there with his eyes slowly darting around the small apartment. They took in the black furniture, the blood red walls, and finally the lone picture of Sirius that was clearly from the Daily Prophet, perched up on the mantle.

"Albus Dumbledore," Snape finally answered, dragging his eyes away from the photo and focusing them on Clea.

"Dumbledore..." Clea whispered. "Why would Dumbledore send you here?"

"Because of him most likely," Snape nodded towards the mantle. "He didn't exactly say why. He told me where I would find you and that it was of the utmost importance that he spoke to you."

"Why didn't he come himself?" Clea asked.

"He's a busy man, Cleopatra," Snape replied, swaying a little but still refusing to sit down.

Clea suddenly sprang up from her seat with a sudden shudder of realization. "Why is Dumbledore even speaking to you?" She asked without thinking. "I thought you were a Death Eater."

Snape stared at her. The blood drained from his all ready pale face. "That's none of your business, Cleopatra," Snape said quietly, but in a deadly voice that closed the subject for Clea.

"Sorry," she said, turning away from him. She remembered Remus telling her a long time ago, that Snape became a Death Eater. Even though Snape was obsessed with the Dark Arts at school, Clea still remembered finding that bit of news hard to believe; and extremely hard to force herself to believe.

"Never mind," Snape said. "Get your things together so I can take you to Dumbledore."

Clea hesitated for a second. Her brain automatically started to list reasons for why she should not go with him. In the end she nodded her head and turned away from him; _what do I have to lose anyways?_ She thought.

Clea began to walk away but she stopped when she realized that she didn't know what she should be bringing.

"Severus,"---Snape, who was staring out the window made a sound in his throat that Clea took as a sign that he was listening---"what do I need to have with me?"

"I don't know," Snape said, spinning around to face Clea. "But perhaps you would like to greet your former headmaster wearing more than a night dress." Snape's eyes scanned Clea's body. Her face blushed and she suddenly felt extremely naked.

After about fifteen minutes, Clea emerged from her bedroom. What she was wearing was not really any better than her night dress. She had on light blue silky robes that hugged her curves, until the dress got to her knees where it belled out slightly and cascaded to the floor. Clea learned fast that at Beauxbatons, you're the favorite teacher if you're the most fashionable one. Therefore, no frock-like robes hung in her closet.

As Clea walked into the sitting room, she noticed Snape hunched over her table fingering through her formally neat pile of parchments.

"Hey!" Clea shouted at him and in one arm full, scooped up the entire pile. "I'll ask you nicely not to rummage through my things. Thank you."

"I just wanted to see how you write your lesson plans," Snape said.

"Well, ask than." Clea practically hissed. "Why do you want to know that anyways?" She asked, locking up her plans in a cabinet.

"I'm a professor too."

"You're a professor?" Clea asked, ignoring the fact that she couldn't recall even telling Snape what she did for a living. "Of what? Wait let me guess...the Dark Arts?"

Snape's upper lip curled. "Potions," he said.

Clea's face softened into an approving surprised look. "That's good, Severus."

"Don't misunderstand me Cleopatra," Snape said, stepping closer to her. "I teach Potions because I'm excellent at it, not because I like it."

Clea felt extremely uncomfortable. Snape's warm breath hit her directly on her face. He was standing way to close. "Shouldn't we be going now?" she whispered, knots forming in her stomach.

Snape nodded and slowly stepped away from Clea and towards her front door.

Clea looked around her home. She felt nervous and scared. Her eyes began searching for something, anything that would send her off with a comforting sign. Her gaze lingered for a moment on the picture of Sirius. He blinked at her, but offered her no confidence.

Still feeling twangs of butterflies in her stomach, Clea turned and followed Snape out of her apartment.


	17. A Job Offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

Snape led Clea outside and to a small grassy area near her apartment building. He placed his hand on a rusty can that a passer by would have assumed was garbage. Clea copied him, kneeling down on the soft ground. Before she could say anything, Clea felt an immense power pull her backwards at a great speed.

Once she felt the movement stop, Clea opened her eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that she was standing next to an adult Snape, Clea would have thought she was thrown back in time. Looking around, she knew exactly where she was; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The entrance hall appeared to her just as it did all those years ago. It was massive and awe inspiring. She snapped her head around, taking everything in. The four house hourglasses that kept track of points and the double door entrance into the Great Hall. Everything was exactly the same.

Snape was slightly bemused by Clea as she continued to slowly turn around in place. "Are you finished?" he asked, picking up the used portkey, but keeping his eyes fixed on Clea.

"Yes, sorry," she said. "It's been a long time."

Snape nodded his head. "This way," he said turning around and walking briskly towards a hallway. Clea took step behind him. She stared at the back of his head as they walked. She couldn't help but feel that there should have been more said between the two of them. She was curious about what he had been doing all these years; why he didn't try to speak to her either. They were friends at school, well, until that Ball. Her thoughts suddenly drifted back to what happened at the Graduate's Ball during her 6th year, and Sirius. She once again felt scared tears filling her eyes as her mind rested on her brother.

"Don't think about him," Snape suddenly said. Clea swallowed hard and froze in place. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. A look of scandal draped over her face.

"He's not worth it," Snape continued. He stopped in front of a statue of a phoenix. Clea just blinked at him. She was so shocked that Snape had read her thoughts that she couldn't even find the strength to yell at him.

"Fizzing Whizbees," Snape muttered. The phoenix statue began to rise and a staircase appeared, circling out of the ground. Snape grabbed Clea's right hand, which was shaking and hovering over her gaping mouth. He stretched his fingers out, intertwining them with hers, and led her over to the staircase. They both stepped up and allowed the stairs to carry them up with it.

When the staircase halted, Clea felt extremely dizzy, but she still recognized where she was. She was standing outside the office of Albus Dumbledore.

Snape knocked twice on the door and it opened wide, revealing Dumbledore's circular office. Clea stepped inside, still holding Snape's hand.

"Hello, love."

Clea spun around to where the voice came from. A short old man with long dark gray hair stared at her from his portrait on the wall; he winked at Clea when he saw her look at him. Clea turned to Snape and raised one of her eyebrows. Snape shot the old former Hogwarts headmaster a dirty look and pulled Clea towards Dumbledore's desk.

Clea gazed around at all the portraits on the walls. She spotted one headmaster glaring at her with narrowed eyes out of the corner of his painting. Clea smiled slyly at the man, and he ducked out of his portrait completely.

"Professor?" Snape shouted. A shuffle of steps could be heard and Dumbledore appeared from behind a tall bookcase.

"Ah, Severus; you've returned." Dumbledore walked over to his desk. "Hello, Ms. Black," he said in his wise, light voice. Clea couldn't help but feel safe inside as Dumbledore's sparkly blue eyes danced across her face under his half-moon spectacles.

It took a Clea more than a second to respond to being addressed as Ms. Black for the first time in years. "Hello Professor Dumbledore. How are you?" she finally said.

"Perfect," Dumbledore said, making Clea giggle slightly. Dumbledore always had a somewhat cheeky personality that made Clea love him more.

"Have a seat, Cleopatra," Dumbledore pointed to an empty seat in front of his desk, as he sat down in his own high-backed chair.

"Thank you Professor Snape. You can return to your work now," Dumbledore said, glancing down at Snape and Clea's joined hands.

Snape nodded his head, released Clea and walked towards the door. Clea watched him leave and when he turned around he caught Clea's gaze, turned slightly red and bolted out of the room.

"Cleopatra," Dumbledore said, drawing Clea's attention back to him. Dumbledore smiled at her, but didn't speak for awhile. He stared into her eyes as if he too was reading her mind. Clea cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"How are you, Cleopatra?" Dumbledore finally spoke.

"All right," Clea said.

Dumbledore continued to stare at her, and Clea felt her heart sink into her stomach.

"Not good," she blurted out. "I mean. I'm actually pretty horrible; if I were to be honest with you."

"And I would like you to be completely honest, Cleopatra," Dumbledore said. He paused and watched Clea, who took a huge nervous gulp of air and held her breath.

"I would also like you to know Ms. Black," Dumbledore began, leaning forward in his chair, and articulating every word; "that I in no way believe that you've had a hand in your brother's escape or that you even know where he is. That is not what this meeting is about."

Clea exhaled deeply, relieved. She was afraid that Dumbledore was going to grill her on her brother, and she didn't want to have to answer any of those questions.

"If you have something to say about what has happened," Dumbledore continued. "You can express those thoughts freely here."

Clea sighed. "I don't know what I think Professor."

"Please, call me Albus, Cleopatra."

"Um...Albus," Clea said with a bashful smile. "I, I just feel lost. I've felt lost since Sirius went to Prison." Clea fought back the lump rising in her throat. "I'm sad Albus. I feel sad all the time; even more so today. I just....I don't want to believe any of it! And...I'm scared," her voice weakened into a whisper.

"That's to be expected, Cleopatra," Dumbledore said, his voice felt caring and soothing to Clea.

A silence filled the office. Clea took this opportunity to try and suppress her sad thoughts.

"I've kept tabs on you through Madam Maxime," Dumbledore finally spoke, changing the subject. "She has told me that you're slowly becoming less quite and reserved but, despite that, she also said that you are an excellent teacher."

Clea blushed slightly at the compliments from Madam Maxime, her headmistress at Beauxbatons. But, she also couldn't help but feel embarrassed that her depression over the years had been so obvious.

"Are you happy at Beauxbatons?" Dumbledore asked her.

Clea nodded her head. "Yes I am. But it's no Hogwarts, of course."

Dumbledore smiled brightly. "I'm glad you said that Cleopatra, because I want you to come teach here."

Clea's eyes widened. She let her eyes fall down slightly and she stared wide-eyed at her fingers, which were twisting around each other nervously.

She thought for a moment. Yes, she would love to come back to Hogwarts, she did miss it. But, Paris and Beauxbatons were her home now.

Plus, Hogwarts was filled with so many wonderful memories of her past when life was joyous. She didn't want to taint them. She looked back on that time fondly, and actually being back at Hogwarts now made those memories sad ones.

"I assume I'd be teaching Care of Magical Creatures here too?" Clea asked. She didn't want to turn the job down so quickly.

"Actually, no," Dumbledore said to Clea's surprise. "Hagrid is our new Care of Magical Creatures professor."

Clea smiled wide at the mention of Hagrid. She hadn't seen him in so long either.

"Our Ancient Runes professor, Cleopatra, is taking a leave of absence. It is to my knowledge that you taught Ancient Runes for two years at Beauxbatons before becoming the Care of Magical Creatures professor?"

"That's true," Clea said slowly. "But, I'm not that interested in that subject and I only took that position because they were desperate for a teacher."

"We're desperate too, Cleopatra," Dumbledore said, focusing his eyes on Clea intently. "We have lost three teachers since last year ended."

Clea sighed. "You will also be needed to assist Hagrid in choosing his lessons, if he asks for the help." Dumbledore added, but Clea still looked unconvinced. "I assure you, Cleopatra," Dumbledore continued, leaning forward and smiling. "You're spirits will be very much lifted if you came here this school year."

Clea didn't understand but she nodded her head anyways, still keeping her eyes on her lap. "I don't know if I really want to come back to Hogwarts," she whispered. "There's too much of everyone I've loved...and lost in the air." Clea closed her eyes, all ready finding it hard to breath.

"I understand that," Dumbledore said. "Severus recommended you for the job," he added, quickly.

Clea sighed. She didn't know what to make of that comment; she shook her head gently, letting her hair fall into her face.

"I'm afraid I don't have a pay raise to dangle in front of you," Dumbledore said, finally getting Clea to laugh. "But, I assure you that you will make an old man delighted if you would accept his offer."

Clea smiled and finally looked up at Dumbledore. "Can I think about it, Profess...Albus?"

Dumbledore sat back. "We need to fill this position very quickly," Dumbledore said, dropping his mysterious tones. "I would appreciate your response no later than in two weeks from today. That would leave me another two weeks before the school year starts to find someone else, if you decline this opportunity." Dumbledore smiled and added more effect to his voice as he finished his sentence.

Clea got the feeling that either Dumbledore wasn't sharing everything with her, or that he was trying to charm her into saying yes. "I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded his head and stood, motioning Clea to follow suit. "If it's ok with you, Ms. Black, I have a lot of work to attend to."

Clea smiled understandingly and hurried towards Dumbledore who reached for his pot of floo powder.

"Here you are," Dumbledore said, presenting Clea with the powder.

"Thank you again. I will be in touch very soon." Clea said, and walked into the large fireplace next to her.

"Cleopatra," Dumbledore said, stopping her from leaving. "Don't dwell on Sirius; everything will be resolved. I'm sure of it."

Clea smiled wide and felt tearful again; this time because she felt happy down to her core from Dumbledore's comforting words.

"Magie Tour! Apartment 831!" Clea screamed and vanished in a blast of green light.


	18. Clea's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who posted comments/reviews!!! You're all lovely!!!! Ok, so I uploaded two chapters this time because this one is short...and there is also a swear word in this one, eep!! Lol!!! Enjoy!!

Clea stepped out of her fireplace and chocked on the hot air in her apartment. She waved her wand and all the windows shot open, letting in a breeze.

She walked over to the largest window and used the wind to brush the soot from Flooing off her robes.

When all the dirt was gone, she reached over to her counter and grabbed a sparkling crystal goblet, with green gemstones lining the cup. She mumbled an incantation, and a stream of red wine poured out of her wand.

Clea took the goblet and sat down on her favorite chair in the living room. She took a long sip and relaxed into the cushions.

Everything that she just experienced felt like a dream; Snape coming to her apartment and Dumbledore's job offer.

Clea sighed heavily, filling her mouth with another gulp of wine. A throbbing headache banged on her temples, while the thoughts in her head did flip flops, never landing on a decision.

She just wasn't sure if she wanted to leave Beauxbatons. It had become so familiar to her over the years.

It also wasn't like she was going to a new place though. She would be teaching at Hogwarts; a place she knew just as well as Beauxbatons, if not better.

But she was friends with her fellow professors at Beauxbatons. All though she all ready knew pretty much every professor at Hogwarts too, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized that calling the other professors at Beauxbatons her friends was lying. They were more like acquaintances, people she only spoke to at work; she never saw them away from the school.

In the back of her mind, she felt that becoming even good friends with someone new would betray Lily's memory; though Lily would have never thought that.

"But Ancient Runes?" Clea said out loud. She let out a long yawn. Care of Magical Creatures was so much more interesting and hands on.

_Maybe I could bring some freshness, some life to Ancient Runes._ Clea sighed loudly. "That might not be possible."

Clea scrunched down even further in her chair and laid her head on the arm rest.

Maybe she felt so comfortable here that she just didn't want to leave. _But, I can take the chair with me_, she thought, petting the soft velvet.

Clea wished that she had someone to help her make up her mind. She thought about talking to one of her ex-boyfriends, but not one of them enjoyed speaking to her very much.

All three decided, individually, that it was a huge waste of time to go out with someone that was completely in love with someone else. Plus, they thought it too weird and annoying that she would spend every full moon by her window listening and crying her eyes out uncontrollably.

Clea rested happily in the fact that she would be alone forever and that no man could ever make her forget Remus.

A few silent moments passed on; and Clea's mind stayed completely void of thought. The creepy feeling of hollowness began to overwhelm her, like it did everyday. She felt blank inside. _Nothing is keeping me here, so why do I refuse to see that I should...that I need to leave?_

Maybe it was Snape. Maybe she didn't want to be near him, and teaching at Hogwarts would make them co-workers.

_But if Snape unnerves me so much, why did I follow him? I would have just slammed the door in his face._

Clea couldn't deny that something inside of her sparked when she saw Snape. She assumed it was the shadow of a life that she thought had abandoned her all of a sudden coming back; and not anything amorous.

Clea sighed again and tipped her head back to allow every last drop of wine to cascade down her throat. When she was positive that her glass was dry, Clea looked up and around her small apartment. She thought about Dumbledore. He has offered her a chance to turn to a new chapter; she'd been dwelling on the last one for too long now.

"I don't know what to do!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing her head back and clasping her eyes shut. Her mind started to filter through scenes of life at Beauxbatons and life at Hogwarts like they were flashbacks in a movie.

Clea stood up, all of a sudden filled with anxious energy. She fixed her eyes on the picture of Sirius from the newspaper that was still perfectly propped up on her mantle. She noticed that he kept smirking and she suddenly felt murderous towards him.

"This is your entire fault, you know!" she screamed at him. "My life wouldn't be so shallow and empty if you didn't fuck everything up!"

Clea wrenched the photo off her mantle, knocking a candlestick down with it. She held the picture tight in her hands and breathed in and out heavily.

Slowly her grip loosened and she replaced the newspaper back up on the mantle. Every time Clea was overtaken with anger towards her brother, those feelings were immediately followed up by sadness and regret. She didn't know why; he killed Lily and James, which should entitle her to be more than just angry at him.

Clea shook her head hard. It was time to make a decision; no one was going to make it for her.

"Going back to Beauxbatons means going back to the familiar," she said to herself, pacing in front of her fireplace. "It'll be the same daily routines...the same conversations....the same attempts to push the past away." Clea's voice became quieter as she finished speaking.

"Hogwarts...will offer a new setting wrapped over an old, comfortable home."

Clea's eyes caught Sirius's, and she halted in place. Something was all ready new this year. Sirius wasn't sitting alone in a jail cell. He was on the loose, he had escaped. Dumbledore would probably be in constant contact with wizards that had news about Sirius, news she wanted desperately to hear.

"There _is_ going to be a new teacher," she said, once again pacing her living room. "Dumbledore said three teachers left...Hagrid took one vacancy, I would take another, and that still leaves one opening. So, I wouldn't be the only person teaching there for the first time."

Clea nodded her head. She grabbed a piece of parchment and neatly wrote down her decision to Dumbledore. She walked into her bedroom, and over to her owl's cage.

Clea tied the letter to Caesar's leg and carried him to the window. Once the small dot of gold disappeared completely from the sky, Clea walked over to her shelf and pulled a large book off of it. She sat down on her bed, pulling her legs up to her chest; she needed to brush up on her Runes.


	19. A New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

Two large golden trunks sparkled under the candelabra hanging from the ceiling. Robes of different colors flew into the trunk on the right; folding themselves neatly in place and making room for the next batch. The trunk on the left was stacked to the very top with books and objects of many sizes.

When her closet was bare, except for a few empty hangers, Clea closed the trunk filled with her clothes by putting all her weight on top of it, forcing it to shut properly. She began throwing locking spells at it, until she felt it was securely closed. She did the same to the next one. Then she shrank both of them down to the size of a jewelry box and carried one in each hand out of the room.

Clea felt anxious about leaving her apartment for more than just a day. She would be gone for a whole year. Over the past two weeks, she had kept herself busy by sorting out things she needed to bring and re-learning Ancient Runes.

Clea did one last circle around her apartment to make sure everything she needed was packed. Passing her front door, she yanked at the knob to confirm that it was locked.

She stood in the middle of the room and carefully balanced the two mini trunks on top of each other in her left hand, and grabbed her owl's cage in the other.

Clea sighed. Something about leaving her home scared her; like she wouldn't be coming back or if she did she wouldn't be the same person.

Clea closed her eyes and apparated to her destination.

_CRACK_

A warm breeze rustled through Clea's robes as she opened her eyes, and found herself outside the huge front doors of Hogwarts. She slowly climbed the stairs and pulled open the large door.

"Cleopatra!" Dumbledore stood at the bottom of the staircase in front of Clea with Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore waved for Clea to walk over towards them.

Clea walked over to the staircase at an unusually slow pace, still balancing the trunks on top of each other.

"I'll take those, Ms. Black," Professor McGonagall said with an annoyed look on her face. She raised her wand and levitated Clea's trunks. Clea blushed slightly, feeling she should have made a better effort to appear smart in front of her old professors.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Clea said politely. "It's nice to see you again."

Professor McGonagall smiled warmly and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Come along, Ms. Black," Dumbledore said, following Professor McGonagall and gesturing for Clea to also follow. "We'll take you to your office and bedchamber."

Dumbledore and McGonagall led Clea up the stairs. They stopped at the second flight, turned down a long corridor, and went through a pair of large double doors on the right; which led to another hallway.

Clea smiled at her surroundings as she followed Dumbledore and McGonagall. Hogwarts still smelled the same to her, drafty and dusty, like an old castle, Clea knew exactly where they were leading her but she decided to just allow them to escort her anyways.

After walking half way down the hallway, the three past by a closed door. Dumbledore paused for a moment in front of it.

Clea wasn't paying attention to what was going on ahead of her, because she was too lost in her own thoughts. She quickly skidded on her toes at the last moment to stop herself from colliding into Dumbledore's back. Just before she would have hit him, Dumbledore started walking again.

Dumbledore looked over his shoulder at Clea, who was breathing heavily and silently thanking the heavens that she didn't just bulldoze her headmaster.

"That door back there," Dumbledore said, pointing towards the door they just passed; "leads to the Defense against the Dark Arts professor's office and bedchamber." Dumbledore smiled at Clea. She nodded her head and smiled back, faking interest.

"He's not here yet," Dumbledore added.

"Oh?" Clea responded, just trying to make conversation.

The group turned down a short hallway. "Here we are," Dumbledore announced, stopping at a door at the end of the hall. Dumbledore opened the door and allowed Clea to walk in first.

Before she walked into her new office, Clea realized that she never visited the Ancient Runes office back when she was at school. She smiled brightly when she saw it. It was completely different than her office in Paris, which was plain; this office, Clea felt was immensely more beautiful and felt like home.

Symbols representing the many ancient runes that existed glistened in a pearly midnight blue across the top of the wall. They shined a bit, giving the room a peaceful blue glow. An L shaped desk faced the door and had tiny gold runes engraved into the top; a throne-like purple and gold chair stood behind the desk.

In the corner to the left were two plump purple sofas, with a coffee table in front of them that matched the desk. The right corner was completely taken up by an enormous book shelf.

Clea absolutely fell in love with the aura the room gave off. It was peaceful and calmed her every nerves.

"That door back there," Dumbledore said, indicating a door behind Clea's desk; "is where you'll find your room. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Professor. Thank you so much." Clea answered.

"We'll leave you to get settled in," Dumbledore said, turning towards the door.

"Dinner is at 5, Ms. Black," McGonagall said, before she closed the door. Clea laughed after the door was closed. She had the feeling that no matter how old she was, Professor McGonagall would always make her feel like a pupil.

Clea walked into her bedroom and was surprised to see it decorated in her two favorite colors. The walls were a dark stony gray, the furniture was black and her bed sheets and drapes shined brightly in different shades of gold.

"Whoever was here last had great taste!" Clea exclaimed as she began putting her stuff away.

When she was done, Clea walked over to her window and finally let Caesar, who was howling and begging to be released from his cage, out. As she watched her owl soar away, Clea took in the view from her new bedroom's window. Blocking out most of the Hogwarts ground from her was the giant Whomping Willow tree.

Clea spent the next half an hour staring at the tree, lost in thought. Her eyes eventually drifted over to her wrist watch. It was nearly 5 o'clock, so Clea left her office and made her way down to the Great Hall.

Clea felt instantly overjoyed to be in the Great Hall again. The four long house tables were gone. In the middle of the room was one small table, where all the professors were sitting.

"All righ' Clea?"

"Hagrid!" Clea squealed, throwing her arms around Hagrid's massive shoulders. "I haven't seen you since...for a long time."

Clea and Hagrid shared a quick sad look, before Dumbledore asked Clea to take a seat.

Clea sat down in the only available seat, between Snape and Professor Flitwick. Clea couldn't contain herself and gave the tiny Professor Flitwick a quick hug, being careful not to knock him off his chair. She always thought he was completely adorable. Professor Flitwick blushed and straightened his little bowtie.

"I have an announcement," Dumbledore said, rearing everyone's attention towards him. "This is most unfortunate, but, due to the recent escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban, we have been told by the Ministry of Magic that we must have a group of Dementors guarding every entrance into our school,"—there was a shared shudder of gasps and confusion around the table—"otherwise we will be forced to close. I of course, against my own wishes, have obeyed the Ministers demands. The guards of Azkaban will be with us permanently, until Sirius Black is caught."

Clea stared down at her lap during Dumbledore's entire speech. She didn't dare look at anyone's reaction, or show her own; because she didn't really understand what was going on.

"Why would Sirius Black some here, Albus?" Professor Sprout asked.

"It is to our knowledge...that Sirius is after Harry."

Sprout and Madam Pomfrey both gasped, while Clea's head shot up and her eyes locked with Dumbledore's. "Harry?"

"Yes, Cleopatra. Harry Potter."

"He's here....Harry is here at Hogwarts?"

"Of course he is, Cleopatra," Professor McGonagall said. "You knew his parents. How could you not have known that he would come to Hogwarts?"

Clea felt slightly stupid, but she was shocked. She honestly never thought she would ever see Harry.

"He's in his thir' yer, Clea," Hagrid said proudly. Clea smiled with excitement, but then like a weight was dropped on her head, her smiled faded.

"Why, Professor Dumbledore, would Sirius be after Harry? He's his,"—suddenly everything flooded back into Clea's brain—"but I suppose none of that matters anymore."

"It is up to all of us to keep an extra close watch over Harry this year," Dumbledore said quickly. "All right, now, lets' welcome Professor Black to our staff...we'll talk about your name later Clea," Dumbledore added looking at the reaction in Clea's eyes when he said Black and not Patra, the name she went by in Paris. "Also, our new Dark Arts professor; he'll be arriving on the Hogwarts Express with the students."

Clea couldn't tell, but she was almost positive that Hagrid winked at her when Dumbledore started talking about the Dark Arts professor. Clea winked back in a flirty manner combined with a confused look.

When Dumbledore finished speaking, the empty plates on the table filled themselves with steaming hot food.

Clea looked at Snape next to her. A feeling of nostalgia came over her.

"Do you like your room, Cleopatra?" Snape asked her, not averting his eyes from his plate.

"Yes, I did," Clea responded slowly.

"I told Dumbledore what your favorite colors were," he said, glancing at her quickly.

Clea smiled to herself as she forked some potatoes. The feeling of nostalgia fading as her excitement about seeing Harry intensified with every second.


	20. Start the Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: Thank you VERY much to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am glad that people are still reading my little/long story, lol! Enjoy! :D

"Do you like being the head of house?" Clea asked Snape, breaking a silence that she felt had lingered to long between them. The two had been walking around the cold, long dungeon hallways, not going anywhere in particular, but not wishing to really stop.

The last two weeks of August dragged on at an enjoyably steady pace. Clea spent most of the days inside her office, pacing the length of the room while going over different runes and planning her classes.

Every other morning she visited Hagrid and talked about his plans for Care of Magical Creatures. Most of their conversations went no where because Hagrid felt it necessary to keep everything a secret, causing Clea to suppress her annoyance and constantly point out that he can tell her anything because she wasn't one of his students. No matter how many times Clea said this however, Hagrid's mouth stayed zipped. Slowly, during every talk, the topic would switch from magical creatures, to what they both really had upfront in their minds, Harry. Clea felt like a child, on the edge of her seat, mouth almost touching the floor whenever Hagrid told her a story about Harry's first two years at Hogwarts.

What disturbed Clea the most about these last two weeks though, what unhinged her and made her mind swirl, was that every other free morning, every other free moment, every time she took a breath away from dusty runes, Clea found herself somewhere in the castle; and always with Snape.

Half of the time they didn't even talk to each other. They would just sit in one of their offices, usually Snape's, and work in silence; sharing awkward glances in between busy thoughts. When they did talk, neither one brought up the past or the future, or even why they seemed to crave the others presence; Clea felt dirty.

Snape shrugged his shoulders at Clea's question. "Somebody has to do it," he said. Clea smiled. Snape was always so perfect at masking his true thoughts.

"You love it," she said, in a deep voice, and swinging her hip so that it collided with Snape's, causing him to waver off of his course slightly. The corner of Snape's mouth twitched upward.

Clea spent hours of her day staring at the pages of books, eyes drifting over blurry words and constantly thinking about why she felt so comfortable around Snape and what it was about her that made him seek out her company as well. If Sirius ever found out about those thoughts, he would come out of hiding just to shoot her a disgusted face.

After what felt like a century, September First finally arrived. Feeling like a compound of nervous energy, Clea spent the first half of the day deciding what she should wear. The last time she had this problem was when she was getting ready to teach her very first class ever.

With the urge to vomit slowly rising, Clea sat down on the floor in the middle of her bedroom and pulled her legs close to her chest. She stared ahead into her closet, her eyes going in and out of focus.

She started to mentally list the range of emotions running through her body. She felt happy and delighted in the fact that in just a few hours she would finally get to see Harry. He wasn't going to recognize her, of course, but that didn't matter; just seeing him was enough to make her head swell with joy.

Through her happy thoughts, Clea also couldn't hide the fact that she was terrified for Harry. If Sirius was after him, it couldn't be for a good reason; and Clea was positive that less to nothing would keep Sirius from getting to him.

Noticing the time, Clea quickly grabbed the first thing her fingers came into contact with, threw it on and made her way down to the Great Hall.

The four long house tables had been returned to their places and an equally long staff table stretched across the back of the room.

Clea instinctively walked over to her old seat at the Slytherin table. Her footsteps echoed loudly around the empty room. When a foreign echo began to accompany her own, Clea spun around and found Dumbledore gliding towards her.

"Ready, Cleopatra?" Dumbledore asked, smiling mischievously at her.

Clea shook her head. "I'm so nervous," she said, hoping to find some reassurance in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine, Professor Black," Dumbledore said, putting his arm around Clea's shoulders and guiding her over towards a door in the back corner of the hall.

"I wanted to discuss that with you, Headmaster. At Beauxbatons, my last name was Patra because, well, because I didn't want to be known as Black," Clea said. Dumbledore stopped walking and turned to face Clea. "And now that Sirius is...known again," Clea continued; "I think that it would be extremely more relaxing for everyone, if I went by Professor Patra here too."

Dumbledore stared at Clea in silence for a moment. "I know you want to hide, Cleopatra," Dumbledore finally spoke; "but you shouldn't change yourself because of someone else's mistake."

"Please, Albus, just consider it," Clea pleaded, batting her eyelashes for effect.

Dumbledore put his arm around Clea's shoulders again and continued walking. "Everything will be fine," he said, his eyes glittering under their half moon spectacles. "Come and wait in here. There is still about a half an hour until the students arrive."

Dumbledore led Clea into a small room to the right of the Great Hall.

Inside, all the other Professors were waiting and chatting to each other. Clea instinctively started to walk over to Snape. She was about half way towards him when Snape looked at her, made a grim sort of face and briskly walked away. Clea felt utterly confused. She exhaled heavily as she turned and made her way over to the next closest body, Professor Sprout, standing in the opposite corner.

Clea quickly decided that Snape must have some weird menacing image to up hold during school and couldn't afford to be seen smiling with some woman professor. She rolled her eyes, and shook away her strange feelings of disappointment.

Sprout, happy to see a new friendly face on the staff, launched into stories about a rare plant she found over the summer, and the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

"Harry's a seeker!? That's impressive," Clea squealed, after Sprout told her that Harry played Quidditch for Gryffindor.

"Oh! Come on dear," Sprout said suddenly, looking around the room. Clea followed Sprouts wild look and also noticed that the room had become void of other people. "Let's get out to the hall," Sprout continued, pushing Clea's back gently, so that she would start walking.

Clea stepped ahead of Sprout and out of the room. She clasped her hands tightly together, trying her hardest to make them stop shaking.

"That's your chair, right there," Sprout said, pointing over Clea's shoulders at an empty seat in between Snape and another vacant chair.

Snape was sitting up perfectly straight in his own chair. When he saw Clea, Snape once again gave her the same menacing, grim face and then faced the front of the hall.

Mentally Clea started to run through everything she had said to Snape in the past twenty four hours that would make him look at her like she was leaving forever; not one moment came to mind.

She didn't want to look at him anymore. Clea shook her head so that her hair fell across her eyes. A tall man passed Clea on the right, bumping into her elbow and sat down in the open seat farthest from Snape.

Pushing hair away, Clea refocused her eyes on the back of the new, unfamiliar professor, now sitting next to her chair. As if he knew she was looking at him, the man sat back, unblocking himself from Clea's view.

The sounds of mumbling voices and echoing footsteps in the Great Hall all of a sudden were replaced in Clea's ear by the loud banging of her heart inside her chest. Every emotion, every thought she had a moment ago completely vanished, and she was unable to move or even breathe.

The man was staring straight ahead. He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, causing the light above him to illuminate the few strands of gray that was mixed in with his natural light brown.

Clea could only see the left side of his face, where she clearly saw the beginnings of three long, light red scars that stretched across his tired, yet young face.

Clea stood there staring, her eyes widening. There was three feet between the two of them, but it could have very well been a thirty foot long canyon.

Suddenly Clea spun around with the intent of running as far away as her legs could carry her, but instead, she collided with Professor Sprout, who was still standing behind her.

"Are you ok, Cleopatra?" Sprout asked her.

Clea nodded her head and rocked back and forth, trying to get by.

"You're _not_ ok." Sprout grabbed Clea's arm, stopping her from leaving. Clea tried to pull away but Sprout's rough, grubby hands were clenched shut around Clea's wrist.

"You're face is so pale, dear. Madam Pomfrey!" Sprout called Madam Pomfrey over, who jumped up at the call of duty, and ran down to where Sprout and Clea were standing.

"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey said when she got to Clea. "Are you going to be sick?" she asked, placing her hand on Clea's forehead.

"I'm fine," Clea said, unable to hide the trembling in her voice. "Just let me go," she said, slightly pleading.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Filch called over the staff table. "Professor McGonagall needs you to meet her in her office. Potter needs looking at."

Madam Promfrey nodded her head and grabbed Clea's other wrist. "Come with me," she said sternly, dragging Clea away.

Clea's pleads to be left alone were blocked out by the loud stampede of students suddenly spilling into the Great Hall.

Pomfrey led Clea all the way to the infirmary. Half way there, Clea gave up trying to struggle free and allowed Pomfrey to take her wherever she wanted.

"Wait in here. I'll be right back," Madam Pomfrey ordered, before she let go of Clea and sped off towards McGonagall's office.

Clea sighed with frustration. She thought Pomfrey was taking her to see Harry, not to wait alone in the hospital wing.

She quickly decided to leave and return to the Great Hall. As Clea opened the door to exit the infirmary, the weight of why she was here in the first place hit here.

"Remus..." Clea whispered to herself.

Clea walked across the infirmary and sat down on one of the beds. She pawed at the white drapes that were hanging perfectly pressed against the wall. As she dragged her fingers down the edge, she remembered when she snuck in here to visit Remus, and for the fist time sat so close to him his breath became hers. She could almost feel his hands on her arms.

Clea started thinking about the Remus Lupin she saw in the Great Hall moments ago. She only saw half of his face, and through the pale, ill-looking skin, he was as handsome as ever.

Sighing, Clea sank her face into her hands. _Why did I want to run away!?_ She screamed inside her head.

"Cleopatra, do you need anything?"

Clea looked up at Madam Pomfrey, who was talking in an unusual sweet voice. Clea shook her head.

"Potter's ok; he was attacked by a dementor on the train,"—Clea gasped—"but...Lupin, helped him." Clea's face relaxed into a relieved smile, but she felt weak at the mention of Remus's name.

"As I walked back here from McGonagall's office," Pomfrey continued; "I realized that you're not sick...physically. So you can go."

Clea smiled again and nodded at Pomfrey, who shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Clea heard an enormous amount of clapping seeping out of the Great Hall, as she stood inside the small room she was in before. She had her ear pressed against the door, waiting for the right moment to sneak in.

"Well, I think that is everything of importance," Clea heard Dumbledore say. "Let the feast begin!"

Clea held her breath, and slowly opened the door. With one glance, she saw everyone busy eating and laughing; which meant she could sneak into her seat without hundreds of little eyes following her.

Clea quietly made her way down the table and sunk into her chair, turning to face Remus. She was so close to him now.

She reached a steady finger out and prodded Remus's cheek. Feeling warm flesh raised slightly at the top, where her fingertip pressed against the bottom of a scar, and the gnashing of busy teeth, Clea with drew her finger. She just wanted to make sure he was real.

Remus was eating extremely fast and didn't even glance in her direction, or give a sign that he didn't appreciate having his face jabbed at while he was eating. Clea fought down the urge to cry.

"Eat something, Cleopatra," Snape whispered close to Clea's ear. Clea spun her head around.

She stared at him, forgetting who he was for a second. "I missed everything Dumbledore said."

"He introduced you as Professor Patra," Snape said, glaring over Clea's head at Remus.

Clea smiled slightly and faced her plate. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Remus eating politely but fast and devouring every crumb.

Her eyes drifted across the house tables and stopped at Gryffindor. She smiled brightly when she saw a boy with messy black hair and glasses laughing and talking in a sea of red heads.

"He looks just like James," she whispered to herself.

"He has Lily's eyes."

Clea dragged her head slowly towards Remus, who was also looking at Harry. Remus's voice was more harsh and raspy than she remembered; still, tingles ran up and down her spine upon hearing it.

Remus's eyes met Clea's for a moment, before he returned to his food. They were misty blue and deep.

Clea picked up a piece of chicken and began to eat. She looked at Snape, but he seemed to be trying to ignore her.

After a while, Dumbledore stood up and announced that the feast was over and everyone can make their way to their common rooms.

Clea backed her chair up a couple of inches and shifter her legs so that her whole body was now facing Remus. "Aren't you going to say anything to me?" she asked him, in a small, far-away voice.

Remus's neck creaked slightly as he turned his head, so that his eyes melted into Clea's; she felt her mouth go dry.

"It's nice to see you, Clea," Remus said. He got up from his seat and quickly walked out of the Hall; leaving Clea dry-mouthed and wide-eyed, staring at an empty space.


	21. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: I was going to wait a little while before updating, but after reading the reviews (thanks again to EVERYONE who reviewed!!!!) I felt the need to post the next chapter and let Remus explain himself. Poor sweet Remus!!! Lol! Enjoy!

Clea sprang up from her chair and chased Remus out of the Great Hall. Ignoring the facts that Snape was calling her name and that Harry had come up to talk to Hagrid, giving Clea the perfect opportunity to see Harry up close.

She burst through the door into the side room that Remus had entered.

Remus was shaking hands with Dumbledore and talking to him in the center of the room. Clea breathed in deeply, composing her nerves. She walked as gracefully as she could over to where they were. She stood like a shadow next to Dumbledore, her eyes fixed intensely on Remus.

Even though she touched him, even though he spoke to her, Clea could still hardly believe that he was there, standing in front of her. But she couldn't let herself be happy about it.

He didn't wrap his arms around her and pull her into a deep passionate embrace, declaring his undying love and stupidity for ever leaving her like she always thought would happen when they faced each other again. This meeting was the complete opposite; and made Clea hate every muggle fairy tale, that Lily told her when they were young, pumping her head with hopelessly romantic ideals.

"I'm glad you were there, Remus, to help Harry," Dumbledore said, finishing up their conversation. He turned to Clea and looked down at her with his eyes sparkling in a way she could only describe as malicious trickery; or harmless amusement, she couldn't tell. "Can I help you with something, Cleopatra?"

Clea opened her mouth but only managed to make a high octave squeaky sound. She intended on yelling at him for forgetting to inform her that Remus Lupin, _the_ Remus Lupin, was going to be here; but there was a magic in his eyes that paralyzed her voice. She made one more squeak.

"Well, if that's all, then, I'm going to bed." Dumbledore smiled and bowed his head slightly at Remus and Clea, before he turned and left the room.

Clea stared at Dumbledore's retreating back. Blindly, she reached behind her and grabbed Remus's arm, stopping him from leaving too.

She spun herself around gracefully and faced Remus, their body's barley an inch apart. Remus exhaled heavily. His eyes refused to meet hers, but instead focused on Clea's right shoulder.

"Are feeling ok? You look ill," Clea whispered.

"Full moon," Remus said, finally looking directly into Clea's eyes. "You look pale."

"I thought I saw a ghost."

Remus laughed softly. He leaned his head forward and pressed his forehead against Clea's.

"Don't do that." Clea forced herself to pull away. "Where have you been?"

Remus paused for a moment and his eyes drifted over to a spot behind Clea.

She spun around and saw Snape and McGonagall talking to Madam Hooch. Snape was nodding his head at something Hooch was telling him, but his eyes were slightly glossed over and were held onto Clea and Remus.

Clea shook her head and sighed. "You know? I have spent every moment over the past years wishing that somehow everything would go back to normal," Clea said loud enough that Remus and Snape, if he was trying to listen hard enough, would hear. "And now that my life seems to slightly resemble the past, I have the biggest migraine in the history of the world."

Clea began to turn back around to face Remus. "This isn't what I expected..."

Her last comment dropped to silence, because Remus had vanished from sight. Clea dragged a shaky fingertip across her moist forehead.

"Cleopatra?" Snape stepped into the very same spot that Remus previously occupied. "I'll walk you up to your room."

The right side of Clea's mouth turned into a small frown. "Thank you, Severus, but,"

Snape cut Clea off with a nod, stopping the inevitable awkward moment.

"I just," Clea continued in a timid voice. "I just want to.....I need to talk about...Sirius; with someone who knew him like me," Clea lied. At this moment, she actually could care less about Sirius.

Snape nodded his head again and the pair shared a weak smile before parting ways.

Clea went straight to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office; where she assumed Remus would be, since he only arrived at the school this night.

"Excuse me, Professor?" Clea asked as she stepped into Remus's office.

Remus was standing on top of a small ladder, putting books away on the very top shelf. "You found me," he said, his voice echoing off the ceiling.

"You left this outside your door," Clea said. She held up a tattered old briefcase. "It was a dead giveaway."

Clea walked further into the room and placed the briefcase on Remus's desk. She stood in front of it and slowly began to trace the faded letters reading 'Professor R.J. Lupin' that were stamped across the top. "We need to talk, Remus."

"I know," Remus sighed. He slowly descended the ladder.

Clea repeatedly ran her finger around the cold 'R' on the briefcase. Her face was furrowed in frustration, making her look like a child who was having trouble learning how to write.

Remus sat down on the edge of his desk. "Do you know where Sirius is?"

Clea closed her eyes and resisted the urge to snap at him. She pulled herself away from the briefcase and walked over to a chair across the room.

"I'm sorry; of course you don't," Remus said, over the loud unnecessary noise Clea was making as she physically dragged the chair back over to Remus.

Clea sat down in the chair and folded her arms across her chest. "I don't know Sirius anymore," she said, her voice cracking slightly.

Remus nodded his head solemnly, agreeing with Clea.

"All right Lupin," Clea said suddenly, feeling fed up with dancing around what needed to be said. "Let's play twenty questions: Where did you go?"

"No where," Remus said, dragging his fingers through his hair. "I was in London; I never left."

Clea blinked with shock. All these years she thought Remus had left the continent, went as far away as he could go. "And what have you been doing...in London?" Clea asked.

Remus paused for a moment. "Struggling," he said quietly, pulling at a frayed end on the bandage over his knuckles. "Struggling to find work, struggling to find food; struggling to keep hold of the desire to even stay alive."

Clea became overwhelmed with grief and shame. The reason that Remus looked so ill was not only because of a full moon last night or the night before, but because his life must have been so hard. This whole time, Clea felt sorry for herself only; constantly thinking that Remus had moved up and on without her. When in reality, her life was probably a whole lot better than his.

But it wasn't like she didn't try to help Remus. In every letter she sent him, she always made sure to tell him to come to Paris and where he could find her. Remus didn't have to suffer all these years; he was the one that deserted her, not the other way around.

"Remus, why did you leave me?"

"I didn't _want_ to leave you Clea," Remus said, sighing loudly. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to make myself do. You have to understand. In less than a day, James, Sirius and Peter were all gone...and I couldn't handle it. I couldn't put on a brave face and comfort you or anyone."

Clea's folded arms fell to the side. She didn't dare say anything; she just let him continue.

"You were _sad_ because Sirius changed sides and was arrested. But, I was angry at him and those are two very different reactions, two different feelings. They would have caused so much trouble for us; because I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you cry over him.

"I had to leave. I had to be alone with my thoughts and feelings before I was able to be with you. For so long....years...it was always me, Sirius, James and Peter, and then all of a sudden it was just me. I wasn't even sure if I could exist without them; how the wolf could handle being completely alone." Remus's tired voice slowly lowered to a raspy whisper. His heavy eyes blinked at Clea.

She didn't know what to say to all of that. He was right about Sirius. Clea was sad that he betrayed Lily and James, and sad that he went away. She was never angry at him; she tried to be, but she just couldn't conjure up hateful feelings towards her brother.

"Remus," Clea said, softly. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Did you get my letters?"

Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes. He reached across his desk and began to untie the strings that were obviously holding his briefcase together.

Flipping open the top, Remus revealed a towering pile of old, faded parchments, also held together with a string.

Remus pulled the pile out of his briefcase and handed them over to Clea.

Clea immediately recognized the writing on the front as her own. She pushed the letters back towards him, and looked up into his eyes.

"I couldn't do it, Clea," Remus said, thumbing the letters. "I couldn't write back and try to explain to you why I left, or that I still loved you but didn't want to be with you. Because, I read your letters, read about your life....and I decided that you were better off without me; an unemployed werewolf," his voice went quite and bitter as the last part tumbled out of his mouth.

Clea shook her head sadly, and stood up. She stepped closer to Remus, placing her body in between his legs, which were dangled over the corner of his desk. She began straitening and smoothing out the crocked collar of his shirt.

Remus's hands twitched but he fought the urge to touch her.

Clea slowly blinked, bringing her eyes up to meet Remus's. She noticed that his eyes, just like his hair, were slightly grayer; but they were still hypnotizing and beautiful.

She leaned forward slightly, begging him to finally kiss her.

Remus brought a shaky hand up to Clea's face. He dragged his finger across Clea's waiting mouth, and slowly pushed her away.

"We need start over slower. I think that would be best," Remus whispered, his voice dripping with sadness and regret. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Clea said, smiling and sitting back down in her chair. "I'm just happy that you're here."

Remus nodded his head and returned her smile. "Ancient Runes, huh?" he asked, changing the subject, now that all that needed to be said was.

Clea laughed. "Dark Arts, Remus? Isn't that a little redundant?" Remus laughed, before letting a small yawn escape from his tired face.

Clea realized that Remus probably needed some rest, so she stood up and levitated her chair back to its original corner in the room.

"Do you like Care of Magical Creatures better?" Remus asked, as he walked over to his door and opened it for Clea.

"Yes, I do," Clea said, as she made her way towards the door. "I've had a lot of practice," she added, winking at him as she walked passed him and out into the hall.

Remus laughed loudly. "Good night, Clea," he called after her.

Clea smiled brightly and took one last look at his face hanging out of his door, before she turned down the hallway to her own room.

"Wait, Clea," Remus shouted, with urgency ringing though his voice. Clea turned back around quickly and rushed back over to Remus.

"What?" Clea said, unable to hide the worried frown her mouth automatically formed.

Remus grabbed Clea and pulled her into him; crushing her ribs as he held her tightly in his arms. He exhaled deeply into Clea's hair, and rocked her back and forth.

Clea brought her arms up; her hands pressed themselves with intense force against Remus's back. She breathed him in. His robes were musty, and he still had the smell of blood, sweat and wolf clogging the pores on his neck.

Remus loosened his grip and pulled back. Clea stepped back also and smiled. "See you tomorrow, Remus."


	22. First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: Thanks again to my lovely reviewers!!!! I'm glad no one is mad at Remus anymore, lol!! :D

Clea awoke the next morning from a perfect dreamless sleep. She couldn't remember the last time her mind was not plagued with nightmares.

A thin stream of sunlight fell across Clea's bed. She sat up abruptly remembering that today was actually the first day of classes. A tight nervous pain whipped through her stomach, and Clea decided that she needed to spend the entire morning going over her notes one last time.

Clea filed every lingering thought about Remus into the very back of her mind. If they were just going to be friends, then there was no reason to think about him all morning, when she should be concentrating on teaching.

Finally, the howling pain in her stomach became too loud to ignore. Clea glanced up at the clock on the wall in her office; it was nearly lunch time.

Grabbing her notes and her glittering box of runes, she stormed out of her office and down to the Great Hall.

Clea collapsed into her seat at the staff table, once again in between Remus and Snape, and slid her runes safely underneath her chair. She pulled herself in, under the table, as close as she could possibly get.

Reaching with her fingertips, Clea was just barley able to grab hold of the giant bowl of stew at the front edge of the table and pull it towards her.

She sighed triumphantly as she ladled the steaming hot stew onto her empty plate. Her spoon was soon piled high with food so hot that the steam was making the pores on her nose glaze over with sweat.

Clea was about to shove the entire overflowing spoonful into her mouth, when a hand reached out from her left side and stopped her.

"It scalding hot," Snape said, taking his hand away from Clea's. "You're going to burn your vocal cords off if you swallow all of that."

Clea smiled and shook half of the stew off of her spoon. "Thank you, Severus. The last thing I need is to not be able to speak."

"You weren't at breakfast," Snape said.

Clea turned her head to the left, looking at Snape, who had a discomforting concerned look on his face. "I was just going over my lesson plans," she said, slightly laughing for a reason that even she didn't understand.

"You must be starving."

Clea snapped her head towards her right and her eyes fell on Remus. He looked much more rested and healthy than the night before. "I'm more nervous than hungry," she said, not able to hide the wide smile and deep blush that creeps onto her face every time Remus's eyes melt into her own.

"You have your first class this afternoon?" Snape asked.

Clea turned her head back to him. "Yep," she said, nodding.

"What time?" Remus asked, causing Clea to look back at him.

"Directly after this lunch." Clea faced forward and scooped up some stew, which was much cooler now, with the intention of finally eating.

"What years do you have?" Snape asked her.

Clea turned her head towards him, her mouth still hanging open and her spoon held up to her face. "I have back to back classes and both are with fifth years," Clea said, trying hard not to sound annoyed.

"What house do you have first?" Remus asked.

Clea lowered her spoon back down to her plate and turned her head towards Remus. "Hufflepuff," she said.

"What house do you have after that?"

Clea snapped her head back to Snape. "Slytherin, actually."

"Good luck," Remus murmured in Clea's ear. Clea snapped her head back to Remus giggling madly.

"I'll make sure they don't give you any trouble, Cleopatra," Snape said. She snapped her head back to him and smiled.

Clea once again scooped a new spoonful of luke-warm stew up and quickly shoved it into her mouth.

"You shouldn't be nervous about teaching, Clea," Remus said. Clea brought her eyes up from her plate, and towards Remus's direction.

"You'll be fine," Snape said. Clea's hair flipped up wildly, as she snapped her head around.

"You're a great teacher," Remus said and Clea snapped her head back to face him.

"They're lucky to have you teaching them." Clea looked quickly back at Snape.

"I have a break during your second class,"—Clea turned her head quickly towards Remus again—"if you need to talk to me."

"_I_ have a class,"—Clea snapped her head over to Snape—"but you can come see me after that...if you need to"

"But," Clea sighed and looked back at Remus. "You won't need any advice anyways. You'll be perfect."

"Can you pass the salt?" Snape asked.

"Remus..." Clea said, pointing at the salt shaker that was in front of him.

"Here you go, Clea. Can you pass me the pepper?"

"Severus....the pepper."

"I'm using it," Snape said, taking the salt from Clea's hand.

"When he's finished," Remus said, straining to sound polite.

"It'll be a while," Snape practically hissed.

"I can wait," Remus said, his voice sounding more aggravated than friendly.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you Lupin?"

Clea sighed loudly. She grabbed the pepper from Snape's hand, reached over to Remus's food and vigorously shook the shaker up and down; and then slammed it back down in front of Snape.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Snape look at her and open his mouth. Clea narrowed her eyes and shot him what she hoped was an angry, impatient look. Snape's mouth snapped shut. Clea only had to merely glance at Remus, who laughed silently and nodded his head.

Clea returned hungrily back to her plate, and with five minutes remaining, shoved every last morsel into her mouth.

000

"Ok. You're homework will be to learn the entire rune alphabet," Clea shouted over the roomful of Slytherins that were eager to leave their last class of the day.

"And also spell your full name out in rune symbols, to be handed in next class." Clea smiled at her students and nodded her head towards the door, indicating that they may all exit.

Relieved that her first day was over, Clea began walking around the desks collecting the couple large rune stones, from her own set, that the class had been using.

Ancient Runes wasn't as mind numbingly boring as she predicted. A couple more times teaching the alphabet, she would be able to start teaching fortune telling and rune decoding, which she actually considered fun.

After Clea returned her runes to her office, she made her way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Her feet moved faster than usual. She almost couldn't contain her excitement to see and talk to Hagrid about his fist class. Ignoring the passing giggling students, Clea skipped happily down the steps and into the Hall.

Hagrid's enormous presence was missing from the staff table. Clea waved at Remus, and then Snape, before she sat down at the opposite end; to catch Hagrid as soon as he lumbered over to the table.

But, Hagrid never came. Clea finished her meal and leaned forward, peering down the table. She thought perhaps Hagrid snuck in late and sat on the other side. He wasn't there at all, though.

Dumbledore's shadow fell across Clea, as he walked passed and towards the door. Springing from her seat, Clea jogged after him. "Headmaster?" she called, causing him to stop and turn to face her.

"Everything all right, Clea?"

"Yes. I was just wondering if you knew where Hagrid was. He never came to dinner."

Dumbledore looked down at Clea with sorrowful eyes. "He's in his hut, I believe. Hagrid is not having a very good day." Dumbledore put on a smile and turned to continue on his path towards the door.

A tight, claw-like forced gripped Clea's forearm and pulled her roughly over to the wall.

"One of the students was injured during his class," Professor McGonagall whispered to Clea, letting go of Clea's arm.

"Who?" Clea gasped, with wide eyes.

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall whispered, clicking her tongue.

"Draco? How?"

"Hagrid taught them about Hippogriffs," McGonagall said, nodding her head. That was enough information to give Clea a clear picture of what probably happened.

"He's all right though? Draco."

McGonagall nodded her head again, and unsuccessfully tried to conceal her rolling eyes. "Excuse me," McGonagall said, walking away from Clea and over to a group of rowdy second years.

Clea exited the Great Hall and made her way back to her office.

Without even thinking about where she was going, Clea passed the hallway that led to her office and kept walking until she came to the infirmary. Clea leaned against the door frame and stretched her neck around the corner to peek inside.

Lying and moaning on one of the beds was Draco. Clea gasped slightly when she saw him; he was the spitting image of his father.

Clea nervously started twisting her fingers in her hair. _Please don't let Narcissa come here_, she chanted inside her head. Clea had one important rule when it came to her three cousins; unless their name was Andromeda, she didn't want anything to do with them.

"He just hurt his arm," Madam Pomphrey said to Clea, as she came over to close the doors. "He'll be fine. I can't help but feel a little sorry for Hagrid though." Pomphrey shut the doors. Clea stood there for a moment, silently agreeing with her and thinking about Hagrid and his easily bruised feelings.

Clea suddenly spun around and sprinted towards the staircase. She ran all the way up to her room and tore open one of her trunks.

Finding what she was looking for buried deep at the bottom of the trunk, Clea pulled out two large books titled, _Magical Creatures: Past, Present...Future? Volumes 1 and 2_. She thought that maybe these books would help Hagrid cheer up.

It took twenty minutes for Clea to lug the heavy books down to Hagrid's hut. She was about to knock on his immense door, when a loud yell from inside made her jump and almost drop the heavy books onto her feet.

Clea stumbled back, as Hagrid's door flew open. Practically thrown from the doorstep, Harry and his two best friends, tumbled onto the grass.

"...an' don't le me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"

Clea stood paralyzed in front of the group, trying to understand what could possibly be going on.

"Oh, Hullo Professor...Patra" Hagrid said when he saw Clea, his hand still gripping Harry's arm.

"Hello Hagrid. Um, is this a bad time?"

"No," Hagrid said, releasing Harry. "I'm just takin' Harry, Hermione and Ron here back up ter the castle." Hagrid swayed a little. Clea stepped closer to him and sniffed loudly. She immediately buckled back and scrunched her nose up; Hagrid reaked of alcohol.

"Um, Hagrid, how about _I_ take them up to the castle...it might be wise to not let anyone catch you....like this." Hagrid frowned at Clea.

"Here!" Clea said, smiling brightly. "I've brought you some books about different creatures,"—Clea handed Hagrid the books that were too large for her to carry but became the perfect size in Hagrid's hands. "That one has ten whole chapters about Dragons!"

Hagrid's frown turned right side up as soon as Clea uttered the word 'dragons.' "Take em right to the castle now!" he said.

"I promise!" Clea motioned for the three to come with her with a sweet smile.

Ron happily followed Clea, but Harry and Hermione hesitated. Clea, eager to see Harry up close, swung her head around to look at him. She stopped walking when she saw that neither Harry nor Hermione had moved an inch.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," Clea said in a soothing voice. "I'm the Ancient Runes professor," she added, as if that was a seal of trust. Harry and Hermione quickly caught up with Clea and Ron.

Ron walked next to Clea. "I'm Ron," he said. "That's Hermione and Harry."

"I'm Professor Patra," Clea said. "Hermione, you're taking Ancient Runes with me, right?"

"Yes," Hermione said, walking on Clea's other side. "I'm excited for that class. It sounds really interesting."

"It isn't," Clea said, causing Ron and Harry to laugh.

Clea walked towards the right slightly and away from Ron, so that Harry can fill the gap. Clea turned her head to take in a perfect view of Harry. This was the first time she had gotten to see him up close. She folded her hands together, resisting the urge to grab and hug him.

"Are you good friends with Hagrid?" Clea asked, still looking at Harry. Harry turned his head to look at her, and Clea felt her stomach drop. He did have Lily's eyes.

Clea squeezed her hands together harder and dug her nails into her knuckles, using every bit of strength in her body to not burst into tears as she locked eyes with Harry.

Harry nodded his head at Clea's question and launched into the story of what happened during Hagrid's class.

"But, it wasn't Hagrid's fault," Harry said, finishing his story.

"Of course it wasn't," Clea said. "I used to teach Care of Magical Creatures, and Hippogriffs are extremely fickle; you have to be very cautious and I'm sure Draco wasn't."

"He was just trying to show off," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Now don't tell anyone I said this," Clea whispered, grabbing the handle of the entrance door, and turning to face all three. "I know Draco's parents; and all Malfoys are—well, I probably shouldn't say in front of students."

"Gits?" Ron said quietly and innocently.

Clea laughed and pulled open the large entrance door. "Exactly!"

"How do you know Malfoy's mother?" Harry asked, as he, Hermione and Ron passed Clea, and entered the castle.

"I," Clea started, quickly thinking of something to say. "I went to Hogwarts with her; but she was a couple years ahead of me."

"You went to Hogwarts?" Ron asked. "What house were you in?"

Clea exhaled loudly. "Slytherin," she whispered.

"Slytherin...?" Harry asked, a curious look floating through his eyes.

"Yes, but I didn't fit in with any of them. Slytherins are all snobby gits too. Oops!" Clea's hands slammed over her mouth.

Harry, Ron and Hermione's laughs echoed through the entrance hall. Red blotches started to creep up Clea's cheeks.

"Ok, I think I've said enough tonight." Clea's mouth turned up into a wicked smile. "And if any of you tell anyone what I said about Malfoys and Slytherins...just remember that I can probably have you expelled." Clea's threat lost all hope of sounding the slightest bit threatening, as her words became mixed with giggles.

"You won't have to worry about that, Professor," Hermione said, with complete seriousness.

Clea smiled at her. "I'll see you in class, Hermione. Good night." The three kids laughed good nights back to her.

Clea watched them walk away, a small frown taking over her smile. "Harry?"

Harry spun around. Clea walked up to him. She instantly thought about everything she wanted to tell him. That she was his mother's best friend. That she knew his father. That she still can't believe that they're gone. She wanted to tell him how smart and handsome he had become, and all about Sirius and his parents.

But she couldn't. He was there smiling at her, and she didn't want to throw this huge surprise in his face. Someday she would tell him who she really was, but that was not going to happen tonight.

Clea smiled at Harry. "Be careful....ok?"

Harry gave her a weird look. "You...you look familiar," he said.

Before school started, Hagrid told Clea that he had tried to get in touch with her two years ago, when he was making a photo album of Harry's parents to give to Harry. He told her about the picture he added of Clea and Lily waving excitedly at the camera, as Clea fixed Lily's hair, minutes before her wedding. Clea imagined that Harry probably spent hours staring at the life-like pictures in the album; she thought that that was probably where he saw her.

Clea smiled at Harry innocently and shrug her shoulders. "Good night, Harry," she said, taking one last glimpse of her best friends son before the two parted ways.


	23. Wine and Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

Clea's knees burned with a tight pain from being squashed together, calves buckled underneath. Ignoring the excruciating process of having the bottom half of her legs fall off from lack of circulation, she stayed where she was; kneeling on an old hard wooden chair in front of Remus's desk.

The top half of Clea's body was draped, almost elegantly, over the desktop. Her arms curled around her head, and her fingers tangled in a mess of black hair.

She was shaking. Tears, large and sharp, streamed down from her eyes, landing with soft splashes on the wood.

Remus sat in front of her, behind his desk, back rigid and straight. His elbows, covered in the mismatched patches on his old sweater, were propped up, helping his bandaged hands hide his reddening face.

Slowly, Remus pulled his hands down; teasingly uncovering portions of his face until they fell with a thump next to Clea's head.

"And...And," Remus stuttered, through watery eyes. "He had this _awful_ red bag!"

Clea exploded with a fresh wave of laughter and sat back, slamming her spine into the corner of her chair.

She twisted around in her seat and threw her legs over the armrest, allowing a river of blood to finely pass freely through the strained veins under her knee caps.

Remus's right hand was cupped over his mouth, stifling his own laughter. He rocked back and forth, trying with all his might to contain himself; but looking completely insane, nonetheless.

Clea's howl slowly decreased to whimpers, which became attempts to grasp enough oxygen to refill her deflated lungs.

Clea sighed satisfied and happy. "Ok Remus. Find another boggart. Bring Neville Longbottom here. And I'll go get my camera."

Remus laughed deeply. "I believe that it is against school rules for a professor to use a student's fear as a form of amusement."

Clea shrugged her shoulders and giggled, a wild look sliding through her brown eyes.

"Want some more wine?" Remus asked her, thoroughly enjoying seeing her laugh and knowing perfectly well that more intoxicants would only further her amusing giddiness.

Nodding, Clea moved her glass to catch the waterfall of rose colored wine flowing majestically from Remus's wand.

During dinner earlier, Remus sat down next to Clea and pulled her ear close to his mouth. Remus whispered stealth like, that he had to talk to Clea in private and that she should come to his office immediately following this meal. Clea agreed simply because she found Remus's shadow of repressed laughter enticing. She never expected to hear about a certain boggart appearing as a certain Potions Master, in a dress.

Clea recoiled back into her chair, tasting her wine and letting a few drops linger on her tongue before they slid down her throat. "That used to be your favorite charm, right?" Clea said, apprehensively and indicating the stream of wine falling into Remus's glass.

"Yes," Remus said, his eyes flashing dark for a moment. "My favorite drink too; until Wolfsbane, of course."

"God bless the potion maker," Clea shouted, smiling cheerfully. She raised her glass high, and then downed its contents.

She and Remus laughed slightly, but both were really overturning memories in their heads of the horrible times, right before the full moon, when Remus would drink huge amounts of any type of alcohol to relax his mind before the pain of having it, and his human form, ripped away.

"Poor Neville," Remus said, changing the subject. "Snape's really going to hate him now; probably detest his very existence."

"Well maybe if Snape wasn't so menacing and...cruel to his students, maybe Neville wouldn't be so frightened of him."

Remus nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "He likes having power over them."

"I'd bet," Clea said, leaning forward in her seat. "His behavior today is ALL a result of the way Sirius and James treated him." Clea made a face like she just discovered a new form of oil, and wagged her finger at Remus.

"You're a genius," Remus said, smiling.

"I, _hic_, know." Clea dipped her finger into her glass, mopping up the few drops left that were too weak to make there way completely out on their own.

Remus lounged back in his chair, taking in his entire view of Clea. Clea flashed a quick unnoticed glance at him. He had that look deep in his eyes like he was contemplating ripping his desk in half, and anything else that stood in the way of him and her.

"Remus?" Clea asked, looking at him and raising one eyebrow. "What are you thinking about?"

Remus blushed. Clea could see him mentally telling the hormonal wolf in his head to settle down. "Did you read the Daily Prophet today?" he asked her.

"I never read the paper," Clea started to say, but new thoughts halted her speech. "Except that one back in August that was sent to me. Did you send it to me?"

Remus's mouth pursed with a puzzling look. "No," he said. Then added in a softer voice, "I barley had enough money to buy myself one."

Clea looked down at her lap and then back up to Remus. "Will you let me buy you new robes?" she blurted out. Remus started to sigh. "Not because I think you need them...that badly or because I'm pitying you in anyway. I _want_ to buy them for you."

"The Daily Prophet said that someone spotted Sirius," Remus said, abruptly bringing their conversation back on track.

"What!?" Clea shouted, bolting up straight in her chair. "Where?"

"Pretty close to here. It was a Muggle who saw him, so by the time the news reached the ministry, it was too late."

Clea's face became an unusual shade of white. "He _is_ coming to Hogwarts, isn't he? He knows Harry's here."

Remus nodded, with sadness and a grave sense of anger.

"Remus," Clea started, pushing stray hair out of her eyes, and suddenly feeling the shock of being sober. "Are you going to tell Harry who you are? You know, that you were friends with James."

"I don't know," Remus answered, running his fingers through his hair and silently thinking for another moment. "Maybe."

"I talked to him last night," Clea said, circling her finger around the rim of her empty wine glass. "But I couldn't do it. I wanted to, but the words sounded catastrophic in my head."

Remus blinked slowly; a sign Clea knew was agreement.

"Hi," Clea said, in a false overly bright voice. "My name is Cleopatra Black. Yeah, that's right, Black. I'm the younger sister of that deranged convict who was the reason your parents were killed, (you're mother was my best friend in the whole entire world, by the way), and is now after you. Give me a hug!"

Remus's eyebrows became lost in his bangs. "He _might_ panic if you say that; just a little."

Clea laughed through an enormous yawn. She stood up and stretched her arms out so far that the sound of cracking joints echoed through the room. "What time is it?"

Remus pushed back the sleeve of his sweater and focused his eyes. "About midnight."

"Wow," Clea said, giggling. "We're way past curfew."

Remus laughed and walked around his desk to where Clea was. "I don't think Filch could threaten you with detention anymore."

"You never know," Clea said brushing Remus's bangs away from his face. "Actually you wouldn't know, would you?"

"I was a prefect for a reason. Come on," he said, grabbing Clea's hand before it fell away from his face. "I'll walk you down to you room."

Clea stretched her fingers into Remus's. "Afraid Sirius Black is going to come and kidnap me while I walk the ten feet back to my room?"

Remus looked down at her and smiled slyly. His lanky fingers curled tighter around her hand, squeezing it gently.

000

"Come on Severus; talk to me," Clea whined as she sat cross legged on the stony dungeon floor of Snape's office.

"I'm busy, Cleopatra," Snape said, in his usual sinisterly silky voice. Snape walked away briskly from a large cauldron that was bubbling slightly around the edges, and over to a large cabinet behind his desk.

The days had gone by faster than Clea thought they would. Before she realized, it was the last weekend of October; tomorrow was Halloween.

Practically every night, Clea would go to Remus's office. The two of them would sit and talk about their classes and students until their eyes became puffy slits that opened and closed at ten second intervals. Then Remus would walk Clea back to her room, holding her hand tightly in his own. He always gave Clea this look that made her knees buckle, but then, to her slight disappointment, he would turn back around and leave.

Snape, on the other hand, hadn't been very keen on interacting with anyone since the boggart. Not that he ever really interacted with anyone in the first place; and Clea got on Snape's bad side all by herself.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Clea said through giggles. "It was a joke!"

"It wasn't funny." Snape carefully stepped over Clea's now outstretched legs and walked over to a clean counter on the other end of the room.

"I guess I forgot that you have about as much sense of humor as a glass of water." Clea placed her hands on the floor as far back behind her as she could stretch them without unhinging her shoulders. She leaned back and looked over at the dying flames still pathetically dancing in the fireplace. She could just barely make out the burned red fabric, crisping in blackened embers.

After Remus told her about the boggart, Clea got what she thought was a brilliant idea. Last weekend, she went back to her apartment and tore through a box of things she stole from her mother when she was a teenager, and pulled out a dusty, rumpled red purse.

She assumed that enough time had passed, and that Snape might have forgotten about his drag form popping up in Remus's class. So, earlier tonight, she came to Snape's door, told him he left this in the lady's room and gave him her present.

Instead of finding the humor in it, Snape grabbed the bag and threw it into his fireplace.

Clea collapsed onto the floor, holding her stomach and cackling like she was a madwoman; and not only because of Snapes's reaction, she was thanking the highest power that he wasn't trying to burn her alive also.

Clea's eyes drifted lazily back and forth, watching Snape glide slowly around his office, dropping the occasional thing into his potion.

"Are you going to sit there all night?" Snape asked Clea, with annoyance dripping from every syllable.

"Maybe..." Clea said, stretching her legs out as far as they could go and pointing her toes. "If you say that you forgive me, I'll move."

"I hope you've packed a suitcase then," Snape said, leering down at her as he poured a vile of red liquid into the potion.

Clea smiled and shifted uncomfortably on the cold, hard floor. She picked her hand up and without even looking at it she could feel the flecks of dirt clinging to her palm. She brushed her hands together over her lap and saw the small black dots falling like bizarre snow onto her robes; her pure silk, pure white robes.

"You're in my way," Snape snapped at her, when he had to step over her again to get back to his cabinet.

Clea happily lifted herself up, and folded her legs closer to her chest so that her feet could plant themselves on the floor. She began to straighten into a standing position. Halfway up, a hard force on her shoulder, pushed her back down to the floor with an ungraceful crash.

"Ow," Clea screamed, massaging the bottom of her spine.

"I didn't say you had to get up," Snape said, from behind her.

"I wanted to," Clea shouted, standing up quickly. She shot Snape a sour pout as she brushed the dirt off of her robes. "I guess when someone says that _you're in my way_,"—Clea's perfect imitation of Snape's nasally, icy voice did not go unnoticed by Snape, who almost dropped a bottle into his cauldron upon hearing it,--"you kind of get the idea that they really want you to leave."

"Don't leave," Snape said, quietly.

Clea sighed and shook her hair, so that her bangs fell like a veil over her eyes; a motion reserved only for Severus Snape.

The rhythm of perfectly timed chops filled the room. Clea made her way over to where Snape was, suddenly interested in what he was making.

"Oh, Merlin!" Clea gasped, stopping a foot away from Snape and his potion. "Dat reeks," she said, using her thumb and forefinger like a clamp over her angry nose. "How can you sand do be near id?"

"The smell will filter out slowly," Snape said, looking at Clea's revolted face from over his shoulder. "Come on," he said, grabbing her elbow. "Stand over here."

Snape took Clea over to a spot on the opposite side of the table and conjured up a stool for her to sit on.

Clea let go of her nose, which was now a pretty purplish red, and pulled herself up onto the stool. "Thanks," toppled out of her mouth, sounding overly affectionate and grateful.

Snape made a confused, jerking motion and then eloquently turned on his heels and scurried back behind his cauldron. His face was half hidden behind a slight steam floating up from the potion.

"You know Severus," Clea said, finding she was somewhat bored; "when Remus invites me to his office..."

"I didn't invite you."

"He has some sort of chocolate out for me to snack on."

Snape walked over to a small cupboard across from the table and lifted a small container from the shelf. He walked over closer to Clea and held the bowl out. "Dried mushroom?"

Clea peered into the bowl, and then shifted her eyes up at Snape's. "Is this all I'm worth to you, Severus Snape? A shriveled old fungus?"

"You can have two."

"I'll take zero, thank you."

Snape shrugged one shoulder and replaced the bowl back into the smaller cabinet. He returned to his potion, which was steaming even more than before.

"What are you making anyway?" Clea asked.

Snape waved his hand, making streaks of clear lines through the steam. "Wolfsbane," he said slowly.

"Really?" Clea asked, sounding more astonished than she intended.

"Dumbledore needs me to make it for Lupin before every full moon. It is very important that he drinks this...so he won't harm anyone," Snape said. "It's not like I'm doing something nice for that werewolf for no reason."

Clea rolled her eyes, annoyance and anger flashing through them. "God forbid," she mumbled. "And don't talk about Remus like that."

The soft gurgling of the potion was the only sound in the room. A prolonged moment of intense muteness fell between Clea and Snape; both collecting their thoughts and biting their tongues.

"Why are you so mean to your students?" Clea finally blurted out. "Well, not counting the Slytherins."

"I'm not mean to them," Snape stated. He walked slowly over to where Clea sat. "I'm tough with them. I intend on weeding out the unskilled students and pushing the rest to the best of their ability."

"Well...I do that too," Clea said meekly. She felt like Snape was undermining her own teaching style. "I just smile occasionally. You do know what a smile is, don't you?"

Snape made a face like he was attempting to smile but his face muscles were to weak to allow it; which made Clea's own smile broaden even wider to include the corners of her eyes.

"That was a great first attempt," Clea said, patting Snape's hand. Snape scowled at her. "I'm glad that I don't have Draco Malfoy in my class though," Clea said, to change the subject.

"Does he recognize you?" Snape asked, conjuring up another stool for himself. He pulled the stool over, and sat extremely close to Clea. She waited for her stomach to turn over uncomfortably, but it did something completely different which she didn't like at all.

"I don't think so," Clea said. "The last time I saw him he was five; at my mother's funeral."

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok; you didn't kick me," Clea said, looking down at Snape's legs.

"I meant..."

"Don't," Clea stopped him, failing at hiding the rage embedded deep in her voice. She exhaled and stared down at her lap. "I was mum's perfect little quiet Slytherin daughter, until the night Sirius left and I begged and screamed for him to take me with him. She held me back and I yelled at her. I told her I hated her, and I hated this family; that I wasn't like them. She still didn't let me leave, probably because she wanted to save face in front of my aunt and cousins. But, she never spoke to me for more than was required after that."

Clea realized that she was digging her fingernails into the palms of her hands and that she was probably pouring her heart out to the wrong person. She cleared her throat and looked up. Snape's stool was empty. _Figures_, Clea thought. She squirmed in her chair, scanning the room, but he wasn't there.

Soft footsteps sounded into the room. Snape appeared coming from a dark room in the back of his office. In his hand was something rectangular and shiny.

Snape grabbed Clea's hand and gently dropped the object into her palm. The word 'Honeydukes' was stamped across the silver wrapper.

"Don't tell anyone I had this," Snape warned, wagging his finger in front of Clea's face.

Clea smiled and nodded. Snape checked his watch and slid back onto his stool.

Tearing back the paper, Clea snapped off a piece of the chocolate bar. She couldn't help laughing at how the taste of the chocolate resembled Snape; dark and bitter.

"The Wolfsbane has to settle for exactly ten minutes," Snape said, more to himself. "How do you like Ancient Runes?"

Clea shrugged her shoulders, nibbling on another corner of the chocolate. "I'm trying to come up with ways to get Hagrid fired so that _I_ can teach Care of Magical Creatures."

Snape laughed; short dry barks of laughter that made Clea jump and almost topple off her stool.

"I do know how to laugh, Cleopatra," Snape said, when he saw the look of terror on Clea's face.

"Please don't _ever_ do that again. You've turned my entire world upside down."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her. "Seriously!" Clea exclaimed. "Eight minutes, by the way."

"If Malfoy does say anything to you, you can let me know."

"Why?"

"So I can sit him down and explain everything to him. I am his head of house. Seven minutes."

"I don't think he even knows I'm his cousin. He winked at me in the hall, you know. It wasn't like an 'I know your secret' wink, either. It was more like a 'Hey baby' wink; slightly disturbing."

"I would poison his food for you, but..."

"Four minutes. You don't want to die?"

"Exactly."

"And I'd hate to be the reason behind why Lucius Malfoy blew you up."

"I'm forever grateful. Three minutes. Perhaps you just don't want me gone...?"

"Who would make the Wolfsbane? One minute."

"Is, _ahem_, that the only reason?" Snape asked, in a slow timid voice.

Clea stared at him; her voice caught in her throat, a smile creeping uncontrollably across her face.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Clea shouted in her head. _This is Snape! Oh God...he's moving closer. Why is he moving closer? Why am I not stopping him!? Pull away Cleopatra Cassiopeia Black! Pull away! OH MY GOD! I'm kissing Severus Snape!_

A/N: Heehee! Don't panic, have faith in the story. A tiny spoiler: what Clea does with one she'll do ten times better with the other. Thank you to those that reviewed again!! You guys rock my world!! :D


	24. Eyes On the Floor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: Sorry I disgusted alot of people with my Clea and Snape kiss, lol!!! Every story needs a little twist, right? So, this chapter is a little long and also there are some lines right from the book, in other words disclaimer number two:I don't own those lines!!

freakin-person: that review was sooooo funny!! Clea and Remus will snog...its coming soon!

msj: I'm glad you saw the niceness in Snape...if there really is any only J.K. knows! Thanks for the awesome review!

Jelli-baby: I just had to tell you that I love your reviews!!! You rock!!

THANK YOU to everyone else who reviewed too!

Clea's eyes burst open as if they were being held closed for centuries. Tiny blurry dots of red and purple popped before her in the surrounding darkness.

Slowly she felt the weight of heavy fabric lying on top of her head, and the simple function of breathing had become harder and harder to succeed at.

Twisting and flipping around on the soft mattress of her bed, Clea struggled to free herself from the large comforter that was holding her captive.

Clea sat up and realized that she was completely lost underneath the sea of gold fabric. She began pawing at the makeshift tent, furiously pulling the blanket forward over her head.

Her hands picked up speed. Suddenly she felt air hit her back and then a shimmer of light start to flitter across her bed.

Fingers clutched tightly around a fold of the blanket, Clea performed one last great tug and tore the beast away.

The cold sweet relief of fresh air washed over her and flew into her gasping mouth and sucking nostrils.

Clea's hair was a mess of frizzy tangles that flew back and forth along with Clea's head as she realized that she had been lying backwards on her bed. She tried to recall whether she fell asleep with her feet on her pillows, of if she suffered from horrifying nightmares during the night, which is the catalyst for deadly tossing and turning. Clea remembered kissing Snape; it was probably the latter.

Clea pressed the palms of her hands over her eyes, pushing her eyeballs deep into their sockets. The kiss wasn't a passionate one, at least. It wasn't wet, or awe-inspiring. A second, maybe ten, passed and it was over.

Then Snape sprang up from his seat like someone lit a fire underneath him, and mumbled something about wolfsbane. Clea, trying her hardest not to sound hysterical, told him she had to go, and sped out of the room, out of the dungeons and didn't stop till she was safely locked inside her bedroom.

She had stood in front of her mirror for minutes; the tip of her wand brushing back and forth against her lips. She considered what the after effects of performing 'Obliviate' on herself would be. In the end, she decided that a good old fashion toothbrush would work just as fine.

Clea removed her hands from her eyes, and flopped backwards onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, blinking her blurry world back into focus.

A small, muffled sound started to penetrate her silence. Clea sat up and swung her legs off the side of her bed. She padded over to her bedroom door and unlocked it. Sticking her ear through the opening, the muffled sound became louder and a more pronounced knocking.

It took nine long steps for Clea to cross her office and get to the source of the knocking. She turned the knob slowly. _Please don't be Severus! Anyone but Severus!_ Clea screamed inside her head.

Wanting to get it over fast, Clea tore the door open, and her eyes took in the tall glorious creature standing before her.

"Remus," Clea sighed, smiling brightly.

Remus laughed. "Hello Clea. You weren't at breakfast, so I brought you some food."

Clea stared at the cup of juice in Remus's right hand to the soft pastry, smothered in dripping white frosting in his left. Pausing a second to compose her drooling mouth, Clea's head tilted up so she could gaze at Remus's sweet, slightly amused face.

Clea rose to the very tip top points of her toes and flung herself at Remus, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

A sound like a great deal of air escaping from lungs came from Remus, followed by a crisp splash as drops of juice made their escape.

"I am so, so, so, _so_ sorry, Remus," Clea said, squeezing Remus tighter and reaching her head up so that her chin could rest on his shoulders.

"That juice is going to stain. Why are you sorry?"

"Because I kis..." Clea's manic voice halted; "Nevermind."

"Clea?" Remus asked, his voice sounding strained, "The room is starting to spin."

Clea slid down, letting go of Remus. She took the plate and the now half empty glass from him and walked over to her desk. "Do you want to come in?" she asked Remus.

Remus walked further into the room hesitantly. "I actually can't," he said, looking away from Clea and out towards her window. "I should get back to my office. I'm expecting a delivery of a Grindylow; and it would probably be best if I stayed there and waited for it."

"Oh, ok," Clea said. She grazed the side of the pastry with her finger, allowing frosting to coat the side. She turned her hand to the side and licked the white paste completely off.

Remus started at her mouth, unconsciously leaning forward. Clea's eyes flashed up at his.

"_Ahem_," Remus said, shaking his head. "I better get back to my office." Remus turned and started towards the door.

"Wait!" Clea sprang ahead of him and placed one hand on each side of the doorway, blocking his exit. "Did, um, did Severus say anything to you during breakfast?"

"Not anything note worthy," Remus said, thinking for a moment. "He basically just sat there, sending me his I'm-going-to-kill-you-while-you-sleep look, but that's nothing new."

Clea exhaled heavily. Remus started to wobble with laughter, a bewildered look plastered across his face.

"Listen carefully to me, Remus," Clea said. She reached up and firmly grabbed Remus's right shoulder. "If you ever hear a rumor or a secret about me, if some horrible man with bad hair and a disgruntled look upon the thing he calls a face ever tries to convince you that I did something—"Remus's mouth opened and the beginning of the word 'what' slipped out amongst laughs. "Shh, shh," Clea continued, putting her other hand over Remus's mouth. "Just know that it's only, _partially_...true. Partially!"

Remus shook his head back and forth with laughter, Clea's hand still hovering over his mouth.

He peeled her hand away from his face, and used it to lead her over to her desk. "Clea, I do not have any idea what you are talking about; but, I do know that I really need to return to my office and that you have been driven delirious, by what I'm assuming is low blood sugar. In conclusion, here," Remus grabbed Clea's chin and pressed down on her bottom jaw line. Into her now open mouth, Remus gently stuffed the pastry.

"I'll come find you later, if I have time," he said, sliding his tongue down the length of his index finger, scooping up the residue frosting, before turning and walking out of the room.

Clea tore off the half of the pastry that was still sticking out of her mouth. After watching Remus attack his frosted finger, she felt like a long hot shower was needed.

Bathing taken care of, food devoured and fresh robes painted onto her body, Clea flopped down into her desk chair. She could no longer put off the inevitable; it was time for the long and boring task of correcting parchments covered in wavering lines her students referred to as writing.

Clea stared at her thirty-seventh paper with burning retinas. An hour had passed. Clea suddenly felt a dusty old light bulb burn with a passionate light high above her head, (which technically would be impossible given where she was), with the genius idea that a break was in the very near future.

Grabbing her cloak, Clea left her office with the intention of visiting Remus and his new pet.

As she got closer to his door, she could make out mumbling voices coming from inside his office. Clea peered around the corner and into the room. She saw Remus searching through a cupboard and Harry taking a seat in front of Remus's desk.

"I've only got teabags, I'm afraid—", Clea heard Remus say. She smiled and walked past his office. Nothing short of Hogwarts burning down would cause her to interrupt Remus's time with Harry.

Changing her plans, Clea decided to visit the house elves and ask them to make her the tallest sandwich in the history of bread.

Clea stepped off the last stair and into the entrance hall when a long shadow ascended up from the dungeons.

Carrying a goblet, steam rising and wavering into the air, Snape walked across the entrance hallway, a look on his face suggesting that he would have rather seen Dumbledore standing in front of him completely naked than Clea.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Clea said, swallowing her nervousness.

"Good afternoon," Snape responded. He moved closer to Clea and the staircases, avoiding her unblinking stare. He stopped dead no more than three inches from her; extending his arm out to his side to hold the goblet away from them.

"Wolfsbane," Snape said, nodding towards his hand.

"So my nose says," Clea said, leaning away from him.

"Cleopatra, I think we need to..."

"No."

"Something needs to be said about..."

"Not really."

"We kis..."

"Shh!"

"You should know that it..."

"Was just a moment Severus. Ok? It was just a moment."

Snape stared at her for a second. He rolled his eyes over to his hand which was held tightly around the goblet. "Where's Lupin?" he spitted maliciously.

"His office," Clea responded before fleeing the hall. She made the immediate decision that fresh air is what she needed now; some good old fashion oxygen.

Outside, the near November air was not without its reminder that winter was approaching. Clea buttoned up her cloak and searched the insides for the pockets, to stick her increasingly numbing hands in. The chill wind felt nice on her face as she walked around the grounds.

Clea went past the Whommping Willow and Hagrid's hut. Skimming the shore of the lake, her path led her to the outer edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Even in mid-afternoon where sunlight was never in short supply, the Forbidden Forest casts gargantuan shadows over those who dare to stand near it.

Clea shuttered, thinking about what dark creatures were in there, hiding themselves in the tight, twisting branches.

She started walking forward, her eyes still captivated by the forest.

Something moved. A big shadow leaped from behind one bush, into another; a closer one.

Heart tripling and lodged somewhere in her esophagus, Clea kept moving, eyes held unblinking on the forest floor.

The shadow moved again; now wavering behind two bushes a little ahead of Clea. _Don't panic!_ Clea told herself. _You are trained to handle magical creatures, remember?_

Clea was unable to stop herself from walking forward. A sun ray shifted and landed on the massive shadow, its light hitting two glittering objects.

Clea leaned slightly forward and down as she crept past. Fear making her hands shake, but curiosity pushing her to keep going.

As she stepped directly in front of the bushes where the creature was hiding, the two shining circles blinked up at her.

Clea's feet kept moving, although her mind had stopped functioning. Her eyes were locked with the blinking eyes from the forest floor. Not paying attention, Clea tripped over a large, protruding tree root and crashed hard onto the ground.

Clea turned her head quickly back to the forest. The eyes blinked once more, and the massive shadow stepped closer, bathing itself in a line of sunlight. She recognized the creature instantly.

Clea's heart stopped. The muscles in her stomach tightened up and released itself with a flurry of butterflies.

"Sirius...?" Clea whispered.

"Professor!"

Clea sprang up, and looked towards the voice. Harry came bounding towards her.

"Harry," Clea said frantically. She stood up and grabbed Harry's arm, stopping him from getting any closer to the forest.

"Are you ok, Professor? I saw you trip."

"I'm fine. I, I just wasn't looking where I was going," Clea pulled her wand out ready to strike at Sirius if he tried anything. She pulled Harry towards the path that led to the castle. "What are you doing out her?" Clea shouted at him, unable to hide the terror in her voice.

"Everyone is still at Hogsmeade. I was just taking a walk."

"You shouldn't be out walking by yourself, Harry! You know that!" Clea loosened her grip around Harry's arm and glanced over her shoulder. She didn't see the dog anymore.

Harry's head swerved from Clea to the Forbidden Forest, and back. He narrowed his eyes at Clea, a mix of confusion and suspiciousness swimming through them. "Are you looking for something, Professor Patra?" Harry asked her.

Clea realized that she had been staring into the forest. She smiled at Harry, her brain searching for something to say. "I…thought I saw a Clabbert. I was going to try and capture it."

"What's that?" Harry asked, the suspicious look fading into curiosity.

"I'll explain in a second, but you know what?" Clea slinked her arm around Harry's and led him up the path to the castle. "It's about time for everyone to come back from Hogsmeade. So, let's go inside."

Once they got into the castle, Harry excused himself form Clea, and ran over to greet Hermione and Ron.

Clea stalked away slowly around a corner, before she broke out into a sprinting run; she had to find Remus.

Clea shot around the castle, checking Remus's office, classroom, the library, she even popped her head into the male staff's lavatory.

Finally Clea almost collapsed in a dying heap in front of the Great Hall. The Halloween feast would be starting any minute, so Clea gave up her search and decided to sit and wait for Remus.

Like every Halloween, the Great Hall was decorated with floating jack-o-lanterns and flying bats. Clea's eyes drifted down from the ceiling to the center aisle. Remus was walking down towards her, hands stuffed in his pockets and leaning slightly down as he talked to Professor Flitwick, who was walking besides him.

"Remus!" Clea shouted, bounding down the center aisle to meet him. "Where have you been?"

"He was helping me in her, Clea," Flitwick said, tugging on her skirt to get her attention. Remus smiled at him and then at Clea, who was shaking, silent laughter longing to burst out of her.

"You were decorating, Remus?" Clea asked. Remus nodded his head.

Clea couldn't contain herself for one more second. Remus's face relaxed into an annoyed scowl. He turned on his heels and walked away towards the staff table.

"Wait!" Clea giggled, running after him and almost knocking Flitwick down. "Oh, I'm sorry. Remus! Wait one minute!"

Remus pulled out his chair at the table, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he continued to purposely ignore Clea's shouts.

Clea grabbed Remus's elbow and pulled him back, stopping him from sitting down. Clea rose up on her toes and leaned against Remus for support. "There's something important I need to tell you," she whispered.

"What?" Remus said, turning to face Clea.

Clea dropped down from her toes and looked up into Remus's eyes. "Remus, I think I saw-"

"Now, move over you two, move over!" Flitwick said, as he pried Clea and Remus apart at the thighs. "I think I'm going to have to sit here in between you love birds tonight."

Clea shook the blush rising on her face away, while Remus tried to stammer out that Clea was just trying to tell him something, but Flitwick wasn't having any of it.

Flitwick climbed up onto the chair next to Remus's and patted the seat of the opposite chair, indicting to Clea that she sit down.

Feeling defeat, Clea sank down into the chair. She looked to her right, expecting to see Snape sitting next to her, but he wasn't there. Instead, Snape was at the opposite end of the table, glaring daggers down at Remus.

The Halloween feast was spectacular, and Remus and Clea were treated to lively conversations with the tiny Charms Professor.

"Well," Flitwick said, as he hopped off his chair at the end of the feast. "Thank you for allowing me to have such an enjoyable evening with two of my all time favorite students!"

"Was I really your favorite student!?" Clea squealed, clasping her hands together and bending down to smile face to face with Flitwick.

"Well, second," Flitwick said, throwing a wide smile up at Remus. "Third actually, if I count Lily; maybe fourth, because I can not forget to consider-"

"All right, that's enough, time for bed," Clea said, her voicing resuming its low, regal tone. She giggled and nudged Flitwick away from the table.

Clea turned back to Remus still smiling. Remus's face was the complete opposite of hers though, as he stepped closer to her, draping his hands over her shoulders.

"Clea," Remus whispered, his tired grayish-blue eyes darting around the room before settling on Clea. "What were you going to tell me before?"

"Uh," Clea mumbled, becoming suddenly still and serious. She screwed her face up and filed through her memories from the day. She felt a feeling of blankness descend upon her brain. "I can't remember, Remus," Clea said, shrugging. "I suppose it mustn't have been that important, if I can't even remember it."

Remus sighed softly. "Clea," he said, squeezing her shoulders. "I'm sorry but, there is a serious situation going on right now. And I know you're having fun being back at Hogwarts, but, you can not afford to be ditzy and forgetful now, ok?"

Clea felt embarrassed. She threw her head back and swallowed the lump in her throat. Clea's head fell back forwards, her eyes leveling with Remus's collar bone, and nodded.

"Let me think," she started, in a hoarse whisper. "I was correcting papers in my office-"

"Professor Dumbledore!" the shrill voice of Lavender Brown, broke Clea's train of thought. "Something has happened to the Fat Lady! You must come quickly!"

Dumbledore whisked around the staff table, and followed Lavender as she ran out of the Great Hall. Over his shoulder, Dumbledore bent his arm back slightly and flicked his hand forward. As if he pressed the play button on a paused screen, every Professor left behind the table went into instant action, trailing close and fast behind Dumbledore.

In seconds, the group weaved in and out of the line of Gryffindors waiting to get into their tower.

Suddenly they all stopped dead. Clea stood on the very tops of her feet, straining to see over Remus's shoulder and around McGonagall's pointy hat.

"We need to find her," Clea heard Dumbledore say. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

McGonagall shifted to the right and unblocked the small sliver of the Fat Lady's portrait that Clea could see over Remus. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in the back of her throat. The entire top of the portrait was slashed off; leading the way for larger deeper slashes that Clea knew descended the entire painting.

Clea felt a breeze over her head. Tearing her quickly watering eyes away from the portrait, she threw her head up just as Peeves soared over.

"You'll be lucky!" Peeves cackled loudly.

Dumbledore began questioning Peeves about what he saw, and Peeves went into his explanation of the events.

"Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

The words hit Clea like a swift punch in the stomach. She felt hot goop rise in her throat.

Her shaking hand groped Remus's arm, snaking up against the rough old tweed until her finger found a hole spreading out from the seam on his sleeve. Her middle finger pushed underneath it, and twisted around, grabbing Remus's sleeve and forcing him to bend down and to the side.

"Remus?" Clea swaggered, lips pressed against Remus's earlobe. "I remember what I had to tell you."

Remus's hand covered Clea's mouth quickly; with one swift glance he prevented her from the delirious manic rant that was balancing between her lips.

Dumbledore sent all the students back to the Great Hall. On his way down the steps he told the Professors still standing there to help search the school.

Remus grabbed Clea's hand, and led her up the stairs past the Gryffindor's portrait hole.

"I'm scared, Remus," Clea whispered loudly, digging her fingers into Remus's hand.

"Don't go too far, Lupin," Snape hissed as Clea and Remus past him. "Or maybe we could end this pointless exertion and you can just enlighten us with Black's whereabouts."

Remus's back stiffened and he took a long breath, composing himself. Clea whipped around on her heels, and glared her eyes at Snape.

"Severus, Remus has nothing to do with Sirius! And if you suspect him, then you should suspect me too!"

"More," Snape said, stepping away from the wall, and into the middle of the hallway. "I suspect you more, Cleopatra."

Clea's mouth dropped. She immediatly assumed that Snape must have been trying, completely failing, but trying nonetheless to get her to trust him, and then spill about Sirius; when in reality, Clea of course knew nothing.

Before Clea could defend her innocence, Remus grabbed her hand and dragged her down another corridor. The two didn't stop until they were as far from where Snape was as possible.

"Ok, Clea," Remus whispered, turning to her and staring intently down into her eyes. "Did you see Sirius today?"

"No," Clea said, her head moving back and forth. She leaned in slightly closer to Remus. "I saw Padfoot."

Remus closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"I forgot, Remus," Clea said, her voice rising. "I forgot he was an animagi."

"I haven't," Remus said, pressing his hands over his face. "Everyday I'm battling with this secret, if I should go to Dumbledore or not."

Clea slouched up against the wall, her hands smoothing the creases in her skirt. "Are you?"

Remus looked at her. "I guess you're not going to?" Clea's eyes glossed over. She didn't look away from her lap. "I was the reason he became an animagi. This is my fault."

"No it isn't Remus!" Clea's back shot straight, and she grabbed Remus's arm. "You didn't make him become an animagi, and how were you supposed to know something like this would happen?"

Remus wrapped his left hand over the hand Clea had gripped around his right arm. "It is my responsibility to tell Dumbledore the truth, thought. It is my decision."

Clea straightened up to her most posh stance. She closed her eyes, her mind fighting with its thoughts. She knows Remus's weakness, and the part in her still true to her family's roots screamed at her to use it against him, to save her brother.

"Remus," Clea said slowly, pronouncing every letter in his name. "Please don't say anything to Dumbledore. What would be the point? Sirius is out of Azkaban, he got into the castle. There is nothing Dumbledore can do now."

Remus nodded his head slowly.

"For me, ok? Don't say anything. Don't start more trouble…for yourself. We just have to wait now, and watch out for Harry. That's what's important now making sure nothing happens to Harry," Clea took a deep breath. She felt horrible inside.

"Yes, you're right," Remus said quietly.

Clea reached up and kissed Remus softly on the corner of his mouth. Remus grabbed Clea's hand and led her down another corridor.

"Ok," Clea said, as the two scanned every portrait on the wall. "Now how can I murder Severus and make it look like Sirius did it?"


	25. Werewolf Or Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!You're all awesome!! So this chapter comes with a slight warning: **there are a couple of references to adult situations.** **So be prepared**, lol! And enjoy! :)

Clea walked around her office, pointing her wand at every candlestick. Small yellow-white flashes appeared and died down into soft flickers of fire.

A couple days past, and Sirius was on everyone's mind. Clea heard her students whispering about him before every class. She almost felt like fleeing the castle. How could she stand it? Sirius was so close; he could still be in the castle somewhere.

Mostly Clea felt ashamed, because she wasn't scared that her brother was here, or angry. Instead she longed to speak to him; to talk to him, about anything. She just wanted to hear his voice.

Occasionally, Clea would pass Harry in the hall, and once again feel that instant tug of emotions. She felt like a horrible person. She felt evil. _But why shouldn't I wish that Sirius would come to me and tell me this was all a joke?_ Clea wondered constantly. _Yes he betrayed Lily…but he's my brother. Don't I owe him my loyalty?_

A loud pounding knock at her door made Clea's heart attempt to leap out of her chest. It settled back into her rib cage with a rapid pace that caused Clea's whole body to shake.

Clea pointed her wand at the door and it immediately opened wide.

Remus stood there. His skin was pale and moist, like he was inches away from passing out. As he walked into the room, Clea noticed his clothes hanging off of him more loosely than usual, and his eyes were so bright they were almost frightening to look at.

Clea swiftly moved from the back corner of her office towards where Remus was, as he turned to close and lock the door behind him.

"Remus?" Clea gasped, her voice cracking with worry.

Remus turned back around to face Clea. He softly grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her body up against his.

Remus bent his head down and captured Clea's mouth in his own, gently but hungrily prying her lips apart.

Clea moaned slightly as her face instinctively leaned up into Remus. She placed her hands on Remus's shoulders, and pushed away from him with all her strength.

"Remus John Lupin!" she shrieked, shock rippling through her eyes.

Before Remus, or Clea, could say one more word, Clea threw herself back against Remus, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his.

Remus's hands brushed around Clea's hips, and traveled up her back slowly, finally stopping at the middle point of her back. His fingernails arched, digging themselves through the fabric of her robes and puncturing her skin.

Clea's shoulder stiffened, but she didn't break from the kiss. Her brain melted as Remus applied more pressure against her bottom lip.

Clea pushed aside her desire to be with the man she loves, for a moment, to listen to the voice in her head; which was screaming at her to recognize the signs. As Remus's nails dug harder into Clea's back she realized that this wasn't her Remus. It was the wolf.

Clea slowed down the kiss, which had become a ferocious battle of her trying to breathe and him trying to swallow her.

Clea's hand gently stroked Remus's face. Remus inwardly flinched when Clea's fingers traveled over the hump from his scar. Clea's hand fell down onto his arm.

Instantly Remus relaxed his grip on her back and pulled away. He stepped back, shaking his head. His eyes burst open, flashing yellow before they dissolved back into their normal beautiful calm blue.

"I'm sorry," Remus whispered, rubbing his hands across his face. He turned abruptly towards the door, muttering under his breath,

Clea reached her arm around, stretching her fingers so that they spread across the middle of her back.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at Remus's actions. She felt excited that he kissed her, but upset at the way he was probably feeling.

Remus, a tall man, with long limbs and a straight posture, stood at Clea's door, reaching inside his robes for his wand. He looked to Clea like the smallest, weakest man in the world.

Clea sprang over to him, grabbing his arm and stopping him from unlocking the door.

"I'm sorry, Clea," Remus said again, trying to twist his arm out of Clea's grasp, so that he could open the door.

"It's ok, Remus! It's ok," Clea pleaded. Remus's body went limp. He looked down at the ground, shaking his head. Clea placed her other hand on Remus's face and shifted so that her face was right under his. "Don't leave," she whispered.

Remus sighed almost sadly, and tucked his wand back into the pocket of his robes.

"Come here," Clea said softly, lacing her fingers into Remus's. "Come sit down."

Clea led Remus over to her desk chair, where Remus promptly sat down. "I'll be right back," she said. Clea ran into her bedroom and grabbed an empty glass, filling it with water from a jug she had on her bed stand.

Clea walked back into her office and placed the glass down in front of Remus; before sitting in a chair on the opposite side.

"I'm-" Remus started, but Clea cut him off with a hand movement. Remus picked up the glass. "It's a full moon tonight," he said, downing the water.

Clea nodded, even though she felt confused. "Remus, what about the Wolfsbane? Isn't that potion supposed to help you?"

"It stops me from becoming a monster," Remus said. "I remember who I am. I remember the people I love, so I won't attack them. But, I still transform. I still….it doesn't completely stop the wolf senses form taking over."

"Oh," Clea whispered.

Remus shot up from his chair, fidgeting with his fingers. He wandered over to the window, and gazed out of it. The sun was just beginning its descent; the moon would be up within hours.

Clea rose from her chair and slowly approached Remus at the window. He spun around, seconds before she got near him. He reached his hand out and dragged his fingers down the side of her face.

Heat rose in Clea's cheek. Remus licked his lips, and leaned in closer. Their breath barely mingled, when Remus pulled back, tearing his hand away from Clea's face, wringing it together with his other one.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just….I just feel like I need something."

"Blood?" Clea said, a smirk spreading across her face. "The opportunity to rip apart flesh, perhaps?"

"Funny," Remus said dryly.

Clea laughed and leaned forward, kissing Remus perfectly on the tip of his nose. Remus cleared his throat, and continued to twist his fingers around.

"You know Remus," Clea said, stepping back from him and walking back over to her desk. "If you didn't break up with me, and ignore me for thirteen years…you wouldn't _have_ to tell me you were sorry after kissing me. You wouldn't even have to ask permission."

Remus stood up, and stuck his hands into his pockets. "Thank you Clea; for reminding me that werewolf or not, I'm still a monster," he said, his voice harsh. He turned away from Clea, and looked back out the window.

Clea frowned and sighed. She wanted to feel ashamed at herself for making Remus think that, but another voice in her head shouted out of the darkness; and told her that Remus should know, more than anyone, that Clea would never see him as a monster, werewolf or not.

"Remus," Clea finally said, picking up the empty glass of water. "I don't think you're a monster! I…that should just be common knowledge! I was just trying to be, you know, flirty. I never want to hurt your feelings Remus; ever."

There was a small silent pause that Clea thought would never end, before Remus laughed. "If you never want to hurt my feelings, then when were you going to tell me that you kissed Severus?"

The sound of glass breaking shook the room. Clea started coughing on the overdose of oxygen she inhaled after Remus spoke.

"Never, I take it," Remus laughed. Clea turned her back to him, her face red with guilt, and embarrassment.

"It wasn't pleasant, just so you know," Clea stammered out. She spun around suddenly, when she felt Remus's hand stroke her hair.

Clea looked up into Remus's eyes. The flicker of yellow started to pulse through them. She felt mischievous; longing to give Moony what he wanted.

"In fact," Clea said her heart racing and her body pressing against Remus. "I'll show you exactly how it happened."

Clea grabbed Remus's face in her hands. She reached up, and softly sucked on Remus's upper lip, traveling down to his lower, before she ripped them apart with her tongue, letting it roll little circles around Remus'. Her hands moved up to Remus's head, gripping his hair, as they both intensified their kiss.

Clea pulled away and Remus stared at her, a mixture of shock and disgust.

Letting go of Remus's hair, Clea couldn't hold back her laughter for one more second. Remus shook his head, and wrapped his arms around Clea, pulling her into a tight hug.

"That wasn't funny!" he said, through his own laughter.

"I'm sorry," Clea giggled. She kissed the bottom of Remus's chin. "How could I ever want _Snivellus_ over the sweet, handsome Professor Lupin?" Clea said, glaring into Remus's eyes.

Clea couldn't help feeling giddy. She wanted to be calm and dignified and sexy when Remus finally made his move. She hated the fact that she now had a jellyfish living in her stomach, causing waves of butterflies to pass through her entire system, and disabling any intelligent thoughts.

"I should go," Remus sighed, loosening his hold on Clea, and gazing back out the window. "I have about two hours till...I'm starting to feel it."

Clea wrapped her arms around Remus's torso. She couldn't stop her mouth from forming a frown. A part of her was hoping that the Wolfsbane cured him completely, but she knew that that was wishful thinking.

"Can't you just stay, Remus?" Clea whispered into Remus's chest.

Remus struggled away from Clea. "I can't. You know I can't. I…" Remus's voice fell, and he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Why do you love me so much, Cleopatra?" Remus asked, his voice bounding off the ceiling. "Why _wouldn't_ you pick someone like Severus over me?"

Clea sighed, and couldn't stop the eventual rolling of her eyeballs. Clea had been over things like this with Remus a thousand times. She understands though, that Remus will never be able to completely get over his lack of confidence and self esteem. Even at, what Clea lovingly referred to as the peak, when Remus had three best friends that were more like brothers, a job he loved, and a girl who disowned her family to be with him, Remus still felt that he wasn't worthy of all that.

"Remus," Clea said. "Look at me. Look at my brothers; what Sirius became. Look at the history of my family. Besides a few odd ones sprinkled around, they're all dark, they're all borderline evil. I'm supposed to be like that, Remus! I was a Slytherin, part of the most ancient and respected wizarding family. I'm supposed to be hateful…to people like you. But, I'm not, I can't be; I don't want to be. So…why should I condemn you for _also_ being something you aren't supposed to be?"

Remus nodded. Thrusting his hands deep into the pockets of his faded pants, he slowly walked over to Clea.

Clea was staring at the bottom of her robes. Only the sound of Remus's feet shuffling across her floor, gave her any indication about what was about to happen next.

Remus pushed Clea down on her back, so that she was lying across her desk; his lips came crashing down on hers.

Clea's arms instinctively wrapped around Remus, but her brain wanted to stop. This isn't how Remus kisses. Remus-kisses are soft and gentle, and filled with that anxious longing feeling.

Clea pulled her face away from Remus, and laid her head flat on her desk top. Remus's eyes were foretelling the apology that would soon spill out of his mouth.

He made a jerking motion, trying to straighten up and off of Clea, but Clea prevented him by wrapping her legs around his waist.

Remus sighed defeated. "I really should leave Clea," he whispered. "Before something happens."

Clea playfully raised her eyebrow, but released Remus from her hold.

"Remus," Clea said, sitting up. Remus straightened his clothes, but didn't move away from the desk. "Did you have any other girlfriends…over the past thirteen years?"

Remus walked behind Clea's desk and sat down in her chair. "Clea," he started, pushing his hair away from his eyes. "I won't deny that I tried, but…once they found the monthly disappearances peculiar they usually fled; and….I would have never been able to completely give you up either."

Clea smiled. "I had three boyfriends," she said. "I didn't like them. I don't even think I had a decent, meaningful conversation with any of them. I just used them to forget the past; but, it only made me think about you, and it, more."

"I need to leave," Remus said, suddenly. He stood up, and walked past Clea towards the door. Clea reached out and grabbed the back of his robes, pulling him back to her.

"You still have one and a half hours, Remus. Don't go yet."

Remus stood in front of Clea. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and over his lips. Clea counted that in the past thirty seconds, Remus blinked about fourteen times.

"I…I can't stop thinking about you," Remus said, leaning towards her and back straight again. "And with the wolf senses starting to come through; it isn't going to lead to anything good. Not that _that_ wouldn't be good, but…I mean…we shouldn't do _that_."

"We've _never_ done _that_," Clea said, sounding bitterer than she intended. "You wanted to wait till we got married. But then we never got married…and…Remus we're adults."

"I know," Remus whispered. "It isn't proper, though."

Clea sighed, for what she counted to be the fourteenth time. "Remus, you don't always have to be proper. I _want to be with you_, werewolf or not."

Remus's hand started to shake, as he grabbed Clea's face. Clea softly kissed Remus; the slow, gentle kiss she usually shared with him.

"Maybe," Remus said, so quietly Clea almost didn't hear it. "Maybe we can just kiss for a while."

Clea smiled, and nodded eagerly. Their hands mashed together, and Clea couldn't help but laugh with excitement.

"I have an hour and fifteen minutes," Remus said. He kissed Clea gently on her forehead.

"Please, Remus," Clea said, wrapping her arms around him. "No countdowns."


	26. The Art of Being Evil and Selfish

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: Sorry it took a little longer to update this than usual. I'm all done with school so, more time to write.

freakin-person: Your sisters were funny!

citcat299: thanks for the criticism, but if you keep reading (I'm not sure) but I think I gave Clea plenty of faults and ridded her of MarySue-isms. Maybe I'm wrong, oh well. Alot of people commented on that one line; I just put it in there to explain what she looked like and get it out of the way.

Chapter Monster Nianko: I agree with you about "the Clea crybaby" situation. I'm trying to curb that, but...I watch to many soap operas! lol!

Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!! Luv ya!!! :D

&&

"Will you just listen? You can't do this!"

Snape shook his head at Clea, as his long, bony fingers reached under his robes, hesitantly pulling his wand out. He twirled it in between his pointer and middle fingers, pondering his words. Finally, his motions stopped and the tip of his wand prodded Clea's stomache.

"Don't make me hurt you, Cleopatra; move."

Clea stood in front of Snape. Hands clutching the frame of his office door, arms locked straight out; and her eyes, never blinking, threatening Snape to make his move.

"I'm not going to let you do this," she whispered, her voice low and husky. "You're being childish."

It was true. Snape knew it too, but he would never admit it.

This whole day was annoying her. Every little thing made her want to rip someone's head off. It was because of her feelings for Remus.

She was happy that they finally got closer, to being back together. But, on the other hand, she felt ashamed for being happy because Remus wasn't off in his room being happy; he was in agony, and not quite human at the moment.

Clea and Remus stayed with each other until minutes before the moon rose. Clea didn't want to let him go. But, she could feel his blood rushing through his veins, and the soft moans that escaped from his lips while she kissed him were not from pleasure.

She helped him to his office; he almost fainted from the dizzy pain pulsating through his body. Remus gave her one last small smile, and a soft kiss, before he locked himself inside.

Clea stood outside his office for the remaining half an hour. Finally she heard him transforming and she felt sick.

She ran to her room, hid her head under her pillow, and refused to acknowledge the silver face shining behind her window drapes, taunting her.

Remus asked Clea, before they left her office, if she would take over his classes while he was incapacitated. Clea naturally did not refuse, but sleeping through breakfast, and rushing hastily off to her own class, prevented her from speaking to Dumbledore in the morning.

On the way to Dumbledore's office to get permission to substitute for Remus, McGonagall stopped her and informed her that, this morning, Snape got permission to take over. Clea's heart stopped. Snape hated Remus more than ever at the moment; and Clea knew that Snape would do anything to get Remus fired.

Clea glared at Snape from her spot as a mock door, desperately trying to prevent him from causing trouble.

Her eyes swallowed up everything about him. The skin around his nose and forehead were glistening with sticky perspiration, his cheeks paler than usual. His hair, weighed down by its greasy texture hung in limp tendrils around his face, competing to be blacker than his eyes.

Clea felt hypnotized.

"Why are you staring at me?" Snape hissed, uncomfortably.

Clea blinked, and wobbled. She straightened once again and resumed her glare.

"I'm not staring," she snapped. "Now, _you're_ going to stay here in your office, and _I'm_ going to go teach Remus's class; and that is the final decision."

"Who's final decision?"

"Who's…? It's _the_ final decision. It's the decision that is destined to be final!"

Snape laughed in the back of this throat and shook his head. "Move, Cleopatra."

"No," Clea said, matter-of-factly. She stuck her nose in the air, and gazed up at Snape. What was he going to do, she thought; hex her?

Suddenly, Clea's arms fell to her side and her shaking body leaned forward against Snape's. She strained to contain the squeals escaping from her mouth, ruining her pompous, strictly-business attitude.

"Stop!" Clea screamed, her head banging against Snape's chest. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She covered her mouth with her hands, stifling the high-pitch laugher streaming out of it. "Severus!" Clea giggled.

Snape's fingers ran up and down Clea's side. His face still fowl looking, and miserable, but with a slight pull at the corner of his lips.

Wrapping his arms around the gasping Clea, Snape picked her off the ground and put her back down behind him; away from the door. Snape bowed his head slightly at her, before dashing out of the office.

Clea spun around on her heels to face Snape and the door, a smile plastered across her face, and all thoughts of saving Remus's job vanishing.

"Sever….Ugh!" Clea sprang towards the door and grabbed the tip of Snape's robes that were billowing out from the back. Clea pulled hard, sliding across the floor. "Come back here," she said, through clenched teeth.

"Stop that," Snape said, trying to pull his robes out of Clea's grip. Clea bent her knees and straightened again while taking in the biggest breath. She used all her strength to pull Snape back into his office with one last tug.

Clea slammed the door behind them, and threw her body up against it. "Severus, I can't let you substitute for Remus. You're clinically insane if you think that I am going to stand aside and watch you just walk in to his class and allude to the fact that he's a werewolf."

Snape opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. "Why do you think I would do that?" he asked slowly.

"More like _'how do you know I'm going to do that'_, right?" Clea smirked. She couldn't help it. "I know you Severus, remember? That _is_ your little plan isn't it? Inform his students about werewolves in the hope that one of them recognizes the signs in Remus. It is clever, I'll give you that much."

Snape's hand shot for the door handle, but Clea grabbed it as soon as the pad of his finger brushed over the metal. "You're not going anywhere," Clea said, as she started digging her fingers into Snape's palm. "I'll be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts today."

"Well, then I assume you have gotten permission from Dumbledore?" Snape asked. His eyes drove themselves into Clea's face, watching for them to widen with realization. "You do know that you need the Headmaster's permission to take over another class, correct?"

Clea blinked slowly, and laughed. "Of course I have Dumbledore's permission. He told me that it was a wonderful idea for me to take over while Remus is sick…because Remus and I are so close."

Snape's face became slightly sourer for a moment, in response to Clea's eyelash flutter when she said the last part of her sentence. "Then, I could call him here right now, so he can confirm your story for me."

A loud swallow was all Clea could manage before she broke down. "Ugh! All right! I never talked to him," she shouted angrily; more at her inability to hold on to a lie than at Snape.

"That's unfortunate," Snape said, gently pushing Clea out of his way. "Have a nice afternoon, Cleopatra."

The creaking from the door handle grated on Clea's ear drums. She ran her fingers through her hair, outwardly accepting fate. "Just…just stick to the lesson plans," she sighed.

"I'll try." Snape's silky voice was swimming in sarcasm.

Clea launched herself at Snape. Her hands gripped around his frail, skinny forearms and pulled him backwards. "Ok, I can't let you do this," Clea said frantically. Snape sighed and dropped his arms limply to their sides. "Remus needs all the help he can get, Severus. You know very well that he has trouble finding work. He can't afford to lose his job; or have anything worse happen to him. If people find out what he is, they'll try to hurt him. Not that you'd care."

"I don't want to hurt Lupin," Snape grumbled. "If I wanted to do something to him, I would have poisoned his Wolfsbane."

"Don't get any ideas," Clea shouted. Her hands clenched nervously around Snape's arms.

"Cleopatra," Snape said, as he ripped his arms out of Clea's hands. He turned around to face her. He was so close that Clea's rising and falling chest brushed against his own. "You do not have the Headmaster's permission to take over for Remus; I do. If you insist on continuing to prevent me from doing my job, I will have to report you to Dumbledore."

Clea closed her eyes. That was just like Snape. Threaten with tattletales; and it always worked. She hated the man in front of her; but not as much as she was about to hate herself.

"Isn't there some sort of deal,-" Clea said softly and low, running her right hand up the front of Snape's robes-"we can make? If you let me substitute Remus's class, and you forget all about your little plan…I'll let you do…whatever."

Snape raised an eyebrow at Clea, as she seductively licked her lips and jerked her head so that her bangs would fall teasingly over her right eye. "Whatever…?" he whispered.

Rising up on her toes, Clea brushed her nose against Snape's. "Whatever," she whispered back.

Clea's mouth puckered around Snape's, which was hanging slightly open. Her arms wrapped comfortably around his neck, and she felt his hands hovering around her waist.

It wasn't until she felt her tongue circling around something that curiously felt like another tongue and a small pleasurable sound coming from the other set of lips, that Clea's brain started working again.

Suddenly Clea had the intense urge to vomit. She pulled back, her hands immediately clasped over her mouth.

Snape leaned back against the door, looking twisted and smug.

Clea spun around and moved her hands to her chest. "I'm evil," she breathed out. "I'm…I'm evil." Clea turned back around to face Snape. "I'm evil," Clea shouted in a high pitched voice.

Clea's head flew around the room, searching for Snape; he wasn't there. Clea's eyes finally rested on the opened office door. She stepped out of it and into the hallway, just making out the bottom of Snape's robes turning the corner.

"Now I know why I was in Slytherin…why my mother didn't hate me as much as she hated Sirius," Clea said to herself, still staring down the empty hallway. "They knew! The hat. My mum. They knew it. I'm evil; _pure_ evil!"

"Why do you think you're evil?" asked the faint voice of the dark grey haired woman leaning up against the frame of her painting, which was hanging on the wall outside Snape's office.

Clea's mouth dropped and she stared at the woman dumbfounded; as if she was supposed to know everything that just happened. "What you do you mean _why_ do I think I'm evil? Remus! That's why! I love Remus and there I was…with Snape!" Clea pointed back into the room.

The woman in the painting rolled her eyes, and muttered something about young love.

"I was trying to do something nice for Remus," Clea continued. She moved back closer to Snape's office, and leaned her head against the wall as she peered into it. "I was trying to help Remus. Instead I stood there, the entire time, magnetized to Severus's every movement and thinking…horrible, disgusting thoughts. I love Remus; and all I do is hurt him. That makes me evil!"

Sighing loudly, Clea waved her wand closing Snape's office's door, and stepped into the middle of the hallway. "On top of being evil…I'm also talking to myself."

Clea started to make her way down the hall. She stopped suddenly and furrowed her eyebrows. "And _where_ did _he_ learn to kiss _like that_!?" she shouted, not carrying if anyone heard her.

&&

Clea pulled the brim of her large, bright purple hat down as far as it would go. It was the first Quidditch match of the year; Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. The rain was relentless. It started spilling down the sides of her hat, streaking across her face.

Dumbledore came and stood in front of Clea. His eyes twinkled even bluer in the shadowy overcast. He smiled, and waved his wand. Instantly a large cover spread out from the back of the stands, covering all the seats from the hard rain.

"Thank you," Clea squealed. She pushed her hat up, but didn't take it off. It wasn't just for protection, it was an accessory.

"So, Cleopatra," McGonagall asked, looking over her shoulder at Clea. "Who are you cheering for?"

Clea giggled. "Well, Slytherin isn't playing. So, I guess my default team would have to be Gryffindor."

"That'll have to do, I suppose," McGonagall huffed, clearly not wholly satisfied with Clea's answer.

Clea felt someone brush against her arm, and she turned quickly her spirits rising with hope that Remus felt better and was able to make it out. Instead she was greeted with a disgusted grin from Snape.

"What's the matter?" Clea spitted out.

Snape glared at Clea's rain coat. "That purple is a bit obnoxious isn't it?"

"Wearing black, again, I see?"

"Yes; but I've decided it would be best to adopt a new color, and avoid all things named _Black_."

Clea smirked. "That settles it then. I'll defiantly be changing my last name when I marry."

"To what, Mrs. _Lupin_?" Snape threw her a twisted smile, and tried to casually scoot closer to her.

_Don't be cute, Cleopatra. For the love of Merlin, please resist all urge to flirt,_ Clea thought.

"What about…Mrs. _Snape_?" however, is what Clea said; accompanied by batted eyelashes.

A half a second passed before both Clea and Snape realized what was actually just uttered. The two pairs of eyes widened and the two brunette heads snapped forward.

"Well, out of sight out of mind, huh, Cleopatra?"

"Ears on the game, Minerva!" Clea shouted. McGonagall smiled wickedly and faced forward.

_What's the matter with me?_, Clea screamed in her head. _I love Remus. I'm in love with Remus Lupin. So stop flirting with Severus…try to, at least._

"Just, forget what I just said; all right?" Clea pleaded. Snape nodded, but avoided looking at her.

Through the howling wind, and the pounding rain, the sound of Madame Hooch's whistle was barley heard. Clea watched as the yellow and red bodies rose up and streaked through the air.

"I heard what you did," Clea muttered, leaning towards Snape. She couldn't ignore the urge, the want to talk to him. If asked, she would never be able to pin point what it is exactly about the greasy haired disgruntled man that drew her in; she suspected it was the work of dark magic. "I wish you hadn't. I really do," Clea continued.

Snape didn't say anything. He glanced at Clea, his eyes dancing over her face. "He…" Snape stopped, and turned back to the game. "He's a werewolf. He tried to kill me, remember?" Snape's eyes snapped back to Clea. This was the first time they had spoken about that night. "And I know he's helping your accursed brother into this castle."

Clea shook her head. "I'm sorry you think all of that," she whispered, frowning.

"I'm sorry," Snape whispered back; "that I accused you of having anything to do with Black. I was wrong."

A sudden flash of bright lightening lit up the world; quickly allowing Clea to view Snape's face.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle again, and all of the players landed for a time out.

"I can't believe you're even here, Severus. Given that Slytherin isn't playing," Clea said, trying to avoid awkward pauses at all costs. "Is Draco really hurt?"

Snape turned to her and leaned in closer. "What do you think?" he said silkily.

"I think he's smart! Who'd want to play in _this_?" Clea threw her head up towards the sky, to emphasize the state of the weather.

"Gryffindor," Snape said, as the players resumed their game.

Clea looked at Snape, and stuck her finger into her mouth, pretending to gag. Snape chuckled low, from the back of his throat, his facial expression, however, not changing from its usual grimace.

"Cleopatra," McGonagall warned, eyes still locked on the game. "Inter-house unity."

Clea gaped, mouth open at the back of McGonagall's head, and rolled her eyes.

A small silence fell between Snape and Clea. Clea started fidgeting in her seat and straightening the buttons on her rain coat.

"Stay still," Snape snapped, throwing his hands over Clea's.

Clea looked down at the mix of hands in her lap. "You're touching me," she said.

"Sorry."

"That was a nice little trick you played on me, Severus; back in your office." Clea gulped, and didn't remove her hand from Snape's.

Snape slid his hand from under Clea's and used it to push his hair back slightly from his face. "My pleasure, Cleopatra."

The booming sound of thunder surrounded Clea, making her jump. She instinctively moved closer to Snape.

"You're touching me," he grunted.

"Sorry," Clea whispered. She felt cold all of a sudden; like the rain must have turned into freezing snow.

Dumbledore stood up abruptly. "Dementors," Professor Sprout shrieked from her seat, pointing down at the field.

A fork of lightening once again illuminated the stands, and Clea could just make out cloaked figures hovering around the bottom of the field.

"Potter!" McGonagall screamed. She shot up from her seat, and Clea's eyes followed McGonagall's eyes, and saw the outline of Harry falling from the sky.

Clea grabbed onto Snape's arm. She was able to glimpse Dumbledore running across the field, pointing his wand up at Harry, before Snape's hand rose up and covered Clea's eyes.

&&

"I brought him some Chocolate Frogs; but I didn't visit him for that long. He was so upset, and I didn't know what to say to him."

Three nights passed since the Quidditch match, and Clea finally found the time, and the nerve, to speak with Remus. She actually tried to avoid Snape as well since the Quidditch match. Things were beginning to become comfortable and electric between him and her; and Clea constantly felt sick to her stomach.

Remus sat in his chair, sipping tea and rubbing at the dark circles puffing out from under his eyes.

"I've told Harry I would teach him how to ward off a Dementor," Remus said, frowning slightly into his cup. "But, I'm not promising him anything."

There was a small pause, before Remus looked across his desk at Clea, who was seating regally in an extra chair. "Do…do you know what he hears when a Dementor is near?" he asked carefully.

Clea shrugged and shook her head.

"Lily," Remus's voice faded slightly. He cleared his throat and looked back down at the cup of tea in his hand. "He hears Lily, screaming, right before she died."

Clea stopped breathing. She stared at Remus, but couldn't say anything.

Remus's eyes floated up to meet Clea's and he nodded. "I know," he said softly. "You don't have to say anything."

Clea shook her head and frowned. "I hope you can help him, Remus. No one should have to hear that."

A silence grew slowly between the two. Clea started absentmindedly brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt, and Remus slowly sipped his tea.

"Did your students tell you that Severus taught your class?" Clea asked finally. She wanted some conversation to begin; so she can stop herself from thinking of Lily's death.

Remus laughed. "And assigned an essay on Werewolves? Yes, I've heard all about that."

"I tried to stop him, Remus," Clea said, shaking her head. "I really did! But, um, but it kind of back fired on me."

Remus put his tea cup back onto its saucer and folder his hands in his lap. "What happened?"

Clea sighed, and stood up. "I…I…" Clea sighed again. She walked over to Remus and leaned against his desk. "I kissed him," she whispered.

A small mumble of sound started to come out of Remus, but Clea burst ahead.

"You don't know how horrified I am at myself. I'll never be able to stop this selfish behavior. I'm so sorry, Remus. I really am. All I've thought about since it happened is about how much I love you, and how evil I'm being. I'm just…I'm sorry."

Remus stood up and faced Clea. His fingers, covered in fresh cuts and band-aids, stroked her cheek affectionately. "It's all right Clea," Remus said. "It's not like we're dating."

Clea started to nod her head; but she stopped abruptly and bored her eyes into Remus's. "We're not…?"

Frowning with obvious confusion, Remus nodded. "Clea," he said, backing away from her. "The night of my transformation is slightly hard to remember, I'm sorry. However, I do recall us kissing?"

"Yes," Clea choked out, nodding slowly.

"Yes, I remember that. But, I…I'm not ready to be back in a relationship. Not until everything is settled; with Sirius and Harry."

Clea stared at Remus. She didn't blink, she didn't swallow, and she didn't breathe. She just stared at him.

She thought it was reasonable for Remus to be scared and nervous about what was happening with Harry; it was reasonable to be constantly waiting for Sirius to make his move.

However, Clea also thought this whole situation was the most annoying group of events to ever happen in her life, so far.

"I was going to re-adopt my theme song though," Clea said in a hurt voice.

"What theme song?" Remus asked, all ready laughing.

"You know, 'Aa-oo, oo, witchy woman, she's got the moon in her eye-e-e-e-s'," Clea sang, grabbing Remus's face in her hands when she sang moon. Remus laughed with confusion swimming through his eyes. "Don't you remember?" Clea shouted, dropping her hands from Remus's face. "Sirius used to sing that every time I came to visit you," Clea laughed.

Remus nodded and sat back down. "That song will be yours again, Clea. Just...not until-"

"Not until when Remus? Sirius is caught? The world is officially free of dark magic? There's a cure for lycanthropy? There will always be an excuse." Clea stood up and walked away from Remus's desk.

"No there won't, Clea. I'm sorry...but, I just feel that putting our own relationship ahead of Harry's problems is selfish."

Clea threw her hands in the air. "I'm not being selfish!"

Clea started to storm out of Remus's office. She reached her hand out to open the door, when she turned abruptly and strutted back over to his desk.

"I'm taking back the chocolate bar I brought you," Clea said, snatching it into her hands and walking back to the door. "Maybe I'm a little selfish," Clea continued, turning around and growing more annoyed at the luck of enjoyment on Remus's face. "But, I'm sick of going in circles. I'm sick of McGonagall's snide remarks. And I'm sick of being the plaything for an insecure werewolf and a sexually frustrated potions master!"

Clea slammed Remus's door. She ripped open the chocolate bar and bit half of it off. She stood there, pretending that she couldn't hear Remus laughing; he never takes her serious anymore. She inhaled the rest of the chocolate.


	27. An Invite

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: Ok, so I guess I've disgusted a lot of people with my Clea and Snape snog fest, heehee. Every good story needs twists, right!? But, don't worry I promise there will be no more kissing scenes for the Potions Master in this story; and for those few that liked them, I'm sorry, lol.

Anyways thanks again for reveiwing (freakin-person: hilarious once again! and Jelli-baby: you gave me ideas when you mentioned a love potion! I should have thought of that!! :D)

One more thing: the Ravenclaw student in this story is not canon, I made her up. And the part with Trewlaney refers to the part in HP&tPoA when she mentions, at the Christmas dinner, that she offered to crystal gaze for Remus.

&&

"All right, if I can have a volunteer?"

Clea stood in front of her class of fourth year Ravenclaws. The students, all though paying attention and vaguely showing interest, were antsy and twitchy. It was the second last day before the end of the first term; even Clea felt ready for a break.

The days dragged on since the weekend of Remus's transformation. Clea seemed to feel every second as it passed her by.

She decided that acting normal was the only way to deal with her feelings. Sadness, anger, embarrassment, confusion; they all took turns reining over her mind. The one thing she knew is that she loved Remus, and it was time to stop playing games.

"Maggie, thank you," Clea said, pointing at the bobbing head of dirty blonde hair in the third row of seats. "Now, Maggie," Clea continued when the young girl made her way up to the front. "You're going to help me cast a rune and read its meaning."

Clea picked up a soft velvet bag that was filled with small stones; rune symbols sketched and painted onto the top of each one.

"To start off, Maggie, I want you to think of a question."

"About anything?" Maggie asked quietly; she blushed as her eyes shifted over to a brunette boy in the back row.

Clea caught the path of Maggie's eyes and laughed softly. "You can ask a question about anything in the world, and the runes will shed light on the answer. They won't give a clear yes or no, but a path you should take." Clea smiled and bent down closer to Maggie's ear; "and don't worry, no one will hear what you're asking."

Maggie giggled and closed her eyes. "I've got it," she exclaimed.

"Good," Clea said. "Now picture your question clearly in your mind. Visualize every little detail about it, and when you're absolutely ready reach your hand into the bag and choose a rune."

Maggie's fellow students sat up, laughing and whispering about what, or who, she was thinking about.

Clea stood next to the young girl, patiently holding open the small pouch. As she pursed her lips, motioning for her students to quite down, she couldn't help but also laugh at the intensity on Maggie's face.

The Ravenclaw was still standing there, eyes squashed closed, after a minute. Clea felt regret in telling her to choose a rune when she was ready and not after thirty seconds. Clea shifted her weight to her left side, and tried to mentally make Maggie stop visualizing.

The set of windows closest to Clea's desk suddenly burst open and a small, but plump, cream colored owl flew in. Clutched in its beak was a letter, which it dropped gracefully onto the desk, before it whipped around and flew back out.

Clea leaned closer to her desk and strained her eyes to read the writing. She only took in the first word, but by the hand writing alone, she immediately knew who the letter was from.

_To: Cleopatra Black, care of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ and _From: Andromeda Tonks_ were written in elegant cursive on the front of the envelope. Clea felt her heart leap up, and she was barley able to contain her overwhelming excitement.

Clea felt a hand start to grope her arm, and she straightened back up to find Maggie ready to choose her rune.

Once Maggie's fingers found a suitable rune, she picked it out of the bag and placed it on the desk in front of her.

"Can you tell me what rune that is?" Clea asked, immediately resuming her role of educator. Maggie stared at the small stone. "It's Mannaz," Clea stated; her impatience for class to end growing steadily.

"Does anyone know what Mannaz means?"

A few hands rose, and Clea picked the first one her eyes caught. "It means Mankind, or self," said a small, button-nosed boy.

"Correct," Clea said, trying to nonchalantly peak at her wrist watch. "Mannaz represents Mankind, and can symbolize forward planning. Now, Maggie this stone was cast for you reversed. Interpret it for me."

Maggie swallowed loudly. "Um," she said in a small voice, her finger pulling at a stray strand of hair around her ear.

Clea looked over at the letter on her desk, at her wrist watch and back to the letter. "Allow me, Maggie," Clea blurted out. "Don't worry about not knowing, it's tough," she added, feeling horrible.

"A personal interpretation of Mannaz means that Destiny is waiting for you to make your move, but first you must understand _yourself_ to grab it. Because this stone was reversed, the meaning actually pertains to the person that the caster had in mind."

"In other words," Clea added, smiling mischievously, and motioning for Maggie to take her seat. "If I were wondering whether someone liked me, then this stone would tell me that they did, but that I need to wait for them to figure out they do; and wait for them to come find me." Clea winked subtly at Maggie, who started giggling and whispering to the girl next to her.

Clea walked over to her desk and picked up her letter. "There is still fifteen minutes left, but because this is our last class before break, I'll let you leave a little early. You're homework is to repeat the exercise we just did and write up your interpretation of the stone you choose. Have a happy break!"

The students practically squealed unanimously, and rose from their seats, making their way out of the classroom. Clea stood by her desk, shifting the letter back and forth between her hands. Once the last student exited her room, Clea swung around to her desk chair, and ripped the envelope open.

She pulled out the small piece of parchment and smiled as she read it.

_Cleopatra. How are you, dear? It has been too long since we've last spoken, and I miss talking to you greatly. I am writing you in hope that you will for once accept my offer to have Christmas dinner with Ted and me. I have invited you every year since your mother died, and this year you have no excuse not to come! Please owl me back with a big yes. A 'no' will not be accepted this time! Love, your cousin, Andromeda._

Clea laughed and re-read Andromeda's letter. Andromeda was the only family member Clea liked to, or wanted to, stay in contact with. The two sent letters back and forth weekly for awhile, right after Sirius was arrested. Slowly, though, Clea got sick of talking about Sirius and the letter exchange dwindled down to Andromeda's yearly Christmas invite, and Clea's yearly promise to try to come; which would always end up with Clea not wanting to leave Paris.

This year, Clea had no reason not to go. She wasn't in Paris anymore, she wasn't depressed and anti-holiday; and she also dearly missed her cousin.

Clea grabbed a spare piece of parchment and wrote in grand, giant print the word 'yes'. She added, 'see you in a couple days' at the bottom.

Running up to her office, Clea picked Caesar out of his cage, and tied the letter to his leg, before releasing him out the window.

Christmas with Andromeda was just what she needed, only one other thing would make this Christmas complete.

&&

Clea walked around the corridor and into the Entrance Hall. She halted in her tracks, as she saw the silhouette of Professor Trelawney trying to pull a reluctant Remus up the stairs.

"Come, come! You must let me crystal gaze your future. I'm feeling the air of the psyche surrounding you."

Remus shook his head and pulled his hand away from the Divination professor. "Really, you don't need to. I'd rather not know my future," Remus stated, politely.

"Professor Lupin! It is crucial that you become aware of future obstacles!"

"Like that step behind you Remus! Watch out!" Clea shouted, laughing. Remus whipped around at the sound of her voice, and tripped as his foot missed the bottom step on the staircase.

Remus laughed and sprang over to Clea. "Save me," he whispered, grabbing her hand.

"Professor Patra," Trelawney called. "It is rare that I descend into the castle. I see something troubling you; do you need me to read your fortune as well? Your aura is telling me that your love life is hazy."

"Wow," Clea mouthed. She let go of Remus's hand, and walked forward towards Trelawney. "Can you tell me when my love life will pick up for the better?"

"Yes," Trelawney exclaimed. "But first," Trelawney reached down and grabbed Remus's hand, which was itching its way back over to Clea. "I must crystal gaze for Professor Lupin, here."

Clea burst into loud waves of laughter, watching Trelawney once again try to pull Remus up the stairs.

Remus yanked his hand out of Trelawney's clutches and used it to re-grab Clea's. "Excuse us, Professor," Remus called over his shoulder, as he ran around the corner; a giggling Clea trailing behind him.

"Thank you for showing up," Remus panted, pulling Clea into a tight embrace.

Clea giggled into Remus's shoulder, and pulled back. "You should have gone with her. You might have found out something interesting," Clea said, raising an eyebrow.

Remus shook his head. "I'd rather find out my future the old fashion way; by living it." Remus started walking off towards his office, and Clea quickly followed suit.

"I wouldn't have minded finding out about my _hazy_ love life."

Opening the door of his office to let Clea in, Remus smiled softly. "That will become clear soon. I can see it," Remus laughed.

Clea faced him and shot him a look of pure annoyance. "I hope that means something, Professor Lupin," Clea spat out, winking softly.

Remus walked over to Clea and kissed her swiftly on the forehead. He looked her in the eye and shrugged. "It depends, I suppose, on how long you can keep you lips off of Severus."

"Remus!" Clea screamed, screwing her face up in a disgusted look. "I haven't kissed him for…about three weeks."

"I'm sorry," Remus said, laughing.

"No, I'm sorry," Clea whispered. She hopped onto Remus's desk, swinging her legs back and forth.

"All we ever do it seems is apologize," Remus sighed, sitting down next to Clea.

"You have no reason to apologize; it's just in your nature to apologize for everything you do. I, on the other hand, have done nothing good since term started and should be groveling at your feet for forgiveness."

Remus's legs kicked his desk as a response. Clea felt something brush against her back three times, before she felt Remus drape his arm around her shoulders.

"What are you doing for Christmas, Remus?" Clea asked, moving closer to him.

"Well…"

"Because," Clea cut in, not liking Remus's apprehensive 'well'; "Andromeda invited me to her house and I would really love it if you came too. So we can spend Christmas and New Years together."

Remus made to remove his arm from Clea, but instead, he tightened his hold on her. "I would love to go Clea, but…it's a full moon that weekend. I'm staying here."

Clea sighed, and grabbed Remus's hand. "Remus, it'll be ok. I'm sure Andromeda wouldn't mind…I mean, with the Wolfsbane, you're no harm to anyone."

Remus got up from his desk and ran his fingers though his hair. "Clea, please understand. I don't want to be a burden. It'll be better if I just stay here, and no mistakes will be made."

The want to argue with Remus made Clea also spring off the desk; but she immediately felt tired of arguing. Remus is very cautious of who finds out about his transformations, and Clea knew that nothing would make him go with her.

"Ok, Remus," Clea said, genuinely smiling. She spun around and grabbed a sheet from the pile of blank parchments on Remus's desk, and his quill. "I'll write down Andromeda's address. I don't expect you to come, but…New Years Eve is a week after the full moon; if you're feeling up to it." Clea turned back around. "I would love to be able to kiss this face at midnight," she said, reaching up and stroking Remus's cheek.

&&

Clea packed her bags and was ready to leave for her cousin's house on Saturday morning.

She stopped on her way past Remus's office to say Good-Bye to him, but he wasn't there. Clea entered the empty office with the intention of leaving Remus a lengthy note. Half way to his desk, she decided not to; she didn't want to make him think she was mad or upset with him for not promising to come and see her.

In the Entrance Hall, Clea dropped her bags at the door, and peered outside. Dumbledore had arranged for a carriage to come pick her up. Clea didn't see one outside. She sat down on her largest suitcase to wait.

"Professor Patra, are you leaving for break?" Hermione called out to her, as she came bounding down the staircase from Gryffindor tower.

"Hello, Hermione," Clea said, standing up. "Yes, I'm going to spend Christmas with my cousin. You're staying here?"

Hermione nodded her head. "To keep Harry company," she said, softly.

"That's nice of you, Hermione." Clea looked past Hermione, hoping to see Harry close behind her. "Where is Harry this morning?" she asked, trying to sound indifferent and not anxious to wish him a Happy Christmas.

"He's, um, sleeping in," Hermione said. "Well, have a Happy Christmas, Professor."

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Clea said, smiling. "And Hermione, don't start my homework until the very last second, ok?"

Hermione blushed, as she started walking backwards towards the Great Hall. "I've all ready finished it," she squeaked.

Clea laughed. "Enjoy your break," she said, waving as Hermione turned around.

"Where are _you_ going?"

Clea's laughter ended immediately, as she registered whose voice uttered those words. Spinning around on her heels, Clea found she almost collided nose to chin with Snape.

"I'm spending the break with my cousin," she said, stepping back. "Are you going anywhere?"

"No, I'll be here," Snape said, also stepping back from Clea. "I thought you would be staying here also."

"I was, but…it'll be nice to get away for a little while."

"Away from me?" Snape said, sourly.

"Perhaps," Clea spat out. "Look, Severus; I don't know what has been going on between us, but it has to stop. It's not fair to anyone, and…I'm sorry for leading you on."

Snape pursed his lips. "You haven't been leading me on," he answered, a wicked grin trying desperately to blast through his usual grimace. "You know there is something here. You're just scared."

Clea rolled her eyes. "I don't want to ever talk about this again, ok? It just needs to stop. We can only be friends." Clea leaned back to look outside, and saw her carriage and its invisible driver waiting for her.

"Have a Happy Christmas, Severus," Clea said, smiling and hoping that Snape didn't hate her.

Snape reached down and picked up Clea's suitcase. He walked out the door, and Clea followed sighing deeply and rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, Severus; but I can handle it," she shouted, but Snape had all ready neatly placed Clea's bag into the carriage.

Snape turned around and stared at Clea. "Happy Christmas," he said, starting to walk away from her.

Clea's eyes never left Snape's. "I don't know what it is about you," Clea said loudly to him. He stopped next to her, fixing her with the most intense glare Clea had ever experienced. Snape leaned towards her, but Clea stepped away. "Thank you," she whispered, getting into her carriage.

Snape turned and went back inside, as Clea felt herself being whisked down the path away from the castle.

The carriage ride, a train and an apparition later, and Clea found herself standing outside the large oak door of the Tonks's home.

Clea's finger prodded the little button next to the door frame, a mix of excitement and nervousness. The door flew open moments later.

"Cleopatra! How's my _second_ favorite cousin?" Andromeda squealed, pulling Clea into the tighest of hugs.


	28. Christmas Drink

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: I hope EVERYONE had a great holiday!!!!! Thank you for your reviews and wants for me to update!! You're all lovely!!!! I hope you all have a very happy New Year, too!! :D

In this update, I basically wrote Ted and Andromeda the way I imagined them to be, since there really isn't much about them in the books.

And I find it completely odd that my christmas and new years chapters coincided with the real holiday. Completely unplanned, I swear!! Anyways, enjoy!

&&

"Come in, come in!" Andromeda gripped her hand around Clea's arm, and sent her practically flying into the front hall of her house.

Clea skidded on her heels and wobbled, trying to stop herself from smacking into the wall ahead. She spun around, and threw her hands over her face when she saw her two suitcases airborne and streaming at full speed towards her nose.

A loud thump, which shook the candelabrum above her head, notified Clea that it was safe to uncover her face. Clea looked down, and saw the two suitcases perfectly lined up at her feet. Andromeda came bounding away from the door, settling her wand back in the little pocket of her skirt.

Andromeda and Clea shared a few like Black family traits. Andromeda, like Clea, had thick, straight hair that fell perfectly around her face, but much longer than Clea's bob, and also a lighter shade of dark brown. She had the same pale skin, but unlike Clea, Andromeda had striking grey eyes; like Sirius.

"Ted!" Andromeda screamed towards the staircase behind Clea, cupping one hand around her mouth. "Ted! Come get Cleopatra's things!" Andromeda reached and grabbed Clea's hand.

Feeling happiness spread throughout her body, Clea pulled her cousin into another rocking hug. "It is so good to see you, Andromeda! It really is," Clea squealed.

"It's good to see you too, Cleopatra," Andromeda said in return, in the same high-pitched giddy voice. "I can not believe I've gone years without speaking face to face with my lovely _second_ favorite cousin!"

Clea pulled away from Andromeda, and the two started laughing uncontrollably. Clea never knew how much she really missed her cousin until this very moment. The simple fact that even after everything that has happened, that Andromeda still refers to her as her "second favorite cousin", makes Clea feel overjoyed to be talking to her.

Growing up, Sirius was Andromeda's favorite cousin. Clea never tried to refute that fact. Sirius was funny, and charming; he was Clea's favorite person, so it made sense for him to be Andromeda's too. Andromeda always playfully referred to Clea as her second favorite. Now, as adults, as their ideal of Sirius lays shattered in their minds, they've made an unspoken agreement to honor his position still as "the favorite".

"Wait until you see Nymphadora," Andromeda said. "She is so grown up!"

"She was only a little girl when I last saw her," Clea said, her facing lighting up.

Andromeda nodded, as her eyes drifted above and past Clea, towards the staircase. "Ted," she sighed, letting go of Clea's hands, and placing her own on her hips. "Hurry up!"

"Hello Ted," Clea said cheerfully, as Ted appeared next to her.

"Hello Clea, how are you?" Ted was the opposite of the outspoken, put together Andromeda. He had a much more quiet demeanor, but with a playful spring in his voice. Andromeda, however, obviously wore the pants in the relationship; Ted passively, and hilariously, obeyed her every word.

"I'm great, Ted," Clea answered.

Ted drew his wand out and levitated Clea's suitcases. "How does it feel to be back at ol' Hogwarts?" he asked, a lively glimmer swimming across his face.

"Oh yes!" Andromeda squealed, the same sparkle in her own eyes. "You must tell us all about working at Hogwarts!"

"Where do you want these?" Ted asked his wife.

"The spare bedroom, of course, darling; go on." Andromeda shooed Ted up the stairs, and motioned for Clea to follow her, as she walked further down the hallway. "Are you hungry, Clea? Thirsty?"

"Well," Clea said, following Andromeda into her kitchen; "I could definitely go for a Christmas drink?"

"Do you mean Egg Nog?"

Clea nodded her head vigorously. "Is there any other Christmas drink worth mentioning?" she asked, sarcastically.

Andromeda frowned. "I don't have any," she said, quietly.

Clea laughed at the look on her cousin's face. "That's ok, Andromeda," Clea giggled.

"We can make some," Andromeda squealed, clasping her hands together.

"We can…make…some…?" Clea asked.

&&

"Ted! Be careful with those eggs! If you drop one, I'll have to go to the store and just _buy_ Egg Nog; and what's the fun in that?"

Clea and Andromeda laughed, as they sat perched like Queens on two stools at the island in Andromeda's kitchen.

The pair did attempt to make the Egg Nog themselves, but after their first batch, which resulted in the mixture burning a hole threw Clea's glass, they decided to call in the big guns. In other words, Andromeda gave up and ordered Ted to make it.

"And Ted," Clea said, stretching her neck to look into the mixing bowl that Ted was working with. "Don't be cheap with that Nog!"

"Wouldn't think of it, Clea," Ted said, with a mischievous smile.

"Ok, Cleopatra," Andromeda said, placing her hands on top of Clea's. "Let's get this out of the way. Sirius…?"

Clea sighed, snapping her head back, to push her hair away from her face. "He's somewhere near Hogwarts. Hiding in the forest, I believe; but I'm not sure. It's all too scary, Andromeda. I still don't understand any of it."

"Me either," Andromeda whispered. "Just having to believe it, is hard."

Clea nodded her head. "I'm glad you think that too, Andromeda," Clea said, smiling with relief that someone else found it hard to think of Sirius as evil. "So," Clea continued, changing the subject; "how are those wicked sisters of yours? I know Bellatrix is calling Azkaban home..."

"Yes," Andromeda nodded, with no emotion. "And Narcissa? I talk to her once in a while. She calls me whenever she's feeling lonely and wants to brag about her rich and powerful husband."

Clea rolled her eyes. "If rich and powerful mean arrogant and creepy," she said, shuttering slightly.

Andromeda laughed lightly. "And Lucius Malfoy is nothing compared to my Ted," she said, batting her eyelashes towards her husband.

Ted winked at his wife, and then stretched his arms up, yawning; revealing a lumpy stomach hanging slightly over the waist band of his trousers.

"Lucius…Lucius might be a little bit better looking," Clea mumbled.

"What?" Ted said, looking down at his stomach.

"Now Clea," Andromeda laughed, while motioning for Ted to get back to work. "You can't very well insult my husband, without me having someone to insult in retaliation. So, come on, give me the name and description of your boyfriend!" Andromeda pointed her finger sternly at Clea's face.

Shaking her head, and silently laughing, Clea pushed Andromeda's finger away. "I don't have a boyfriend; I mean, not _officially_."

"Not_ officially_, huh? You can't say '_not officially'_ and expect me to not want to hear the entire story. Ted, stir that more."

"Well," Clea said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Is it someone at Hogwarts?" Ted asked, as he measured some nutmeg.

"Yes. Its-"

"Whatever happened to that Remus bloke?" Andromeda cut in.

"He's-"

"Oh yes," Ted agreed with his wife. "You two were pretty close I remember."

"Um, yes, and now-"

"I still can't believe he broke up with you."

"He had a good reason, Andromeda."

"Of course you'd take his side, Ted. And that is _way_ too much nutmeg."

"No it isn't; and-"

"Remus is at Hogwarts," Clea shouted, grabbing Andromeda's sleeve. "He's teaching there now…with me."

Andromeda's eyes widened and she straightened up in her seat; nodding her head towards Clea, silently telling her to carry on.

Clea giggled, and cleared her throat. "Remus is at Hogwarts, and…yeah, that's about it."

"Uh," Andromeda laughed; "I don't think so. Do you still love him?"

"_Oh_ yes," Clea sighed dreamily.

"And he loves you?" Ted spoke up, and then wincing as Andromeda shot him a look that said 'don't take my lines'.

"Yes he does."

"Then what's the problem? Oh wait…he's a werewolf."

"That is a problem," Ted said, raising his eyebrows.

"No, that's not the problem! He's just unsure about the future. So we keep playing these games and getting no where." Clea looked away from Andromeda and bit her lip.

Andromeda let out a silky, low laugh. "I know that look!" Clea dropped her head to the side, trying to look innocent and confused. "You mean that _you_ keep playing games."

Clea opened her mouth in shock and then closed it. There was no way she'd be able to lie to Andromeda. "I love Remus, but…I can't keep my mind off of someone else."

&&

"I don't even remember Severus Snape really. He was in Slytherin?"

Clea nodded and dipped the bottom of her biscotti in the steaming hot mug of coffee in front of her.

Christmas came and went, and Clea could not remember having more fun in so long. It was a relief to be with Andromeda, opening presents and sharing stories.

During the week after Christmas, Clea spent time just relaxing and talking with her cousins. Occasionally she started a letter to Remus, but would chicken out of sending it. The vacation would be over soon, anyhow; she would see him then.

Sitting at a small café, after a full day of shopping, Andromeda and Tonks, who succumbed to spending at least one day with her mother, are desperately attempting to get Clea to open up.

"It's odd that you were in Slytherin, Clea," Tonks said, grabbing a cookie and putting it on her plate. "I mean, you're really nice."

Clea shrugged and reached across the table, grabbing the cookie off of Tonks plate and putting the whole thing in her mouth.

"Hey!"

"I wanted the pink one, Nymphadora," Clea whined, after swallowing her mouthful.

"I take that back about you being nice; and call me Tonks."

"No," Clea said, trying not to laugh.

"Anyways," Andromeda snapped, shooting a look at Tonks. "Who was Snape?"

"Severus was in Slytherin with me; a year ahead though. We were…friends, but he had a thing for me." Clea picked up her mug, and swished the contents around. "And now his thing is growing."

"Oh, his _thing_ is growing?" Andromeda asked, practically bursting with laughter.

"Ok, I have to leave now," Tonks stated, standing up.

"Sit," Andromeda demanded, pulling her daughter down.

Clea was still chocking loudly on the cookie crumbs she inhaled when she laughed at Andromeda's question. "He likes me again, is what I meant," she said, pausing to gasp for more oxygen; "Even more than before."

"And, you like him?"

Clea shrugged one shoulder and looked out the window. "I guess I never really thought about that."

It was the truth. Clea never really did sit down and sort through her feelings about Snape; why she liked flirting with him, and why she liked him flirting back.

"Clea, here's how you decide," Tonks said bluntly, waving a cookie as she spoke. "Which one is hotter?"

"Nymphadora!" Clea exclaimed. "I'm not going to pick which one I like based on looks. Other wise neither would win."

"What?" Tonks laughed.

"Well," Clea giggled back. "Remus is handsome, not hot; there's a difference. And Severus…"

"Cleopatra, don't listen to my daughter. She doesn't really have that great of a record with men." Tonks's mouth dropped, and she narrowed her eyes at her mother. Andromeda reached over to Tonks and pushed her chin up, closing her mouth. "Prove me wrong, baby. Cleopatra, you don't like Snape."

"I…don't?"

"No!" Andromeda shouted, causing everyone in the small café to turn their attention to her. "You like the bantering, and the flirting; and those things cause that built up lust you're feeling."

Clea was about to say something, but instead she pursed her mouth in thought. She strengthened her grip on her mug, and downed its contents.

Andromeda instinctively poured Clea more coffee. "You like the fact that someone likes you. But, that's just it Cleopatra you _like_ it; you don't love it. You love the way _Remus_ likes you. Maybe he doesn't play games with you, and gets your blood pumping, but then again, he doesn't need to."

Clea stared at Andromeda, her chest rising and falling in a slow, steady pattern. A throbbing pain started to knead its way through Clea's brain. She just sat there, taking in the echoes of Andromeda's words.

That's what Snape had. Snape had little flirty games, and an icy, sarcastic voice. Remus had everything else, and didn't need to prove it.

"I wish you were my Mother, Andromeda," Clea whispered and then laughed. "You just….you're absolutely right!"

Andromeda beamed and looked around the room, like she was searching for some other lost soul that needed her wisdom.

"Please, Clea, please," Tonks begged, reaching across the table and grabbing Clea's hand. "Don't encourage her, or she'll start-"

"Did I ever tell you Cleopatra about the time I convinced Nymphadora to become an Auror?"

"Bragging about things that _never_ _occurred_!"

Clea laughed heartily, and began mopping up the drips of coffee that splattered onto her plate; as Andromeda and Tonks argued over who insisted to come to this café.

&&

"Ok, now make your nose bigger. Bigger. Still bigger. Ok, there, that's what his nose looks like. And his hair is about shoulder length and just lathered with grease; all right, go!"

"Ah, I remember him now. Snivellus, right?"

"Yes!"

Clea and Andromeda bent over in their seats on the couch in Andromeda's living room, shaking with gasps of laughter. Tonks scrunched her face up, and turned back into her normal heart-shaped face and violet hair.

"Can I go now?" she whined, stomping her feet.

Before they new it, New Years Eve had descended upon them, and Clea and Andromeda had big plans; get fall-over drunk on the Egg Nog they forgot to drink last week.

Clea looked up at Tonks and moaned when she no longer saw the face of Severus Snape staring back. "You're no fun," Clea moped. She felt sick and lightheaded, mostly due to the turning of the eggs in her drink.

Ted came out of the kitchen, red party hat strapped over his hair, and carrying a new bowl of Egg Nog.

"That might be a big mistake, Dad," Tonks said, eyeing the bowl.

"Nymphadora, mimic my hair and then turn around," Clea said, kneeling on the couch and turning around in a circle to give Tonks the full view of her hair.

"No, Clea. I have to go."

"Nymphadora! Listen to your Mother!" Andromeda poked herself in the chest with her finger.

Tonks sighed, and closed her eyes. She spun around, shiny black hair attached to her head.

"Beautiful," Clea sang. "I knew it!"

Tonks changed her hair back, to the chorus of Andromeda and Clea yelling at her to keep it. "I. Have. To. Go," Tonks said slowly, making sure every word was pronounced correctly.

"Where are you going?" Andromeda asked.

"I'm going to take my shoes off," Clea shouted. Clea laid on her part of the couch and stuck her feet in the air. She stretched her hands up, trying desperately to reach them. When that didn't work she took her wand out and undid the clasps. Then she used the tip of her wand to prod her shoes off of her feet, allowing them to fall to the floor, inches away from crashing onto the coffee table and into the Egg Nog.

Tonks walked over and looked into the mirror, shifting her clothes around so that they were straight. "I have a date, Mum" she said, smiling to herself; "with a boy from work, before you ask."

"Is he a werewolf, too?" Clea asked quickly, before her hand brought her newly filled glass of Nog up to her mouth, preventing her from talking.

Andromeda half laughed, and half looked scared at her daughter. "If he is, have him meet Clea," she managed to choke out.

"Every witch should date a werewolf once," Clea announced, her voice echoing off the ceiling. "They're a lot of fun right before the full moon. _If you know what I mean_." Clea put her hand over her mouth and laughed, scrunching herself up into a ball.

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asked her, fixing her with a serious look of confusion.

Clea crawled across the couch and pulled Andromeda down slightly, whispering something that sounded like gibberish into her ear.

Andromeda shot up straight, clasping her hand over her chest and looking appalled. Seconds after holding that pose, she burst into a fury of laughs. "I knew what you meant…I pretended not to!" Andromeda threw her head back, cackling.

"Why?" Clea mouthed, through her own laughter.

"Happy New Year Mum, Clea…if you two even remember me saying it," Tonks said, laughing. She walked over to Ted, who was sitting in an arm chair reading a book, and kissed his forehead, poking her eye with the top of his party hat.

"Watch this Andromeda," Clea said, snapping her finger in front of Andromeda's face. Clea clasped her eyes shut and re-opened them moments later. "Is my hair orange?"

Andromeda grabbed Clea's head and brought it right up to her eyes. "I should get my glasses," she mumbled. "It looks black to me."

Clea frowned. "I miss Sirius."

"Oh, Cleopatra," Andromeda moaned, putting her arm around Clea. "Its ok, everything will be ok, ok?"

"Ok," Clea said. "Do you remember _Witchy Woman_?"

Andromeda's face burst into a wide smile. "That was your song!" she exclaimed.

Clea laughed and literally bounced across the edge of the couch and back to her little corner. "Do you have a song?"

"I want it to be _She's a Super Freak_," Andromeda giggled. "Should that be my song, Teddy-kins, my love, my sweet?"

"That sounds about right," Ted said, not looking up from his book.

Andromeda started singing at the top of her lungs and Clea danced along, downing her Egg Nog and proceeding to drink some more right from the ladle in the bowl.

The two girls jumped and huddled together when a loud bell rang through the house. "Ted, get the door," Andromeda shouted to Ted's empty seat.

Ted was all ready at the front door, peering through the small peep hole in the middle of the wood.

"Andromeda?" He whispered, tip toeing back into the room. "There is a tall man, with scars, outside." Ted shook a little, and glanced over his shoulder at the locked door.

Clea squealed, and leapt out of her seat.

"That girl loves a man with scars," Andromeda laughed, attempting to follow Clea, but giving up when she couldn't figure out how to stand.

Clea sprinted to the door and threw it open. A large smile spread across her face.

"Hello, Clea," Remus said, softly.He looked slightly tired, but in better health than usual. A break from teaching, allowed him to rest his body and mind.

Clea grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house. "Eee," was all she managed to say to him.

"Hello," Ted said timidly, standing behind Andromeda, who made it off the couch.

"Ted, Andromeda, this is the love of my life," Clea sighed, resting her head on Remus shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you, Severus," Andromeda said loudly, walking forward to shake Remus's hand. She stopped halfway and dropped to the floor in a heap of choking laughter; followed immediately by Clea.

"That…was….so….evil," Clea said, through her laughter.

Ted bent down and picked his wife up. "Come on, Andromeda," he said, struggling slightly under her weight. "They drank too much," he whispered to Remus.

Remus raised his eyebrows and nodded, suppressing his own laughter.

Ted turned and led Andromeda out of the room. Andromeda was trying to mimic a howl, but couldn't with Ted's hand over her mouth.

Clea turned around and wrapped her arms around Remus's waist. Remus chuckled and ran his fingers through the back of Clea's hair.

"I drank too much," Clea said. Remus nodded. "And I-"

Remus pressed his lips gently against Clea's. He let his tongue slip into her mouth for a moment, before he softly kissed her one more time, and pulled away.

"Remus, I want you to know, that I'm done playing games and lusting after Severus," Clea paused, and Remus bit his lips to stop himself from either gagging or laughing.

"And," Clea continued. "I don't care how long it takes for you to want to be _official_ again. I love you, and Severus will just have to deal with that, and Sirius better not ruin my life again, and the room is spinning."

Strengthining his hold on Clea, Remus kissed her forehead. "Happy New Year, Clea."

"Happy New Year, Remus."


	29. Footprints

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who commented!!!!! This is the second last chapter for this story. Its getting a little long, chapter wise. Plus, I can't stop working on Nothing Better To Do (plug, plug! lol) and I have a new story I'm working on. Anyways, enjoy the update! :D

&&

Waves of spicy heat hit her face in all the right places, and her stomach grumbled in a low frequency, longing, at the mere smell of it.

Clea exited the Hogwarts kitchen, the hour closing in on two in the morning, with her snack of choice held presently in her hand. A glazing, steaming cinnamon bun; her mouth watered.

It had been a little more than a month since Clea left Andromeda's house to return to Hogwarts. She was sad to say good-bye to Andromeda, but the two promised each other to go back to writing weekly letters; and have since sent each other almost three per week.

Clea feels grateful to have her cousin back in her life. Someone to finally occupy the previous empty slot in heart that is reserved for 'family'; all though she secretly holds a sliver of a spot for the one family member that she will never let go of.

Clea nibbled the side of her treat, her teeth scraping over the crust of cinnamon sugar, and continued on her walk back to her room.

After choosing out her dessert from the array of desserts presented to her by the eager house elves, Clea pondered bringing Remus something. A quick glance at her wrist watch assured her that her lycanthrope afflicted love, would be fast asleep at such a wicked hour; given that a full moon, and a slew of test papers to correct had left his eyes that much more heavy and bagged.

On their way back to Hogwarts, Clea and Remus mostly sat in a comfortable silence; fingers entwined and heads pressed together.

Clea's eyes would flicker up to peer at Remus's face once in a while and twinkle to see a soft smile gracing his scared and sleeping face.

He was hers again.

Not that he ever stopped being hers. It was Clea, and she admitted it, that believed everything was lost. Remus was restrained to start over, and Clea got annoyed.

She should have known, though. Remus doesn't jump into things. Remus isn't rash. He would rather be hurt himself than cause someone else pain.

However on the way back to Hogwarts, as Remus's silent presence became more comforting than any words, Clea realized that Remus wasn't hurting himself, or her; she was doing the hurting to herself. Clea took Remus's actions and shaded them in her own aristocratic, selfish colors; refusing to understand that Remus kept her at a distance for a real reason.

The past month had been used to slowly reset things to the way they should be. Clea didn't try to explain anything to Snape. Instead she acted completely normal, and ignored his attempt at snide remarks or death-wishing stares.

If Clea thought she was being a baby, then Snape must be pre-natal.

Giggling to herself, Clea gobbled up the last morsel of her cinnamon bun. She was still wandering aimlessly around the downstairs corridor.

Doubling back as she passed a window, Clea glared up at the long, soft dark grey curtains; falling from ceiling to floor. She looked down at her fingers, striped with bun residue and spit, then back up at the curtain.

Clea reached her hands out to the soft, thick fabric. Squinting her eyes, she peered through the darkness of the hallway. No one was there.

Her sticky hands moved around the drape in wide circles, fisting around a fold and then smoothing it out flat. She allowed the velvet trimmed side edge to nuzzle in between her fingers, picking up any missed crumbs.

Laughing with sick amusement, she traced 'Cleopatra' with her fingers across the fabric.

"_Cumpha_"

Clea snapped still, her heart threatening to burst out of her chest, and splatter blood all over the now cinnamon smelling curtains. She took out her wand, and moved to the middle of the corridor.

Maybe moments ago she was childishly cleaning her hands on expensive curtains, but she was indeed a professor; and if a student was out of bed, it was her job to catch them.

Funny how the coughing sound she heard, bared no resemblance to the voice of a young person.

Clea swallowed her nerves and walked towards the sound; coming from somewhere on the Grand Staircase in the Great Hall.

A small torch, casting a dim, dying orange light over the room, stood near the stairs. Clea's fingers gripped her wand so hard, that she assumed there would be permanent grooves in the wood.

There was a timbre in that cough she heard; a sound so lost that she almost didn't hear it. But she did, and it sounded vaguely familiar. It also caused every strand of marrow in every one of her bones, to shake with fear.

_Maybe it was Fred or George Weasley_, she thought. When Clea was in the kitchen, the house elves let it slip about a party being thrown up in Gryffindor tower in honor of their Quidditch win over Ravenclaw, earlier that day. _I wouldn't put it past them to still be up, and in search for more food._

Clea scanned the hall, and again found she was alone. Shrugging her shoulders, she smiled to herself. _Whoever it was, they're having a bloody easy time getting to their destination. I'm a horrible professor._

Clea giggled, and swung herself around the barrister of the staircase, to make her own way back to her room.

Her foot, stuffed into an oversized, fluffy red slipper, came crashing down onto the bottom step; and what Clea saw next to her foot, stopped her heart.

A foot print, large and muddy, was stamped onto the stone. Clea's eyes drifted to the next step, where a similar boot shape shined dimly in the darkness.

She jumped up the stairs, following each foot print. Her hands shook.

Breathing starting to become harder and harder to do, Clea collapsed on the floor between two of the sets of stairs. She looked up, and saw the portrait of Sir Cadogan standing not to far from her.

_They're probably left from this afternoon_, she assured her nerves. _The house elves just haven't had a chance to clean the steps; not yet_.

Clea sighed and stood up. "There is nothing to be so jumpy about," she whispered. Turning around, she began to make her way back down to her floor.

Stopping just outside the door to her hallway, Clea looked down the staircase at all the muddy footprints.

"I owe those house elves a favor, I suppose; for the delicious snack." Standing on the tip of her toes, Clea preformed a cleaning charm and wiped away all the footprints. She smiled at her own kindness, and turned back around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Clea was just about to open the door to her hallway when she heard it. Her head snapped back towards the Gryffindor common room. Somebody screamed so loud that they woke up the sleeping paintings that surrounded the stairwell. _That wasn't just someone having a nightmare_, Clea thought.

She wheeled around. Thinking about the footprints she just erased, the familiar tone in the cough she heard, and the fact that something not normal just happened; one person came to Clea's mind. _What did I just do!?_, she screamed panicky in her head. Clea realized that she needed to flee the scene, and fast.

She bolted through the door and sped to her office. Once she was safely inside, she sank to the floor, chest aching with scattered breathing.

"Oh…" Clea gasped, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Sirius."

Clea refused to leave her room that night, pretending she was comatose and unable to be woken up.

She lay huddled in her bed, not wanting to know or think about what just happened.

_I had to run away_, she reasoned in her head. _If someone saw me out there, so close to the tower, so close to where, he might have been_..._they would all think I helped him…_

Clea's mental ramblings halted. She didn't even want to think about what possibly just happened. What she possibly could have stopped; if she wasn't a scared, selfish, true to her house of Slytherin, kind of person.

Her eyes clasped shut. Seconds melded into minutes, which were lost as they faded into hours. Clea's mind rocked her into a real deep sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open. Blurred colors swirled into fuzzy images, which formed a clear picture of the bridge of Remus Lupin's nose. Remus's hands gently rocked her back and forth, waking her up.

"What are you doing here?" Clea squeaked out, her vocal cords not wanting to work yet. She dragged her head back from Remus, to get a better look at him.

"I came to wake you up. You've missed a lot over this one night, you know," Remus said.

"Did… everybody knew I was in here, right?"

Remus nodded. "But, if you really wanted to assure that nobody suspected you of helping Sirius in, perhaps hiding was the wrong way to do it?" Clea's eyes fell down. "No one suspects you, Clea. Dumbledore had a house elf confirm you were in here."

"Oh," Clea said, shocked that a house elf came into her room and she didn't know. "What happened, Remus? Harry…I mean, you don't look upset, so, I assume he's all right?"

"Harry is fine," Remus assured her. He turned so that he was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Sirius got a hold of the password into the tower and went up there…but, he mistook Ronald Weasley's bed for Harry's. Ron screamed and Sirius ran away."

"Where did he go?" Clea asked worriedly. "How does he keep escaping?"

Remus buried his face in his hands. "I can't face Dumbledore anymore, Clea," Remus shouted into his palms. He looked over at Clea, his eyes looking more tiresome than ever. Clea moved closer to him, fitting herself perfectly in his outline. Remus's arm wiggled under her, wrapping itself around her waist. "But, if I tell him about them turning into Animagi…"

"Its ok, Remus; we've had this conversation." Clea shifted, so that her head snuggled perfectly in the nape of Remus's neck. "Let's not move from here. Lock yourself in this room with me."

Remus laughed breathy. "Everyone will wonder where we went."

"They'd survive without us."

"Harry needs me," Remus retorted, tightening his grip around Clea's waist.

Clea sat up so that she could glare directly at Remus's smiling face. "Pulling out the 'Harry needs me' card, that's brilliant."

Remus laughed and pushed the escaping strands of hair, out of Clea's eyes. "If you were hiding a library somewhere in here…nothing would make me leave."

Clea rolled her eyes. "I think you should date Pince; perfect match, you two. You can live forever in your rule abiding world of bounded pages."

"Will there be chocolate?"

"Librarians don't like chocolate, Remus; gets on the books." Clea wiggled her fingers in the air.

Remus grabbed Clea's hand and kissed it. "I'm happy that you're not a librarian then," he said, matching Clea's soft smile with one of his own.

&&

Clea's yawn lasted for a whole minute, and was so big it threatened to rip her jaw off. Her head sank heavily forward, crashing onto the thick stack of papers in front of her.

It was Easter Holidays, and Clea vowed to use this time to write up her final examinations.

The months had soared by in a blink. Clea attributed that partly to a wish she made a couple weeks ago.

Remus made her read the Daily Prophet one day, informing her that if Sirius was found, the Dementors were allowed to perform their kiss on him.

Clea wished on the brightest star she could find for school to hurry up and end, sending Harry safely away from Sirius, who she hoped, would just give up his hunt and disappear.

Another confrontation with Snape also made Clea long for summer to come.

One night, when Clea was once again on a journey to the kitchens, Snape stormed up to her office, and began manically rambling about not trusting Remus because of an insulting map.

Biting her tongue, and nodding her head, Clea listened to everything Snape told her about Harry and Remus; before she finally, but politely, told him to leave her alone.

Snape had tried to come and talk to her alone in her office everyday since then. Clea felt sorry that she was doing this. The two used to have somewhat of a fun time talking and visiting each other's offices. Even her inner monologue refused to allow her to admit that she missed Snape's friendship.

A cough and a hesitant knock made Clea's head spring up-right. At the next hesitant knock, Clea waved her wand, opening her door. Standing there, looking rather sheepish and unsure, were Ron Weasley and Harry.

"Come in," Clea called, in a light cheery voice, smiling wide as the two walked in. They weren't in her classes, so it was odd to see them at the door.

"Hello, Professor," Ron mumbled. He turned rigidly to his right, and poked Harry in the ribs with his elbow.

"Um, Professor," Harry began, straightening his glasses and walking forward. "Ron and I are researching some things for Hagrid's appeal."

"Oh," Clea whispered, nodding her head. "That's very nice of you boys."

"Yeah, well, Hermione told us that you taught Care of Magical Creatures before you came here, and,"

"We were wondering if you had anything that would help us. You know a book, or something," Ron explained, taking over. He waved his arm around at the shelves of book along Clea's wall.

Clea smiled and stood up. "I wish I had something to offer you, Ron; but, I've given most of my notes to Hagrid all ready, and the rest I gave to Hermione. She's been working hard on Buckbeak's case."

"Oh, ok," Harry said, turning towards the door. "Thanks anyways."

Clea was staring up at the top shelf of her bookcase. Bending her neck backwards, she saw the upside-down versions of Harry and Ron walking slowly out the room. "Wait," she called. "I never gave Hagrid this book. It's pretty old, but it might have something useful."

Harry and Ron smiled hopefully at Clea and joined her over by the bookcase.

Grunting loudly, Clea stood on the nails of her toes, desperately trying to pull down the enormous, heavy book. Small pellets of dust fell into her eyes, as the book budged forward.

"Owof," Clea shrieked, as the book toppled into her hands, and almost onto the floor. Clea caught it by the edges of its spine. The book spread open, allowing more dust to cascade to the floor, along with about a dozen small squares.

Clea bent down, her breath hitching when she saw a nineteen year old Remus Lupin blushing and kissing her eighteen year old self on the cheek.

Swiftly, Clea grabbed the picture, before Ron or Harry could tell who was in it. She held the square against her chest, and looked at the two boys; ready to explain how she is dating their Defense Teacher.

Instead of Harry's and Ron's eyes on her though, their faces were still pointed to the floor. Clea followed their stare, and let out a gasp.

Waving up at the three, from their permanent home in the photograph, was the same eighteen year old Clea, but this time her black hair was pressed against the red hair of her best friend. Lily laughed, and waved; blowing small kisses at the camera.

"Who is that?" Harry asked his voice low and dangerous.

Clea bent down and snatched all the pictures up. "She's exactly who you think she is, Harry." Clea handed Harry the picture. "I was friends, _best_ friends, with your mother, Lily."

"At Hogwarts?"

"Yes; and after," Clea stopped talking. She felt awkward and unsure of her own voice. "You can, you can keep that photo, if you'd like to?"

Harry looked up at Clea, with a rushed smile. "Thank you," he said.

Clea lifted the handful of photos up to her face, almost too close for her pupils to recognize as actual objects, and shuffled them; mentally informing her fingers to stop moving when her eyes have signaled a spotting of red hair.

There were ten photos in her hands and they were all of her and Sirius making strange, supposed humorous faces at each other, at the camera, at the people surrounding the camera. Clea pocketed them, for later viewing.

Clea's eyes held lingering sparkles that almost made her miss the two young boys staring expectancy and bewilderment at her.

"Oh; here," Clea fumbled, handing Ron the large book. "The seventh chapter, if I remember correctly, titled: Should Neglected Creatures Be Penalized for Attacking Their Lazy Caretakers. That might have _something_ useful."

Ron nodded, and buckled slightly under the weight of the book. He tried to show capability through his lopsided smile. Harry tucked the photo into the pocket of his robes, a million questions fogging his glasses.

Clea looked him directly in the eyes, something she often avoided. "I need to get out of this office," she blurted out. "I'll walk you to…?"

"The library," Ron moaned.

"The library," Clea repeated, her voice cracking with amusement. She patted Harry hesitantly on the shoulder, an action that meant more to both than just a casual 'let's go then', before she escorted them out of her office.

&&

"It really is ingenious."

"I know."

"Remus! Since when do you gloat?"

"I'm not gloating," Remus murmured, a blush creeping awkwardly onto his face. "I'm just agreeing with you that it is ingenious; if not also dangerous and illegal. I just wish I had this in my hands from the start of term."

Clea pulled her legs up to her chest, letting her shoes fall to the floor, so she wouldn't scratch Remus's desk with her heels. She sat up on his desk, while Remus stood in front of it, both staring intently at the large map spread out before them.

Remus bent down to examine a top corner of the magical map. Running her fingers down the imprint of one of the folds, Clea bit her tongue. She wanted to ask Remus how he felt about seeing the Marauders Map again, or why he hasn't said anything more about it than, 'If only I had this to begin with'. She didn't want to start a conversation that would make Remus uncomfortable, but she was also getting bored.

"Look, Remus," Clea said, hopping off of Remus's desk, and hopping just as energetically onto something else. "Look! Our names are on top of each other!" Clea pointed down at the left corner of the map.

"Clea, my bones are brittle."

"Ooowhooo!" Clea slid down Remus's back, her legs folding under themselves on the floor, while her hands took a particular long time to slide down Remus's backside.

"Clea," Remus sighed, clearly pinning an impending laugh down inside his throat.

Clea's hands gave one last squeeze before they fell unceremoniously into her own lap. "Bad fingers," she mock scolded. "And I hope you weren't implying that I'm fat!"

"Look at this, Clea. Quickly," Remus said, blindly offering his hand to Clea, eyes still focused on the map.

"Remus," Clea whined, as she crawled forward, butting her head against Remus's fingers as she passed them. Pulling herself up, Clea rested her chin on the edge of the desk. "I don't care any…does that say Peter Pettigrew?"

Remus made a sound that Clea knew accompanied a nod. She shot up from her knees, and groped for Remus's hand. Remus wrapped his fingers tightly around Clea's wrist, and the two watched in disbelief as the little footprintslabled as'Sirius Black' collided with four other pairs, one baring the name of someone they thought to be deceased.

"I've got to go after Sirius," Remus whispered.

"I'm coming too." Clea tried to whip around, but Remus pulled her back to the desk by the wrist.

"No, Clea," he said, his voice steady and serious. "Stay here! You don't want to go and see….you'll make it worse. Listen to me!"

"Remus! I'm going! I'm his sister! He's not going to kill someone…right…in…front of me," Clea's voice fell; if she was wrong, if she saw Sirius murder someone with her own eyes, how could life go on? "I'll stay, Remus…but, just, just be careful; ok?"

Remus took Clea's face in his hands and kissed her softly, but urgently on the lips. With one last meaningful look, he shot out of his office.

Turning to look at the map, Clea watched his little footprints as they traveled out of the castle. Quickly, her eyes were distracted by another set of tiny feet traveling closer, and then entering Remus's office.

"Severus!" Clea spun around so frantically that she slid in a 360 degree circle and wound up with her back facing Snape again.

"Where's Lupin?" Snape asked, curiously. Clea looked behind at him, catching the disgusted look he threw at Clea's discarded shoes in a heap next to the desk.

"Hey! First of all," Clea started out, slapping one hand over her hip and the other pointing to the floor next to her; "my shoes are charmed to smell like _pineapples_, and second…Remus had to, to step out for a, for a while."

"I'm bringing him his Wolfsbane. What's that?" Snape peered over Clea's shoulder with narrow eyes.

"It's noth-"

"It's that map!"

Clea grabbed Snape's face and forced him to look at her. "It's nothing," she stated, staring at him intently. "Remus will be ba-"

"Don't try to cover up for him," Snape spat, pushing Clea to the side. Drops of Wolfsbane splattered down onto the map as he slammed the goblet down on the desk. "There he is. Where do you suppose he is going? Or, more like, who is he going to see?"

"Severus," Clea whispered, cautiously reaching her hand out to Snape. That's all she could say, there was no stopping what Snape saw, what he was thinking, what he was going to do next.

"I'm about to prove, especially to you, Cleopatra, exactly what Lupin has been up to since the start of term." Snape dragged a moist finger down Clea's cheek, and then sprang for the door.

"No!" Clea lunged after him. Her fingers twisted around the collar of his robes and pulled him to a stop. "You can't do this!" Snape grunted and shook Clea off, but that wasn't going to stop her. She leapt in front of him, blocking his exit and pushing his chest back. "I can't let you go, Severus! I won't!"

"If you want me to ignore the fact that you're in this office right now, with that map, and ignore the fact that you're withholding justice, therefore acting as an accomplice to your brother, Black, then…you _will_ let me go."

Hands shaking, stocking covered feet slipping on the polished wood floor, Clea still refused to budge.

Snape's hands wrapped themselves around Clea's, which were still clinging to his chest. "It's your choice, Cleopatra."

"No, it isn't," she whispered.

Snape cast Clea gently, but swiftly to the side and stormed out. Clea made to follow him. "This is for your own good," Snape called, and Clea's nose became inches away from being smashed to pieces, as Remus's office door slammed shut in front of her.

Clea struggled with the handle, hammered her fists and shoulders against the wood. It didn't budge. She closed her eyes, thought about the space outside of the room, but didn't go anywhere. _You can't apparate in the castle_, a voice shouted in her head.

"No," Clea whimpered, pulling on the handle again. Sprinting around the room, Clea searched for another door, or a hole; anything to escape from.

She halted in front of Remus's fire place. "I'm _so_ stupid," she screamed, stepping into the fire place. She reached inside the small bowl hanging next to it, expecting to pull out a handful of floo powder, but instead she grasped at air.

"Rah," Clea sighed, angrily. "No door, no floo, window _way_ to high to jump from! I can barley reach it anyway." Clea slid Remus's chair over to the window and climbed up on it. She watched as Snape walked briskly ("Merlin forbids he actually runs anywhere!") down the path towards the Whomping Willow and then out of sight.

"If I was in my office," Clea said, her breath fogging up the glass. "At least I'd be able to see them enter and exit the tree."

Clea jumped down the chair, falling back into it in a sitting position. She dragged herself, chair and all, over to Remus's desk and laid her head down. She closed her eyes, racking her brain for something she could use to escape with.

Hours passed, and Clea sat there. Red lines littered the right side of her cheek, where it was lying on top of scattered papers; and her eyes stared forward at nothing until they blurred out of focus.

Then she heard it. It pierced the inside of her ear drums, and stirred her tired blood back into motion.

Clea's eyes shifted to the forgotten goblet on Remus's desk. "Remus," Clea whispered, as another howl shot out into the night. "I have your Wolfsbane."


	30. Never Stop

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events and/or places that are recognized as being written and created by J.K. Rowling. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter books including the ones used in this story.**

A/N: First before I say anything I want to wish a very very happy birthday to my favorite werewolf, DADA teacher, and man: REMUS JOHN LUPIN! JK has that today (March 10) is Remus's birthday...so, Happy Birthday Remus! Muah!

Ok, I just blew a kiss to a fictional character...moving on.This is the last chapter for Love Bites. It was getting kind of long and I didn't want to run out of story. I've left it kind of open ended, so if I wanted to revisit Clea's story I can. But we all know what happens in OOTP...and I **refuse** to acknowledge those last chapters. Thank you to **everyone** who has read this mammoth of a story and enjoyed it. I am working on a new MWPP era fic about my Moony, with no OC...so look for that. Thanks again!

&&

Hogwarts doors are thick. That's what Clea kept telling herself. They are made of the hardest, most durable wood that can be found in the Forbidden Forest.

That's why she's been sitting there, still, for the past eight hours without one person coming to help her. No one can here the constant, steady knocking through the impenetrable, sound proof door of Remus's office; that has to be the reason.

There's not something more important happening out there. Nope. Remus is _not_ a werewolf, Peter _is_ dead, and Sirius is still in Azkaban. Everything is normal; except for the miniscule mishap of Snape locking her in Remus's office.

Someone will snap into realization soon, and rush to come find her. They're probably all having tea and those pretty floral, mini cakes, and laughing at a joke that Dumbledore made. Yep; everything is normal.

At least that's what Clea keeps telling herself.

The howls died out a long time ago. Clea had moved to the doorway, desperate to make someone aware that she was in there; her hand not pausing in its constant knocking rhythm.

She never looked at the map again, since Remus pointed out Peter's feet. She couldn't physically get herself to look at it. Her eyes would blur, her skull pound whenever she glanced at the faded parchment, lying innocently on the desk.

Her brain knew. Her brain knew that she wouldn't be able to handle seeing someone's name disappearing from the map, from existence all together.

She would rather not know what was really going on.

Subconsciously, deep down in the depths of her inner mind, she hoped that no one would come find her, and deliver her news she never wants to hear. Yes, she'd rather stay in Remus's office, crouched on the dusty floor, than face what was happening on the other side.

Yet she continued to knock.

Even as her eyelids drooped, and she fell in and out of a catatonic state, she continued to knock on the door. Until she came crashing back to reality when her skull smacked the floorboards out in the hallway.

Clea looked up, squinting her eyes to see past the small stars that were popping in front of her, and saw the stretched, tired face of Remus peering down at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Remus," Clea exhaled.

Remus bent down and grasped Clea's hands, pulling her up to her feet. He wrapped her arms around his torso, before he threw his own arms desperately around her.

"Sirius," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly, but it rang in Clea's ear nonetheless, sending vibrations down her spine. "The Dementors."

Clea squeaked, and Remus knew that that was all he had to say.

"Bu…Peter?"

"He got away Clea," Remus whispered frantically, burying his face into her ruffled hair. "If I…I forgot to take-"

"Shh!" Clea tightened her grip around Remus' waist. "I know; I heard. Severus locked me in your office…with your wolfs-"

"Severus…this isn't his fault, but, if he didn't show up and attack us-"

"He attacked you?"

"He's the one that captured Sirius…brought him to the Dementors."

Clea sighed. "Remus, I'm so sorry."

"You did nothing wrong, Clea," Remus said, his voice wavering between calm and manic.

"Is Harry all right?" she asked, almost choking on Harry's name.

"Yes, yes," Remus said, pulling back from Clea. "He knows everything now. Clea I think I need to go talk to Dumbledore."

"I'm coming with you."

"Clea…" Remus started, shaking his head.

"Please?" Clea spoke up, grabbing Remus's shoulders. "First of all, I've been locked in this room for way too long; and second…I need, I need to see him. Sirius. Even if he can't or…or doesn't…respond to me."

Remus stared at Clea for infinity; reading her pacing pupils, and trying to organize the haze of thoughts coursing through his painfully tired, pounding brain.

One more second of piercing silence, and Clea was positive that she would faint, cry, or scream; if not all three.

Finally, Remus nodded slowly, and grasped Clea's wrist.

She was shaking; from the clipped, paint-chipped nails on her toes, to the tiny strands of dark follicles pointing up straight from her scalp. Everything shook with anguished nervousness.

They took each step of the long staircase together. Like one unit, side by side, both feeling like the world was crashing. The only sound between them was the pulsing thump of their hearts.

It was so close, Clea kept thinking. Everything was so close to being fixed.

Remus whispered to her everything that happened, as they descended the stairs. He told her that Peter became the secret keeper. That Peter was the one. That Sirius was innocent. Clea did her best not to gloat, which was really easy given the fact that none of what happened mattered anyways.

Things were fine; things were the way they were supposed to be for a moment. A brief moment that Clea wasn't even a part of; and she'll never forgive Snape.

Speaking of the potions master himself, Clea and Remus came one more step closer to the bottom floor, when she saw him.

Snape paced the Hall, looking disgruntled and suicidal; but Clea could only wish.

Remus began to turn away, facing the hallway that led to Dumbledore's office, but Clea froze. She didn't budge, hardly breathed, and glared unemotionally at Snape.

Snape stopped pacing and stared right back at her. And everything they ever shared, every meaningful glance, every important conversation, every strangled, but electrifying, kiss meant nothing to her. She held on tighter to Remus's hand, and walked away.

"It wasn't his fault, Clea," Remus whispered gently.

Clea refused to look back over her shoulder at Snape, who, she could feel, was burning a hole through the back of her head.

"Remus," Clea began. "You're too forgiving."

The stone wings of the phoenix statue perched directly outside of the entrance into Dumbledore's office, slowly moved into focus as Remus and Clea moved closer.

Suddenly, the gray bird shifted and seconds later, Dumbledore appeared at the bottom of the risen staircase.

"Hello," he called, in his clear, striking voice.

Remus and Clea said nothing. They stood blank faced in front of him. Clea couldn't help but feel completely dwarfed by his long shadow.

Dumbledore stepped closer to Clea and took her face in his hands. Clea's eyes couldn't hide the explosive tears that were hanging on with everything they had.

"He's all right," Dumbledore whispered, his eyes sparkling.

Clea choked on the burning lump that had developed in the back of her throat. She barely processed those words, before Dumbledore led her, and a very confused Remus, up to his office.

Once they were sitting, Dumbledore quickly told them the details of Sirius's escape.

"But…Headmaster," Clea staggered. "I saw Peter…on the map…I know it wasn't with my own eyes, but…they wouldn't believe me?"

Dumbledore shook his head, solemnly. "Cleopatra, you didn't witness anything, due to the circumstances which have been discussed in great detail with Severus. However, even if you had seen Pettigrew, with your own eyes, I'm afraid the fact that-"

"I'm Sirius's sister," Clea said.

"No," Remus blurted out. "You're my girlfriend."

"That doesn't matter," Clea whispered, on the brink of emotional insanity.

"It does to a lot of people, Cleopatra," Dumbledore said. "The minister being one of them, unfortunately."

Clea sighed. She stretched her arm out to the side, and brushed her fingers softly over Remus's hot, worn skin.

"All is not lost, Cleopatra," Dumbledore continued. "I would assume that Sirius might become very upset if he doesn't hear from his sister within the next hour or two."

"What?" Clea asked, confusion mingling inside of every wrinkle on her forehead. "I…I can write him?" Clea's eyes lit up with hope, and expectancy.

"Make it fast, and short," Dumbledore said. "I suspect you'll be seeing him sooner than you think."

Clea sprang to her feet. The meaning of Dumbledore's last statement lost in her pulsing head. She could write to Sirius. She could get something back from Sirius in Sirius's own handwriting. She wanted to squeal, she wanted to jump, she wanted to run around the desk and stab her tongue down the headmaster's throat; kissing him was the only thing worthy enough to show him how much she worshipped his existence at the moment.

Something deep inside of her, however, restrained her actions. She planted a sweet, swift kiss on Remus's forehead and skipped towards the door.

"Remus?" she said, turning back to face him.

"Remus and I need to talk in private," Dumbledore answered for him. He nodded for Clea to leave, but Remus wouldn't turn around.

Clea sped down Dumbledore's staircase, and up the Grand Stairs, not stopping until she was ankle deep in hay and owl droppings.

"Caesar!" she called. The small, gold owl flew down to her and perched itself on a table near by.

Clea sat down, and grabbed the piece of parchment and quill that were lying there. She quickly brought the tip of the quill down to the paper, but froze.

What could she say? She couldn't possibly address it to Sirius Black; what if someone intercepted it?

There was so much she wanted to say that it all became one big blob in her mind. She was happy for him. She was upset that he still had to be on the run. She wanted to hear his voice. She wanted him to tell her everything. She wanted to hear him say he was sorry. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. But, more importantly, she wanted to tell him that…

_I miss you._

Clea drew a flourished line under 'miss' and rolled the parchment up. She tied it to Caesar's leg.

"This goes to Sirius," she whispered to the bird. "I don't know where he is." Caesar hooted, nipped Clea gently on the cheek, and flew out the very top window.

There was nothing to do now but wait. Wait and hope that Caesar found Sirius and returned home safely.

Clea checked her watch. If she hurried she would be able to catch the very end of breakfast.

Walking into the Great Hall, Clea wilted slightly when she scanned the professor's table and didn't see Remus sitting there.

The noise in the room was close to deafening, an oddity for the morning meal. Usually, during breakfast, there was only a low rumble of voices as still half a sleep students and exhausted professors sat in near comatose stances, barely comprehending anything and devouring every morsel put in front of them.

Going around the other side of the table, Clea took a seat in between a fuming McGonagall, a melancholy Hagrid, and as far away as presently possible from an oddly smug looking Snape.

"What's going on?" Clea asked McGonagall. McGonagall turned sullenly to Clea and shook her head.

"You missed it," she sighed. She put her hand on Clea's shoulder. "Severus….Severus made an announcement to the Slytherins this morning…but it was loud enough for almost everyone to hear too."

Clea swallowed. "What did he tell them, Minerva?"

"That…that…" McGonagall looked to Hagrid with pleading eyes. "That Remus is a werewolf."

"What?" Clea screamed. Her voice echoed loudly over all the yelling from the students.

McGonagall nodded. "He…Remus…he's resigned."

Clea stared straight ahead, letting McGonagall's words process in her tired brain. "What?" she whispered, voice cracking.

"Dumbledore came and informed us, mere moments ago, that Remus heard what happened and that he has resigned his position. Effective immediately."

"He…he's…?"

"I'm sorry, Cleopatra. He's leaving."

Clea sprang from her seat. She ripped her pumps off; dropping them under her chair, before she sped, bare foot, down the Great Hall and out its doors.

She careened around the stairs, abruptly stopping as something caught her eye.

Outside the grand doorway of Hogwarts, stood an empty carriage, driven by an invisible being; she knew immediately why that was there. Clea walked slowly towards the doors, scraping her feet against the stone floor, until she stood an inch from the carriage.

She sat down on the step stool that hung below the entrance into the carriage, and waited. Clea laughed slightly to herself; waiting has suddenly become her new pastime.

Soft footsteps came closer to her ears. Clea stood up, eyes locked on the door.

Remus stepped into the daylight, sun rays pouncing onto his pale stringy skin. He carried his tattered briefcase over to the carriage, and reaching over Clea's shoulder, he placed it inside.

Clea brought her hand up, cupping Remus's cheek. Remus sighed, letting his head fall into her hand.

"Don't leave," Clea whispered, on the cusp of sobbing.

Remus brought his own hand up to Clea's and dragged his fingers in between hers; picking up her sweat and scent. His hand traveled the length of her tensing arm before it fell to her waist.

"Please, don't go…?" Clea tried again, moving her thumb gently over one of the smaller scars on Remus's face.

"The owls will be coming, Clea," Remus said, his breath staggering. He dropped his head forward against Clea's. "They'll make me leave; it's better if I go on my own terms."

Clea nuzzled her nose against Remus'. She brought her other hand up to his face, and pulled back to look directly at him.

"Remus," Clea began. "I'm sorry-"

"Clea-"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not thanking God, or Merlin, or whoever it was that brought you back to me; I probably should thank Dumbledore come to think of it. I'm sorry, though, that I wasted time being petty and stupid and selfish, so selfish. And I'm sorry that when you didn't let me jump back into your arms…I turned to someone who would. I'm so sorry, Remus. I love you. And I don't want you to go."

Remus bent his head down, and kissed Clea softly on the corner of her mouth. The two moved their heads, so that at the next kiss their mouths locked together in perfectness.

Remus drew Clea as close to him as possible, never pausing in his conquest of her lips. Clea moaned in the back of her scratchy throat, and clung to Remus, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Finally pulling away from her, Remus panted slightly and dropped his hands from Clea's face. "I have to go," he whispered, running his fingers through his hair.

Clea nodded and kissed Remus one last time. Ripping away from her mouth, Remus climbed inside the carriage. "As soon as I arrive at where I'm going, I'll owl you. I promise."

Clea furrowed her eyebrows. A voice in her head told her that Remus was not just going somewhere, but he was going to see someone. She stepped back from the carriage, and waved gently at him.

"I love you," he said, before he was carried off down the path, and away from the castle.

Clea watched the small carriage melt into the horizon. She felt cold even as the sun's scorching fingers reached out to her skin.

She turned and made her way back into Hogwarts. There was only a week left, but Clea was sure that it would stretch like another century alone.

Classes were done, so students were allowed to enjoy themselves and have a little fun.

Clea slithered around a bouncing swarm of first years and was about to return to her office, when she spotted a head of familiar messy, black hair descending the stairs looking rather miserable. Harry's friend Hermione trailed behind him and Clea, remembering everything Dumbledore told her, felt the overwhelming urge to praise the two for their existence.

Instead she simply called them over to the side of the hall and pulled them each into rib splitting embraces.

Hermione giggled, making Clea wonder if Hermione knew why she and Harry were being attacked with affection.

Clea rocked Harry back and forth. "Thank you," she murmured repeatedly.

Pulling back from him, Clea laughed gently at the look of confusion on Harry's face. His glasses were dangerously close to plummeting to the ground, making him appear even more lost.

"I'm Sirius's sister, Harry," Clea whispered, reaching out to fix Harry's glasses. "Cleopatra Black."

"You're Sirius's sister?" Harry asked, stepping back from her.

Clea nodded as she turned slightly towards the beaming face of Hermione Granger. "Did you know this all ready?" she asked.

Hermione blushed crimson and nodded. "I knew something was off when I heard your name," Hermione started. "Clea Patra? Replace the 'a' with an 'o' and…it sounded fake." Hermione paused and gulped. Clea could tell that Hermione didn't like being a know-it-all, but she couldn't help it. "I also saw you starring at a picture of Sirius from the Prophet, when I went to see you in your office once."

Clea smiled, and patted Hermione's head.

"But, why are you thanking us?" Harry asked, a dark look taking over his eyes.

"Because he's free, Harry! He might not be able to walk into this room right now, but the truth is out to those that matter and…he's free."

Clea grabbed Harry's chin and lifted his face up to look at her; seeing those familiar green eyes made her smile solemnly.

"Um, Professor um-"

"Clea is fine, Harry."

"Clea…if you're Sirius's sister and he's my Godfa-"

Clea shook her head, stopping Harry's voice. She knew what he was asking. "No, Harry, I'm not your Godmother. Just your friend."

Clea walked with Harry and Hermione around the grounds for a while, just talking. About Lily, about Clea, about anything Harry needed to know. Mostly they just got to know each other, which was something that made Clea's sad heart feel ten times better.

Slowly the last day of classes came. Clea sent out two more owls to Remus, even though she had no idea where he possibly could be. Sighing as she packed her bags, Clea made one more sweep around her room to make sure that every window was open.

Still no owl came.

The clock was moving closer and closer to the time when she would have to leave Hogwarts. Clea sat in the middle of her now empty office, still waiting for a response from Remus. She kept ignoring the fact that he hasn't written to her once since he left. It was only a week, but it was a long week.

A knock at Clea's door made her jump with excitement and run to answer it. Standing on the other side was the large form of Dumbledore, who smiled knowingly at her.

"May I come in?" he asked. Clea nodded heartily, and moved to the side. "All packed I see?" he continued.

"Yes…I'm just, waiting," Clea whispered.

"Cleopatra, I have a favor to ask you." Dumbledore sat down on the purple couch in Clea's office and patted the cushion for her to join him. Clea smiled, even though her eyes weren't in it.

"There is a boy," Dumbledore went on. "Who needs some help this summer."

"Harry?" Clea asked, confused. Harry was the first person to pop into her head.

"No," Dumbledore dismissed her. "His name is Jonathon." Clea nodded, and got ready all the ways in which to say no to Dumbledore, without feeling horrible afterwards. Clea wanted to go find Remus this summer, not help out some stranger; she shuttered at her own thoughts, but couldn't hide the truth.

"Jonathon is failing all of his subjects. He just needs someone nice and understanding to help him out for a little while."

Clea swallowed. "I would love to, Headmaster, but…aren't you much more experienced for this job than I am?"

Dumbledore smirked. "Thank you, Cleopatra; but, I'm afraid I might be a tad to intimidating for this young man. You would cause less attention as well."

Clea looked down at her twisting fingers. "Headma…Albus, I, um, I-" Clea looked up into Dumbledore's piercing eyes and blinked. "Where does Jonathon live? I'll go straight to his house tonight."

"You can leave now," Dumbledore said, standing up and pulling a chipped white coffee mug from his robes. He set the mug on Clea's desk, and touched it with his wand.

Clea looked at the mug hesitantly. She really was hoping that Dumbledore would have sent her by carriage or floo; at least she'd be able to fake her departure that way.

"You will only have to stay there for at least one night," Dumbledore said, motioning for Clea to join him over by the desk. "Then you are free to leave, if you choose."

_I've all ready chosen_, Clea thought, standing up and walking over to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Cleopatra," Dumbledore whispered. He grabbed Clea's hand as she reached out to touch the mug. "Thank you for helping me out this year. I hope you'll return to us again…?"

Clea smiled and nodded. "Of course I will. Thank you, for everything."

Dumbledore squeezed Clea's hand and dropped it. "Now off you go."

"Headmaster," Clea called as she wrapped her fingers around the mug. "Is this, Jonathon, not that it matters, but is he muggle-born? Half-blood?"

"Half-breed," Dumbledore supplied.

"Half-_breed_?" Clea said, before she was yanked by the navel to her destination.

Clea landed with a fumble and stood for a moment, straightening her robes out. In front of her was a brown brick cottage, small on the outside, but the numerous windows, Clea assumed the house hid many rooms inside. It was completely surrounded by a thick forest, leading Clea to believe that other civilization may be miles away.

_Remus is a half-bre…but this boy might be half Basilisk for all I know_, Clea thought, her mind reversing back to what Dumbledore said before she left.

Clea pulled at her hair and refused to move. Finally exhaling deeply, Clea moved towards the small brick cottage in front of her. "Cleopatra, you are not your mother! You don't discriminate."

Marching up the small rocky path, Clea suddenly noticed the stack of various boxes and objects on the front porch of the small house. She panicked for a second, remembering that her own boxes and suitcases were left behind at Hogwarts.

Clea knocked hard on the door, and tried to ignore that the sofa chair next to her, which was partially covered in a thick beige cloth, looked an awful lot like the one she had back home in Paris.

The overwhelming desire to turn around and run away started to take her over. Clea turned slightly, but it was too late; the gold door knob turned and slowly opened.

Someone's eye, someone's tired, baggy grey eye peered out of the tiniest crack. Clea's breath caught in her throat, before she was pulled inside the house and into the arms of her brother.

"Hello, Clea," Sirius whispered, cupping Clea's cheeks in his hands.

Clea stared at his face, which appeared to be freshly shaven and ridden of the thirteen years of dirt and tears that were previously stained there.

"Siri…" Clea's voice fell. She swallowed the lump in her throat and threw herself at Sirius, knocking them both to the ground. "Oh, Sirius. I can't even believe that you're here!"

Sirius squeezed his sister close to him, and the two could have stayed in the tight embrace for all of eternity. Clea didn't want to let him go, she didn't want him to disappear again.

"Have you been all right, Clea?" Sirius asked, sitting up and pulling Clea with him.

"As all right as I could be, Sirius; considering." Clea let go of Sirius and stood up. She smiled at him as he followed her, smoothing his robes out over his shoulders. "I have so much to talk about with you," she whispered. "Are you staying here all summer? Are you Jonathon?"

Sirius laughed, and grabbed Clea's face once more. "That depends on the Dementors…and no. But, I have so much to talk about with you too; I've missed my ickle baby sister."

Clea giggled, and moved Sirius's hand away from her face. She stuck her fingers in between his, noticing how boney, and thin they were.

Sirius appeared so different to her. His handsome face was stretched and seemed to have aged a bit more than it should have. But his eyes. His eyes still held that glimmer of mischievous life, and that's what made Clea sure that her brother was still there, and all right.

"Actually, will you answer one very important question for me? Right now?" Sirius asked his face dropping from the previous wide smile.

Clea frowned nervously at Sirius's sudden anxiousness. "Of course, Sirius; what is it?"

"Why, in all that is sacred, would you kiss Snivellus?"

Clea pursed her lips and dropped Sirius's hands, shaking her head.

"No, I want to know!" Clea burst out laughing, and pushed Sirius away, who was maintaining his serious disposition. "What, I'm gone and you lose your mind?"

"Sirius!" Clea shouted all though she was laughing hard.

"Padfoot, don't interrogate your sister two minutes after you've reunited with her."

Clea spun around, and her eyes met Remus, who was standing in the cottage's rather large family room.

"You're Jonathon," Clea exclaimed. Remus nodded, and smiled.

"We tricked you," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Clea's shoulders. "You're so gullible."

"And you smell," Clea responded wrinkling her nose up. "Like a…"

"Hippogriff," Sirius supplied. "Buckbeak is in the basement. I would just avoid that area all together, if I were you."

Clea raised her eyebrows in agreement, and turned her head towards Remus again. Clea missed her brother so much it hurt, but right now, she couldn't help but wish that Remus had his arms around her instead.

Something tiny grey flew past Remus's head and circled Sirius and Clea. "What is that?" she screamed, shrinking against Sirius's chest.

"A gift," Sirius said, shooing the owl away. "For Ronald Weasley; since I…kind of...made him lose his pet."

Clea laughed and ruffled Sirius's perfectly straight hair. "How sweet! You're probably the nicest escaped convict to ever exist."

Sirius smiled and laughed. "Well," he said letting go of Clea. "I have a letter to write to my Godson, and I think Remus needs a right old snog from his _girlfriend_. So, Clea," Sirius paused, and kissed his giggling sister gently on the cheek; "as soon as I am done…"

"I want to hear everything, Sirius. I've missed your voice…and I love you."

"Love you too, Clea." Sirius said. "You too, Moony," he added, with a wink before he climbed the stairs up into the top half of the cottage.

"He's a little giddy," Remus said. "But, that's to be expected."

"How long will he be here?"

"As long as possible; if there is even mention that someone thinks he's here, he is to leave immediately."

Clea sighed, and looked down at her feet. She hardly heard Remus walk over to her, before she felt his thin, long arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Do you live here?" Clea asked. Remus nodded into the crook of her neck. "Are those all my things outside?" Remus nodded again. "Good; because I never want to leave."

Clea pulled Remus back from her, and stood up on her tip toes. "Now about that snog," she whispered, before letting her lips fall gracefully onto Remus's.

Clea lost herself in Remus's kiss. The only sound she comprehended was the soft singing coming from the upstairs room. Clea smiled, and brought her mouth away from Remus's.

Remus looked up at the ceiling, and laughed when Sirius tried to hit a rather unreachable note. Looking back at Clea, he ran his fingers through her hair and smiled softly.

"Do you still love me forever, Remus?"

"Did I ever stop?" Remus asked.

Clea felt her heart melt, as Remus kissed her once again, knowing that they'll never stop.


End file.
